Amores inconclusos - SaneKana
by Monami-and-Phynxz
Summary: A pesar de que ellos creían que sus caminos nunca mas se iban a cruzar, el destino y el amor querían otra cosa. Todos los derechos sobre los personajes mencionados en nuestros fanfics, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Kimetsu no Yaiba - Koyoharu Gotoge
1. Un acuerdo poco convencional

**CAPÍTULO I**

"**Un acuerdo poco convencional"**

"Sanemi Shinazugawa, 19 años, mayor de 7 hermanos…", comenzó leyendo Ubuyashiki Kagaya, destacado director de la prestigiosa Kimetsu School, que se encontraba en una junta extraordinaria con el consejo de padres, donde se trataba el tema de aceptar o no a un chico problema, a pesar de que las clases ya habían comenzado y cuya solicitud había llegado por pedido del mismo director.

-Huérfano, junto a sus hermanos desde temprana edad, ha ido de escuela en escuela entre peleas, constantes ausencias y malas calificaciones, es un caso perdido - replicó uno de los miembros de la junta - sin mencionar que ninguna otra institución quiso aceptarlo para que cursara el tercer grado.

-Es solo un buen chico, al que le han pasado cosas terribles - respondió el director - creo que es apresurado decir si es o no un caso perdido, precisamente esta escuela se fundó con el fin de ayudar a gente como él y si me permiten, puedo demostrarlo.

Diciendo esto, el director pulsó un botón y llamó a Ubuyashiki Amane, directora de recursos humanos, que momentos después entró a la sala de juntas con una carpeta en sus manos, despertando la curiosidad de los presentes.

-Aquí están los archivos que me pidió director.

El director Kagaya al recibir la carpeta, aprovechó el momento para guiñarle un ojo a su esposa, lo cual hizo que ésta disimuladamente le diera un golpe en una pierna con la punta del tacón, haciendo que él tratará de ahogar un gruñido e intentase contestarle algo, pero no pudo, ya que ésta rápidamente salió de la sala de juntas.

-No importa lo que nos muestres Ubuyashiki-san – aludió uno de los padres - no podrás hacernos cambiar de opinión. Si aceptamos al chico, no solo no terminará el año, si no que puede que termine expulsado por pelear con algún otro estudiante, eso afectará terriblemente la reputación de nuestra escuela, en donde tenemos jóvenes de las más prestigiosas familias.

Pero el director solo se limitó a mostrar el contenido de la carpeta, repartiendo una copia a cada uno de los presentes.

-Estas son las notas y reseñas del joven Shinazugawa, escritas por los profesores de su escuela secundaria antes del accidente que lo dejara a él y a sus hermanos solos en este mundo – manifestó el director.

Por un buen rato, todos los miembros del consejo de padres se quedaron perplejos leyendo, y es que, dichos documentos mostraban que el joven y problemático Sanemi era, sin entrar en rodeos, un genio de la matemática. Además, que antes de haber sufrido aquel terrible accidente donde perdió a sus padres, era un chico común y corriente, alejado de lo que es su versión actual.

\- Este joven tiene un potencial gigantesco – declaró el director Kagaya - y creo que, si lo ayudamos a que termine sus estudios, podrá ser en un futuro un miembro valioso para la sociedad, les pido de corazón que pongan su confianza en mí de nuevo, y me apoyen en esta decisión.

\- No creo que funcione... - replicó de nuevo uno de los padres de familia - aunque el chico tenga gran potencial, claramente no tiene intenciones de estudiar, según veo en su expediente, después del accidente se fue a vivir solo y se dedica mayormente a trabajar. Ni siquiera tiene la decencia de cuidar a sus hermanos.

Mientras la junta transcurría, afuera de la oficina una nerviosa Amane Ubuyashiki, cruzaba sus manos como si estuviera rezándole a algún dios para que su esposo pudiera lograr de nuevo su cometido. Y es que no era la primera vez que el director Kagaya desafiaba de esa forma a los integrantes del consejo de padres, al recibir, chicos que prácticamente eran rezagados de la sociedad dentro de una escuela que, a pesar de que había sido fundada y dirigida por su familia durante varias generaciones, con el pasar de los años se había convertido en una escuela cada vez más exclusiva, con niños que pertenecían a familias ricas y poderosas de todo Japón. Ellos claramente no estaban dispuestos a dejar que sus hijos e hijas se "mezclen", por decirlo de alguna manera, con aquellos que estaban en lo más bajo de la pirámide de la sociedad; pero aquella ilimitada compasión y amabilidad hacia los más necesitados, fue lo que hizo que una joven Amane se enamorara de aquel hombre de tan delicada salud, que a pesar de su constante sonrisa, era tan frágil como una figura de porcelana, lo cual la preocupaba, ya que está situación no había más que empeorado con el pasar de los años, y más ahora que habían tenido un par de gemelas, ella no sabía si podrían seguir mucho más tiempo al frente de la escuela.

Más tarde, cuando ya había terminado la reunión, Amane se acercó a la oficina del director y desde la puerta pregunto - ¿Que tal fue? - con un tono que desprendía un poco de preocupación y curiosidad.

\- Fue difícil convencerlos, pero, lo logré – manifestó Kagaya esbozando una sonrisa a su esposa, la cual contenta le devolvió el gesto; corrió hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo.

\- El suspenso me estaba matando Kagaya, pero, ¿De verdad crees que este joven pueda terminar su último año de escuela aquí? - dijo Amane mirando de nuevo la carpeta abierta con el perfil del chico, donde aparecía su foto - su rostro está cubierto por varias cicatrices y tiene una mirada tan penetrante, llena de rabia…

\- ¿No notas algo más? - preguntó el director.

Amane se tomó un momento para analizar un poco más la foto del joven Sanemi.

\- quizás… tristeza?

Posteriormente de haber charlado acerca de los eventos de la junta de padres, Amane preguntó - ¿Y ahora qué sigue en tu elaborado plan para traer al joven Shinazugawa?

\- Quizás la parte más difícil... -respondió Kagaya con un tono burlesco y misterioso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, supongo que buscarás la forma de que venga aquí para que pueda hablar contigo.

\- Exacto! - exclamó el animado líder de la escuela - pero, de hecho, ya lo he hecho - dijo mientras observaba el intercomunicador de su escritorio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo que su esposa no sabía era que el director, previo a convocar a la junta de padres, ya había enviado una carta al joven Sanemi, en la cual lo invitaba a la escuela ese mismo día para tener una charla personal con él. El director era muy consciente de que, bajo circunstancias normales, el chico simplemente ignoraría dicha carta, así que, quizás con un poco de malicia o ingenio, Kagaya agregó al final de la carta una pequeña frase que decía:

"Sé lo que has estado haciendo por tus hermanos."

De repente sonó el intercomunicador, haciendo que Amane diera un brinco de sorpresa, a lo que Kagaya solo pudo reír un poco, haciendo que su esposa lo mirara algo apenada, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, ambos ya estaban escuchando a la secretaría que, con un tono de terror anunciaba la llegada de Shinazugawa Sanemi, y que éste exigía hablar con el director.

Amane, completamente impresionada dirigió una mirada de asombro y admiración a su esposo y le preguntó - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, pero gracias. Es mejor hablar a solas con él, no sabemos si se sienta intimidado con la presencia de alguien más. Deséame suerte.

Amane obedeció y después de darle un gran beso en la boca se dispuso a salir de la oficina, mientras el director le decía a su secretaria que hiciera pasar al chico en cuestión. Cuando ella estaba saliendo de la oficina se cruzó con Sanemi, e inmediatamente sintió aquella intimidante presencia, pero se limitó a saludarlo formalmente, aunque éste ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla o responderle, a lo que la directora de recursos humanos, mientras los dejaba atrás se concentró solo en cerrar la puerta al salir, y pensó "parece que el suspenso aún no acaba".

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, joven Shinazugawa, mi nombre es Ubuyashiki Kagaya y soy el director de la Kimetsu School, por favor sigue y toma asiento - exclamó mientras extendía su mano haciendo referencia a una silla que se encontraba al frente de su escritorio.

\- Ahórrate tu saludo de porquería viejo! - respondió Sanemi casi de inmediato, tan rotunda y fuertemente que pudo ser escuchado en la sala de espera - no me gustó para nada tu carta y he venido a que me expliques qué mierdas querías decir con esa última frase

El director asombrado, aunque no mucho, gesticulo una pequeña sonrisa diciendo - Directo al grano ¿eh? Está bien, Shinazugawa Sanemi, te he estado observando durante algún tiempo, pienso que tienes potencial, y quiero explotarlo.

El joven cada vez más iracundo, pero con algo de curiosidad, se limitó a escuchar mientras el director hablaba.

\- Se que desde aquel accidente hace 3 años, tú y tus hermanos la han estado pasando realmente mal, ¿me equivoco?

\- Maldito bastardo! – rugió Sanemi - como te atreves a espiarme a mí y a mi familia.

El director, sin perder el impulso continuó – También sé que has dejado de dedicarte a tus estudios para trabajar arduamente, y todo el dinero se los das a ellos.

Cuando el director dijo esto, Sanemi solo pudo parpadear perplejo, su piel ya blanca, se puso aún más clara, sus manos, que aún sostenían la carta arrugada, comenzaron a temblar, como si Kagaya hubiese expuesto su secreto más vergonzoso y mejor guardado. Al ver esto, el director por un momento pensó que el chico se iba a desmayar en su oficina, pero continuó, no podía parar ahora, la verdad es que él tenía planeado romper el cascarón de Sanemi con una paciente y larga discusión, pero las cosas se habían acelerado de una forma beneficiosa y debía aprovecharlo.

\- No solo eso, sino que además ya no vives con ellos, y en la actualidad, estas pasando por condiciones aún peores, todo por el bienestar de tu familia. Como hombre y padre realmente admiro lo que estás haciendo, pero como director y educador no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como tu futuro se va a la basura. Ahora déjame hacerte unas preguntas, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás mantener este ritmo?, ¿crees que lograrás hacer que todos tus hermanos terminen la escuela y tengan una vida digna?

Sanemi, aún en shock, bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio. Al cabo de un rato solo murmuró - Algo se me ocurrirá… no importa lo que tenga que hacer… lograré compensar lo que les hice.

\- ¿Incluso a costa de tu propio futuro? - complementó el director - ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían tus hermanos si se enteran de esto?

Éste último comentario cayó de nuevo como un balde de agua fría para el joven Shinazugawa, que había pensado, quizás ingenuamente, que podría manejar aquel encuentro sin mayor problema.

\- ¿No importa lo que tengas que hacer verdad? - continuó Ubuyashiki, el cual ya comenzaba a gesticular una cara de victoria, aunque inconscientemente - Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te ofrezco un trato?, joven Shinazugawa.

Sanemi, aun sin poder asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando en tan corto tiempo, levantó la cabeza y se quedó observando con la boca medio abierta al adulto que estaba en frente de él, sentado en su escritorio, un hombre de 40 y tantos; de ojos y cabellos oscuros como la noche, con un rostro de rasgos tan delicados que podría ser fácilmente confundido con una mujer; de apariencia débil y enfermiza, pero que al mismo tiempo desprendía un aura de confianza y amabilidad; esto último hacía que él se sintiera aún más incómodo de lo que ya estaba.

\- Si aceptas entrar a la escuela Kimetsu y logras terminar tu último año de preparatoria, te prometo que tus hermanos tendrán asegurado el estudio aquí, sin costo – afirmó el director.

El joven de cabello blanco, corpulento y con sus marcadas cicatrices, seguía viéndolo con la boca abierta, lo cual solo mostraba su incredulidad ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Sanemi sólo pudo musitar - ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me ayudarías?

\- Ese es mi deber como miembro de la familia Ubuyashiki y como director de la Kimetsu School. También sobra decir que quedé más que conmovido con tus acciones de amor incondicional hacia tus hermanos, tengo mucha fe en ti joven, entonces, ¿Aceptas?

Durante un par de minutos, un sepulcral silencio prevaleció en la oficina.

\- No puedo hacer las dos cosas al tiempo...- masculló Sanemi, con una mirada de duda y un todo de angustia al cabo de un tiempo.

\- ¿Te refieres a los trabajos que haces para poder mantenerte a ti y a tus hermanos?- preguntó el director - sé que lo que haces no es permitido para un estudiante, pero no te preocupes, también puedo ayudarte con eso; aunque no es correcto no puedo obligarte a que dejes de trabajar, pero si puedo darte un permiso para que puedas hacerlo medio tiempo, pero a cambio, debes respetar el trato y asegurarme que terminarás el año con un buen promedio, sin mencionar que te comprometerás a intentar no meterte en problemas.

El director, sin dejar de mirar al joven, entendió que ya no quedaban señales de que él quisiera pelear o huir, así que dio el golpe final.

\- ¿No te crees capaz de hacerlo? - dijo con un tono retador.

En seguida y como si toda su energía hubiese regresado de golpe, Sanemi salió de su estado de perplejidad y le mostro una mueca de ferocidad y orgullo; pero al mismo tiempo, el director pudo ver una pizca de profundo agradecimiento que el joven no demoró en ocultar rápidamente diciendo.

\- ¡Nada en esta vida de porquería me ha quedado grande!, y si estás diciendo la verdad, te juro que te pagaré hasta el último centavo, así me lleve el resto de mi vida.

Éste último comentario hizo que el director se sintiera muy conmovido y afirmara - Ya te lo dije, todos ellos estudiaran aquí sin costo alguno, claro, siempre y cuando vea el título de graduación en tu mano con tu nombre impreso en él.

Transcurridos unos segundos, el director pudo sentir que toda esa rabia y agresividad con la que el joven Shinazugawa había llegado, se había esfumado completamente, y no pudo evitar pensar: "¿hace cuantos años alguien no veía esta faceta tuya?".

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que debo empezar? – preguntó un dudoso Sanemi.

\- Inmediatamente! – exclamó el director - El año escolar ya ha comenzado y quiero que te pongas al día lo más rápido posible, pero no te preocupes tampoco por eso, tengo en mente a alguien para que te ayude...

\- NO QUIERO LA AYUDA DE NADIE!- gritó Sanemi.

-Está bien – contestó el director asombrado - pero si veo que empiezas a bajar el ritmo, te asignare a alguien para que te ayude y esto no será negociable.

Para sorpresa de Kagaya, por primera vez desde que había comenzado tan particular conversación, Sanemi se acercó a su escritorio en silencio y mirando al suelo, acto seguido se sentó como una persona normal y continuó tímidamente preguntando cosas acerca del trato durante un rato más.

Una vez terminaron, el joven se levantó y se dispuso a salir en silencio de la oficina, pero se detuvo un momento con la mano en la perilla y después de un rato dijo - graci… - aunque no logró terminar de pronunciar la palabra, cuando el director lo interrumpió.

\- Ah!, se me olvidaba comentarte un último detalle del trato, es opcional por supuesto, pero ya que aceptaste, deberías saberlo…


	2. Primera impresión

**CAPÍTULO II**

**"Primera impresión"**

El despertador sonó con una melodía tranquila y relajante que podría hacer sentir al que la escuchara como si estuviera en un jardín lleno de flores. Poco a poco una mano se estiró desde dentro de las sabanas torpemente buscando la forma de apagarla, y así, mientras bostezaba, la mayor de las tres hermanas "mariposa", cómo las llamaban en la Kimetsu School, comenzaba su día.

\- Nee-san! ¡Si no te levantas ya, no vas a alcanzar a llegar a tiempo!

El grito de su hermana, hizo que Kocho Kanae saliera de un salto de su cama a alistarse a toda carrera; hoy iba a ser un día peculiarmente interesante en la escuela, ya que desde el día anterior circulaba un rumor acerca de un compañero nuevo que iba a ingresar a la escuela para cursar el último año, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que las clases ya habían iniciado y se encontraban a mitad de la tercera semana de clases. Kanae se quedó divagando en sus pensamientos, parada y despelucada, como un zombie, al lado de la cama mientras observaba el techo de su enorme cuarto con una expresión de emoción y misterio, pero salió de su trance al escuchar de nuevo a su hermana gritar - Ya no vas a llegar! ¡Nosotras ya nos vamos a la escuela, ten un lindo día! - seguido de un portazo.

Kanae volteó a mirar el reloj de su cuarto, que se encontraba al lado de 2 hermosas fotos familiares, y con una cara de terror notó que si no se apuraba iba a perder el último tren que le servía.

\- Gracias a dios, hoy no era mi turno de hacer el desayuno - dijo mientras comía, se peinaba el cabello y terminaba de arreglarse a toda carrera. Salió corriendo de la casa a toda prisa mientras se ponía sus característicos broches para el cabello en forma de mariposa. Continuó su carrera hasta la estación y unos segundos antes de que las puertas del tren se cerraran, logró subir, agradeciendo el hecho de ser muy buena en los deportes.

La casa de las mariposas quedaba a dos paradas en tren de la escuela Kimetsu, a unos 30 a 40 minutos caminando, aunque en tren o carro tomaba solo 10, tiempo suficiente para que Kanae no rompiese su registro de asistencia perfecta, el cual mantenía desde primero de secundaria.

Usualmente, en la primera estación la mayoría de pasajeros descendían del tren, dejándolo casi vacío, esto le gustaba a Kanae ya que se sentía incómoda entre tanta gente y al quedar el vagón prácticamente desocupado ella podía relajarse, y aprovechar para pasar la mirada inspeccionando quienes quedaban, este era un pasatiempo que fue desarrollando con los años para matar el tiempo durante el viaje. Como todos los días, casi siempre lograba reconocer una que otra cara; pero pronto, pudo notar que había un chico que nunca antes había visto, un joven de tez clara y cabello blanco, de más o menos 1.8 metros de alto, que se encontraba sentado al final del vagón y que al parecer se había quedado dormido durante el viaje, éste llamó la atención de Kanae; y más que todo por el hecho de que dicho joven llevaba el uniforme de su misma escuela, aunque en vez del suéter de lana reglamentario, este llevaba una especie de chaleco del mismo material, no llevaba corbata y la camisa parecía tener unos cuantos botones desabrochados. Ella se le quedo viéndolo durante el resto del recorrido, tratando de recordar si lo había visto en alguna clase o actividad, y es que Kanae tenía una muy buena memoria y se jactaba de conocer a casi todos los miembros de la escuela, estudiantes y profesores, ya que era desde hace 1 año, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Sin percatarse, de nuevo caía sumida en sus pensamientos, observando al chico durante un buen tiempo. No obstante, el parlante del tren la bajó de la nube, anunciando que estaba llegando a la parada en donde debía bajarse, y de nuevo cayó en cuenta que iba tarde para la escuela, por lo que se apresuró a salir del vagón, pero al abrirse las puertas y mientras ella intentaba salir, una persona chocó contra ella, mandandola varios pasos a un lado por la fuerza del choque, ella pensó por un momento que iba a caer al suelo de la estación. Indignada, Kanae se giró para mirar quien la había empujado con tal fuerza, esperando una disculpa, pero más fue su asombro, cuando se dio cuenta que la persona, que casi la lanza volando, era nada más y nada menos que aquel chico que observó dormitar en el tren hace unos segundos. Kanae al mirarlo, inmediatamente notó aquellas impresionantes, por no decir horribles, cicatrices que atravesaban no solo la cara del chico, si no que también recorrían sus brazos y sin estar segura, creyó ver también algunas en su pecho; no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por su apariencia y se culpó a sí misma por no haberlo notado antes, ya que él se encontraba mirando el suelo mientras ella lo estaba observando en el tren. Pronto se percató que él también estaba mirándola, y no precisamente de una forma amigable, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él durante unos segundos, pudo escuchar como éste estaba rechinando los dientes, probablemente de la ira. Completamente abrumada por lo que estaba pasando, Kanae sintió una urgencia de salir corriendo de allí tan rápido como pudiera, quizás porque recordó que iba tarde, o tal vez porque sintió mucho miedo de aquella persona. Y efectivamente así lo hizo, solo dió media vuelta y con la misma rapidez que salió de casa, dejó aquel chico atrás.

No paró de correr hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela, allí se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Y es que sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no corría tanto en una sola mañana, y aún se sentía abrumada con la adrenalina generada de tan inesperada experiencia en la estación del tren.

-Que mirada tan amenazante, ¿quién era ese chico? y ¿por qué está así? - se preguntaba mientras ponía su mano derecha en su pecho agitado. Se quedó unos minutos más mascullando sobre ello, pero decidió olvidar aquel evento para volver a su rutina diaria.

Los saludos no demoraron en aparecer: "Buenos días señorita Kocho", "Buenos días Kocho-senpai", esto era lo habitual en las mañanas para Kanae en la Kimetsu School, conforme ella iba avanzando desde la entrada del colegio hacia su salón de clases, los profesores y la mayoría de los estudiantes la saludaban y algunos más atrevidos le decían uno que otro cumplido, y esto no era de extrañarse, ya que ella era la chica más popular de la escuela, no solo por su belleza natural, sino también por sus altas calificaciones y destreza en los deportes, esa era Kocho Kanae, de 18 años, estudiante de último año y presidenta del consejo estudiantil, hija mayor de la prestigiosa y acaudalada familia Kocho, dueños de una multinacional farmacéutica; sus hermanas menores eran Kocho Shinobu de 12 años y Tsuyuri Kanao de 10, las tres vivían en una gran casa tradicional japonesa (que en realidad era una mansión de esas que parecen sacadas de una película), con algunos familiares, mayordomos y mucamas; desafortunadamente su madre había muerto poco después de haber adoptado a la menor de sus hermanas, hace 4 años, y su padre, a causa de una enfermedad degenerativa, se encontraba internado en un hospital desde hace 3. Estos hechos hicieron a una joven Kanae la cabeza de la familia desde muy temprano, lo cual había moldeado aquella personalidad de líder natural. A parte de ser una de las "hermanas mariposa", también era llamada "reina de Kimetsu", por lo que pretendientes nunca le faltaron, pero al dedicar todo su tiempo a la escuela y a su familia, poco podía destinar a cosas como amigas o un novio, y para ella, a pesar que había tenido uno que otro enamoramiento en el pasado, sentía que aún no llegaba esa persona especial.

Una vez llegó al salón, notó que todos estaban muy emocionados, por culpa de aquel rumor del misterioso nuevo estudiante.

\- Buenos días Kanae-chan! - dijeron emocionadas varias de sus compañeras mientras se acercaban a ella - ¿como estas?, ¿pasó algo?, pareces un poco agitada

A lo que la aludida, un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa les respondió.

\- Buenos días, se me hizo un poco tarde esta mañana y tuve que correr para alcanzar el tren. Veo que todos están algo inquietos.

\- ¿No te acuerdas Kanae-chan?, hoy el es día en que llega el nuevo estudiante, estoy super emocionada - dijo una de ellas.

\- De pronto viene del extranjero y por eso llega cuando las clases ya han comenzado - comentó otra.

\- Yo también estoy emocionada - comentó la presidenta - espero que, sin importar que sea chico o chica, podamos ser amigos.

\- KYAAA!, como era de esperarse de la reina de la escuela, tu amabilidad no tiene límites - logró escuchar de otra de sus admiradoras.

Pero Kanae pudo advertir que las opiniones de los demás no era tan optimistas. "Quizás lo echaron como un perro de su otra escuela", "Yo escuche que el director fue amenazado y tuvo que aceptarlo", así, por todos lados se escuchaban decenas de conjeturas.

Al llegar a su pupitre, Kanae pudo notar que Rengoku Kyojuro o Rengoku-san como ella le decía, no se encontraba, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, ya que él es una persona muy puntual. Cabe señalar que Rengoku es también una celebridad dentro de la Kimetsu school, de 19 años, siendo bastante alto y atractivo, con una extravagante personalidad por la que destaca y una indiscutible fuerza; en varias ocasiones, se había enfrentado a estudiantes problemáticos o gente de otras escuelas que acosaban o molestaban a las personas débiles, y es que el buen Rengoku no dudaba un segundo para ayudar a los demás si lo necesitaban. A causa de esto, se había ganado el título de "rey de Kimetsu".

Durante mucho tiempo la gente pensaba que Kanae y él terminarían saliendo, al ser las 2 personalidades más destacadas de la escuela, y al pertenecer los dos a familias importantes y adineradas, no cabía duda que sería la pareja ideal, pero no podían estar más equivocados, y es que Rengoku, hacía tiempo ya tenía una novia que actualmente se encontraba en la universidad, y su relación con Kanae era solo de buenos amigos.

\- Uzui-kun, sabes donde se encuentra Rengoku-san? - pregunto Kanae.

\- Oh!, pero si es la hermosa reina de esta escuela - le respondió el extravagante Tengen Uzui, de 19 años - lo siento su majestad, pero no sé dónde se encuentra mi rey en estos momentos, creo que ayer me menciono algo de llevar a su hermano menor a algún lugar.

Uzui era el playboy de la escuela, tan simple y claro como el azul del cielo, era el chico más apuesto de todo el área metropolitana, alto, corpulento, de cabello largo y plateado, el cual recogía con una cola de caballo, tenía ojos color rubí, eso sin mencionar su personalidad de alma libre, le fascinaba la música, el teatro y la pintura, simplemente volvía locas a todas las chicas a su alrededor, se rumoreaba que tenía 3 novias, una actitud que la conservadora y tímida Kanae no aprobaba en lo absoluto, más sin embargo lo respetaba profundamente, era el mejor amigo de Rengoku y compartía muchos de sus valores.

De repente, Tetsuido-sensei entró en el salón, a lo que todos rápidamente se dirigieron sus respectivos pupitres.

\- Buenos días sensei - dijeron todos al unísono, para después sentarse.

\- Buenos días, estudiantes - el ya viejo profesor caminó con su característica lentitud hasta su escritorio, pero no se sentó como era de costumbre, en cambio, giró hacia la clase y poniendo su libreta sobre el escritorio continuo - como muchos de ustedes habrán escuchado, un nuevo estudiante ha llegado para ser parte de la escuela, a pesar de que ya llevamos un par de semanas de clases, les pido que sean amables con él, y lo ayuden a ponerse al día en todas las materias - después de un par de segundos, miró hacia la puerta medio abierta del salón y dijo - Joven!, por favor entre.

De un solo golpe, la pobre puerta del salón terminó de abrirse, provocando un estruendo, ocasionando que casi todos los presentes saltarán en sus asientos del susto que les provocó, el silencio imperó inmediatamente, mientras aquel joven de tez clara, cabello blanco (totalmente desordenado, por cierto), de altura prominente, con su mochila sobre el hombro derecho, como si fuera un delincuente y con sus llamativas cicatrices, avanzaba varios pasos hasta quedar enfrente de todos en el aula. Absolutamente nadie hacia un solo ruido, solo se pudo escuchar un suave silbido, el cual, le pertenecía a Uzui, aunque Kanae creyó escucharlo decir "De lo que te estas perdiendo Rengoku".

Kanae pudo reconocer al instante a la persona que estaba entrando al salón, y tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa y vergüenza. De nuevo sus grandes ojos de color púrpura se cruzaron con los oscuros y casi negros ojos del chico nuevo, y Kanae finalmente lo entendió.

"Por supuesto, era él", pensó avergonzada, "Por favor, esto no puede estar pasando".

El mismo sujeto de aquella inolvidable y terrorífica mañana que casi la tumba al suelo en la estación y que la hizo salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, iba a ser su nuevo compañero de clases. Estupefacta, se quedó viéndolo como en el tren, con la boca medio abierta, mientras aquel chico la miró por un segundo y quito la mirada poco después de hacer un chasquido con la boca.

\- Preséntate, por favor - rompió el silencio el profesor Tetsuido.

-¡Mi nombre es Shinazugawa Sanemi! - exclamó el joven con una voz estridente -¡no he venido a hacer amigos y he sido obligado a asistir a esta mugrosa escuela!

El silencio continuo en toda el aula, y es que el buen ambiente de esa mañana seguía decayendo a una velocidad monstruosa; nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar, todos los presentes, quedaron como estatuas con la boca abierta, a excepción de dos personas; Uzui quien no pudo contener una carcajada, y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, que seguía atónita, con un poco de color en sus mejillas.

Simplemente parecía un chiste, pero estaba pasando, y era claro que un matón había terminado en la escuela Kimetsu, aquel día sería recordado por todo lo que quedaba del año, e incluso después, como el legendario día de la llegada de Shinazugawa Sanemi


	3. Enfrentamiento con la nobleza

**CAPÍTULO III**

**"Enfrentamiento con la nobleza"**

La impresionante presentación del nuevo alumno dejó a todos con la boca abierta, menos a 3 personas quienes reaccionaron de distintas formas. El profesor quién permaneció tranquilo por lo que ya había sido advertido por parte del director acerca del tipo de chico que era Sanemi, Uzui quien no dejaba de sonreír y Kanae que aún no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- Shinazugawa-san su pupitre será el que está al lado del de Kocho-san y al frente del de Rengoku-san, el cual se encuentra ausente en este momento, por favor tome asiento - dijo el profesor.

Kanae solo pudo parpadear al enterarse que, para colmo de males, ahora el chico con el que no pudo sostener la mirada por más de unos segundos, sería quien se sentaría a su derecha; y es que dicha silla había estado vacía desde el inicio de clases cuando hicieron la repartición, y kanae no le había puesto mucho cuidado al hecho de que estuviera libre y aún más, no cayó en cuenta de que la persona que iba a ingresar muy probablemente se iba a sentar en ese lugar. "Kanae vamos, ¿como pudiste pasar por alto ésto también?" pensó reprochándose a sí misma.

Mientras Sanemi se aproximaba a su puesto, pudo notar dos cosas que lo hicieron sentirse un poco extrañado; la primera, era ese sujeto corpulento que estaba sonriendo con las manos detrás de la cabeza mirándolo fijamente, y la otra era sin lugar a dudas, aquella chica con la que había chocado esa misma mañana, pero ésta no lo estaba viendo, más bien estaba en una extraña posición, con sus brazos sobre el pupitre, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos mientras miraba hacia abajo y murmurando algo que no podía entender. Sanemi se percató de la mala suerte de la chica, y que probablemente se sentía asqueada al saber que iba a estar a su lado lo que quedaba del periodo.

\- Ya que el delegado de la clase se encuentra ausente, necesitamos un voluntario para que se encargue de hacer el tradicional recorrido por las instalaciones de la escuela a Shinazugawa-san, ¿algún interesado? - prosiguió Tetsuido-sensei.

Todos en el salón empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, pero ninguno se atrevía a levantar la mano, nadie en sus cinco sentidos querría estar por la siguiente hora con una persona que hace menos de un minuto, había hecho una declaración tan fuerte y amenazante, y Sanemi era consciente de ello. Resignado, supuso que al final sería un profesor quien lo terminaría haciendo; pero para el asombro de todos, la persona que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo levantó la mano casi al instante.

\- Yo lo haré Tetsuido-sensei, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil debo ser la encargada de hacer el recorrido, ya que Rengoku-san no se encuentra, por favor, déjelo en mis manos - dijo Kanae ante el asombro de todos los demás, incluido Uzui.

Sanemi no pudo hacer nada más que voltear su rostro hacia su izquierda en silencio y mirar incrédulo a la chica con la que se había chocado por accidente en la estación de tren y a la cual casi hace caer. Recordó que aquella mañana le había ganado el cansancio por lo que se quedó dormido en el recorrido hacia la escuela, y al escuchar el anuncio de la llegada a la estación donde debía bajarse se había levantado un poco desorientado, como consecuencia salió del vagón de afán para evitar pasarse de estación. También recordó que no pudo encontrar las fuerzas para poder disculparse con ella y que antes de siquiera poder cruzar palabras, ésta salió corriendo sin aviso alguno.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de aquella chica había cambiado completamente, ya no quedaba esbozo de pena o miedo, como pudo ver en su primer encuentro, o cuando cruzaron miradas de nuevo durante su presentación. Ahora solo se podía observar constancia y disciplina, ésto ocasionó que Sanemi sintiera un poco de admiración por ella, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

La clase continuó a pesar del ambiente tan tenso que había, hasta que se escuchó sonar la campana que indicaba el cambio de hora.

Una ahora sonriente Kanae se acercó al pupitre de Shinazugawa.

\- Es hora Shinazugawa-san, vamos para que te muestre las instalaciones, no tienes que llevar nada contigo.

Sanemi, ya indispuesto durante la última clase en la cual no paraba de sentirse como una mosca en un plato de leche, asintió sin mirarla y se levantó, sintiendo incomodidad y pensando para sí mismo "Sólo un año, Sanemi, sólo un año…".

Y es que durante la última hora de estudio, apenas si se había podido desarrollar la clase de manera normal, y era claro que nadie había podido poner atención a lo que decía el profesor después de aquel llamativo suceso. Todos los que podían, susurraban entre ellos y miraban a Shinazugawa de reojo, aún incrédulos de que estuviera ahí, sentado como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mientras los dos salían del salón, éste se encontraba en completo silencio, pero una vez cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos un estallido de expresiones y comentarios no se hizo esperar, "No puede ser!, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para estar en el mismo salón todo lo que queda del año con él", "¿Estaba realmente asustada, vieron esas cicatrices?", "La presidenta es impresionante, no entiendo cómo será capaz de, no solo estar con él la siguiente hora, si no también tenerlo sentado al lado". Uzui en silencio, con una mano sobre su mentón y viendo hacia la ventana no pudo sentirse más de acuerdo con aquel último comentario y admiró a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil por aquel acto de responsabilidad, también pensó que si Rengoku hubiese estado allí habría podido manejar aquella particular situación sin mayor problema, aunque él mismo también lo hubiese hecho ya que la presentación de Shinazugawa le dio una muy buena impresión, había que tener huevos para decir algo así en tu primer día y delante de toda la clase, pero a pesar de todo eso realmente no estaba interesado en entablar una amistad con aquel chico problemático, y al final no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado por la presidenta.

"Dios, esto no va a acabar nunca", pensó para sí mismo Sanemi, mientras escuchaba y seguía a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, entre tanto ésta le indicaba con su dedo donde se encontraban las oficinas de profesores, los vestidores, las canchas para hacer deporte, la piscina, etc.

\- ¿Te gusta hacer deporte Shinazugawa-san? - dijo Kanae.

Esto último hizo que Sanemi volteara a verla, para darse cuenta que ella no lo estaba mirando mientras le preguntaba. Y tenía sentido, cómo demonios una chica como ella iba a mirarlo a él, sus horribles cicatrices debían tenerla asqueada, eso sin mencionar la forma tan espantosa como se conocieron. Sanemi aún no podía entender cómo es que después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos esa mañana, dicha chica se había ofrecido para darle el recorrido, "Es la presidenta del consejo, por su puesto es su deber, no lo hace porque quiera. Ya verás que después de esto, no te volverá a dirigir la palabra durante lo que queda del año", se recriminó a sí mismo.

\- No mucho…- respondió Sanemi en voz baja.

\- ¿En serio?, pareciera que tienes un buen estado físico.

De nuevo Sanemi volteo a mirarla, y ésta vez se percató que ella lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro, y pudo notar que tenía unos grandes ojos color púrpura claro. Ésto hizo que él se pusiera realmente nervioso, y no pudo hacer más que quitar la vista inmediatamente. "¿Qué demonios le pasa?, no entiendo lo que hace, debe estar escondiendo algo", pensó de nuevo para sí mismo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir indagando, aquella chica prosiguió.

\- Mira, eso que paso en el tren, mejor olvidémoslo, ¿Está bien?

Sanemi se quedó en silencio.

\- Se que llegar a una escuela nueva cuando ya han comenzado las clases debe ser duro, pero no dudes en pedirme ayuda en el momento que lo sientas necesario - dijo Kanae, un poco nerviosa jugando con sus dedos mientras hablaba.

Sanemi, aún un poco pasmado por la forma tan amigable en la que ella lo estaba tratando, no supo qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Y es que ese era un defecto que odiaba de sí mismo, cuando se encontraba en situaciones difíciles, sólo podía quedarse parado en silencio, a pesar de que en su cabeza habían mil cosas que querría decir. Y este mismo defecto, fue el que le hizo alejarse de sus hermanos durante tantos años, realmente quería verlos, pero la pena y la culpa no lo dejaban. Adicionalmente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguno de los estudiantes de las diferentes escuelas donde había estado después del accidente lo trataba de manera amable, o siquiera normal, de pronto, y como ya era costumbre, una cadena de recuerdos atravesó la cabeza de Sanemi recordando como sus compañeros lo miraban con miedo y desprecio, y como, desde que había comenzado a cursar preparatoria había estado completamente solo, y peor aún, ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Mientras éste seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, la idea de pedirle perdón a Kocho cruzó por su cabeza varias veces, pero no logro animarse a hacerlo, y sin darse cuenta el recorrido había terminado de manera normal y ya estaban al frente del aula de nuevo.

Al llegar mucha gente estaba en los pasillos, ya que era la hora del descanso para comer.

\- Hemos terminado, Shinazugawa-san - exclamó Kanae.

Y como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta, Sanemi sin mediar palabras, entró al salón.

Pero, de repente la escuchó de nuevo - Mmmm, disculpa Shinazugawa-san, con respecto a lo que dijiste cuando te presentaste…

Esto hizo que Sanemi se diera media vuelta y se quedara mirándola, a la expectativa de lo que le iba a decir.

\- ...no estoy de acuerdo que hayas venido aquí sin la intención de hacer amigos - dijo Kanae, mientras frotaba sus manos nerviosa y sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

"¿Qué demonios me acaba de decir, que no está de acuerdo?" pensó Sanemi, al cual dicho comentario lo cogió desprevenido, no esperaba que la chica con la que había tenido una conversación medianamente normal después de tanto tiempo le dijera tal cosa; sintió que la chica que acababa de conocer lo estaba juzgando acerca de lo que debía o no hacer durante su tortuosa estancia en esta escuela, "Solo estoy aquí por mis hermanos", siguió diciéndose a sí mismo, "y ahora no solo tengo que soportar a un montón de gente que no para de mirarme como un freak de circo, si no también a chicas que se creen más que los demás; por un momento pensé que ella era diferente... que ingenuo fui", se recriminó a sí mismo; y desafortunadamente, de nuevo salía aquella paranoia de que todo el mundo estaba contra él, por lo cual debía estar siempre a la defensiva y no podía confiar en nadie.

\- Ese no es tu maldito problema, ¡métete en tus asuntos! - contestó violentamente Shinazugawa.

Esto último dejó a Kocho Kanae asombrada, al punto que levantó la mirada inmediatamente. Sus grandes ojos púrpura miraron a Shinazugawa como si él le hubiese dado una cachetada, pero no podía parar ahora, ya había reunido el suficiente valor para hacerle ese último comentario.

-…perdóname, esa no era mi intención… solo trataba de decirte que no pienso que esa sea la forma de empezar en una nueva escuela, no sé lo que haya pasado en tu vida, pero… - intento decir la chica, un poco angustiada.

Pero esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba a Sanemi. Él no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no sólo le estaba criticando su forma de ser, si no también ahora ¿quería recriminarle su pasado?. Sin embargo, inmediatamente lo comprendió, aquella era una chica rica e influyente, era obvio a simple vista que toda su vida había estado por encima de todos los demás, por supuesto que era amable con él solo por decoro, no porque lo sintiera realmente, él era un chico amenazante, poco amigable y por encima de todo, estaban aquellas cicatrices que habían hecho que cualquier idea de tener amigos o una novia hubiesen desaparecido hace años.

Ésta situación no la podía tolerar, el trato con el director era que él debía terminar su último año escolar, pero no incluía soportar a personas hipócritas como la susodicha presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Shinazugawa Sanemi pretendía marcar una línea bien definida para que nadie nunca más se atreviera a tan descarada ofensa, y usar a esta chica frente a todo el salón era la oportunidad perfecta.

Efectivamente todo el mundo estaba en la hora del receso, comiendo y charlando en sus respectivos grupos de amigos.

Uzui mientras comía, iba poniendo al día a su amigo el delegado de la clase, quien ya había regresado de su asunto personal y que escuchaba atento mientras comía una bola de arroz sin cerrar la boca cuando masticaba, ocasionando que cuando hablara, salieran esquirlas de arroz por todo lado.

\- JAJAJA, no lo puedo creer, justo tengo que llevar a mi hermanito pequeño a una cita y me pierdo el evento del año JAJAJAJA - decía Rengoku con su manera única de ser.

\- Hermano, le debes una a Kanae-chan, como es posible que la dejaras encargada de hacerle el recorrido a tan extravagante sujeto - replicó Uzui.

De repente, y al escuchar la puerta del salón abrirse, Uzui notó que eran Kanae y Shinazugawa volviendo del recorrido, a lo que éste exclamó - Y hablando del diablo…

Esto hizo que Rengoku sin soltar su bola de arroz, se volteara con una sonrisa para de una vez por todas, observar a tan intrigante sujeto, pero ésta se desvaneció casi al instante, así como el ambiente amigable que tan difícilmente se había recuperado en el aula durante el receso, y es que todos quedaron en shock cuando escucharon a Sanemi casi gritarle a Kanae.

\- Mira niña rica, no sé quién te crees que eres, pero no te atrevas a entrometerte en mi vida, a idiotas como tú, son a los que más detesto!

\- Perdón, yo solo tratab… - intentó decir una asustada Kanae.

Pero Sanemi volvió a interrumpirla.

-¿Crees que sabes quién soy o por lo que he pasado?, ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo para decirme que es lo que debo hacer?, no tienes la más mínima idea…

Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la presidenta, pero de repente, una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Shinazugawa, y de un solo jalón, éste fue lanzado a la otra esquina del salón.

Sanemi, mientras recuperaba el aliento y su postura, después de que su espalda chocara contra la pared, pensó en que las cosas no estaban saliendo como él las había planeado. Primero que todo, que pasaba con tan extraña chica, después de haberle dicho un par de cosas ésta puso una cara de tristeza y había comenzado a llorar, dejándolo un poco confundido, no era la reacción que esperaba y no pudo evitar sentirse realmente mal; de nuevo sintió aquel nudo en la boca del estómago de cuando casi la hace tropezar en la estación de tren aquella mañana, "¿Por qué mierdas está llorando, no se supone que estaba dejándome en mi sitio?", pensó para sí mismo, y encima de todo ahora un extraño lo había lanzado al otro lado del salón.

Kanae, asombrada por lo que acababa de presenciar, solo pudo decir:

-Rengoku!

\- Lo siento Kanae-chan - respondió Rengoku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero con una expresión un poco seria y aun con un par de arroces alrededor de su boca - no pensé que, por hacer mi trabajo terminarías siendo tratada de esta forma por el chico nuevo, por favor discúlpame.

\- No!, por favor, espera - dijo Kanae - Solo fue un malentendido, estoy segura que…

De repente un grito cortó aquella naciente conversación.

\- MALDITO BASTARDO, COMO TE ATREVES A EMPUJARME! - grito Sanemi, arrodillado en el suelo, a unos 5 pasos de Rengoku.

\- Hola chico nuevo JAJAJAJA - dijo Rengoku mientras volteaba en dirección a Sanemi - Mi nombre es Rengoku Kyojuro, soy el delegado de la clase, es un placer conocerte…Y ahora te pateare el trasero.

"¿Quién demonios es este imbécil?" pensó Sanemi mientras observaba a ese chico de gruesas y extrañas cejas, corpulento, de cabello dorado como el sol con las puntas rojas, que tenía granos de arroz por toda la boca, y que encima de todo no paraba de reír; Él sería su primer contrincante en esta escuela.

Sanemi nunca había tenido problemas para lidiar con idiotas como él, por el contrario, estaba acostumbrado a ser acosado por otras personas ya que su apariencia siempre lo ponía como el matón de la escuela, y como consecuencia, decenas de personas intentaron vencerlo, pero ésto con el tiempo fue aprovechado por Sanemi, ya que, les daba tal paliza que nadie más se volvía a meter con él en un buen tiempo. "La historia se repite, bien, entonces les enseñare a todos estos idiotas que es lo que pasa cuando se meten conmigo".

Todos los demás estudiantes, ante tal alboroto, pararon inmediatamente de comer y dirigieron su atención hacia los 3 involucrados. "Ese tipo esta loco, por qué le grita a la presidenta, después que ella se ofreció para darle el recorrido", "Menos mal Rengoku-san llegó. Dale su merecido a ese maldito!", así, muchos más de estos comentarios comenzaban a vociferar entre la multitud.

Sanemi se levantó rápidamente y se puso en postura de pelea.

\- Oh?, veo que no eres sólo un cobarde que trata mal a mi Kanae-san, me agradas chico JAJAJAJA - exclamó el alegre Rengoku, mientras también se preparaba para la pelea.

-¡CÁLLATE!, te pateare el trasero idiota - gritó Sanemi.

Kanae ya con dos hilos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, camino hacia ellos en un intento de interferir en la naciente pelea, pero Uzui la detuvo interponiendo su brazo ante ella, y le dijo - No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora presidenta, esto ya no se puede detener, confía en Rengoku.

Sanemi se lanzó a asestar un puñetazo a Rengoku, pero éste lo esquivó rápidamente, y le devolvió uno, que por poco le impacta de lleno en la nariz. "Es jodidamente rápido!", pensó Sanemi, a lo que intentó marcar un segundo golpe al estómago, pero su contrincante ya había predicho esto, y no solo lo bloqueó, si no que esta vez su respuesta pegó de lleno en la mejilla derecha de Sanemi, ahí donde nacían sus enormes cicatrices. Ésto ocasionó que Sanemi diera varios pasos hacia atrás, un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por su boca, y una mirada de furia y confusión nació en su rostro. "Este tipo es fuerte, parece que me encontré con alguien bastante problemático". Sin espera, volvió a cargar contra el delegado, mientras vociferaba un grito; Así la pelea continuaría por otros tres minutos.

"¡Qué demonios pasó!, ¿porque estoy mirando el suelo de nuevo?", se preguntó Sanemi, aquel chico que estaba frente a él era muy superior, no sólo no había podido tocarlo hasta ahora sino que, después de conectar una serie de golpes, lo puso de rodillas.

\- Alguien que avise a los profesores! - se escuchó decir a uno de los alumnos.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Kanae lloraba mirando aquella escena. "Todo esto es mi culpa...", murmuró, a lo que Uzui con una mano en su hombro, la miró por un momento, para después volver su atención a la pelea, "No lo haces nada mal chico, pero tienes mala suerte, tu contrincante es el más fuerte de esta escuela", pensó.

Después de otro rato, y cuando los profesores habían llegado para separarlos, ya todo había terminado. Sanemi se encontraba acostado boca arriba totalmente derrotado, con varios moretones en su cara que ya comenzaban a inflamarse, mientras que Rengoku, que estaba frente a él de pie, solo tenía un hilo de sangre que salía de la parte derecha de su boca.

"Mierda mierda mierda!, cómo pude perder mi primera pelea en esta escuela, ahora seré el hazmerreír de toda la maldita gente". Pensó un frustrado Sanemi. Mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a su contrincante, pensó: "Ahora probablemente me humillará frente a todos", pero lo que vió lo dejaría aún más perdido y conmovido, fue una mezcla de sentimientos muy parecidos a los que había sentido cuando habló con el director acerca del trato. El chico que lo acababa de vencer, le estaba extendiendo su mano, y sin perder su característica sonrisa le dijo:

\- Peleaste bien, Sanemi-san, ¿Te puedo decir Sanemi?, yo creo que sí, ya que hemos peleado y ahora somos amigos, me gustan las personas fuertes, ahora eres parte de mi grupo JAJAJAJA.

Por un instante, Sanemi sintió el urgente deseo de tomar su mano, pero de nuevo su orgullo se lo impidió, así que se la apartó de un golpe, se levantó con dificultad por su cuenta, y sin decir nada se dispuso a salir del salón. Cuando iba atravesando la puerta de éste, pudo percatarse de que Kanae estaba con las manos en su rostro, llorando afligidamente, mientras otros estudiantes intentaban consolarla, esto se convertiría en un recuerdo que atormentaría a Sanemi por todo lo que queda del año.


	4. ¿Amigos?

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**"¿Amigos?"**

El despertador sonó llenando la pequeña y desordenada habitación con un sonido estridente, despertando a un cansado e irritado Shinazugawa Sanemi, que de un golpe apago al ruidoso aparato mientras gesticulaba un gruñido de frustración, y es que había dormido muy poco después de haber hecho horas extra en su trabajo nocturno. "Hoy se acaba la suspensión", pensó Sanemi mientras se levantaba agotadamente, "tengo que volver a esa maldita escuela", inmediatamente un torrente de recuerdos invadieron su cabeza respecto a ese caótico primer día en la Kimetsu School; la cara de Rengoku mientras le extendía su mano, los regaños de los profesores después de que atendieran sus heridas en la enfermería, la reunión con el director Ubuyashiki y la junta de padres diciéndole que no merecía estar en Kimetsu School, y por último los rostros de asco y odio de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, pero nada de eso realmente le molestaba. Durante la última semana y media de suspensión, sólo el rostro triste y lloroso de Kocho Kanae volvía a cruzar nítidamente por su mente una y otra vez y aquel sentimiento de culpa no lo abandonaba.

Cómo pudo se levantó y fue a la cocina, la cual se encontraba en peor estado que su cuarto, llena de platos sucios y apilados en el fregadero. Buscó en la despensa si había algo que pudiera comer y al encontrar solo un pan duro que sobró del día anterior se dispuso a comerlo de desayuno junto con un vaso de agua, se puso el uniforme y salió en camino a tomar de nuevo ese tortuoso viaje en tren de más de una hora hacia la Kimetsu.

Desde hace dos años y medio Shinazugawa Sanemi vivía en un condominio solo, en un barrio digamos no muy agradable, por no decir otra cosa, en una zona industrial de la ciudad, pero aquello era lo único que podía costearse con lo que le quedaba de su sueldo. Afortunadamente y gracias a su apariencia, realmente encajaba bastante bien en la zona, y hasta ahora más allá de un par de peleas no había tenido mayores inconvenientes; asimismo éste quedaba cerca de la zona donde trabajaba, sólo ir a la escuela era un problema ya que era un trayecto realmente largo, aunque podía aprovecharlo para descansar un poco. Y efectivamente así fue, sin darse cuenta otra vez se quedó profundamente dormido en el tren, y en sus sueños, pudo ver a sus hermanos llorando en el hospital mientras lo visitaban después del accidente, también vio la cara de Genya, el segundo mayor después de él, gritándole algo que no podía entender, pero con un rostro lleno de ira y desprecio. Inesperadamente una voz comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, por lo menos en tres ocasiones, hasta que logro que Sanemi despertara desorientado justo para darse cuenta que estaba en la estación donde debía bajarse y que las puertas estaban próximas a cerrarse, "Mierda!", dijo y se levantó apresuradamente logrando salir a tiempo. Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, no pudo lograr descifrar de dónde había provenido aquella voz o si ésta sólo había sido parte de su sueño.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela notó como todos a su alrededor se le quedaban mirando y empezaban a murmurar, "ese es el chico nuevo, dicen que reto en el primer día a Rengoku-san y éste le dio una golpiza", "¿escuchaste?, ese fue el bastardo que hizo llorar a la reina", "que decepción, no lo expulsaron..." y así, siguió escuchando varios comentarios por el estilo.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el tercer piso en dónde se encuentran los salones de los de tercero, Sanemi pensaba en cómo rayos iba a hacer para soportar lo que le quedaba de año, y peor aún, cómo iba a ponerse al día, nadie iba a prestarle sus notas ni nada por el estilo. "Por supuesto que no, no seas idiota, después de todo nadie será tan tonto para ayudarme, algo se me ocurrirá", pensó para sí mismo, aunque de repente al cruzar la esquina para ir hacia el aula de clase pudo ver cómo una sonriente Kanae estaba charlando alegremente con algunas amigas, pero ésta al verlo dejó de sonreír, se quedó callada y le apartó la mirada bajando la cabeza haciendo que sus amigas miraran con desprecio a Sanemi, quién sólo siguió por su camino hacia el salón en donde se sentó en su puesto y recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, cerró los ojos para ignorar todas las miradas amenazantes y de desprecio de sus compañeros mientras esperaba el inicio de clases.

Aunque su paz duraría poco, ya que minutos después escucharía como la puerta se abría de golpe y un ruidoso y alegre Rengoku entraba al salón junto a su inseparable amigo Uzui Tengen.

Inmediatamente al ver a Sanemi, Rengoku casi gritó:

\- Ohhh! Pero si es mi nuevo amigo Sanemi-san JAJAJA, ¿acaso tu suspensión acabó ya?, eso es bueno.

Los dos se acercaron al puesto de Sanemi y Rengoku alegremente le extendió su mano.

\- Lamento lo del otro día, por favor llevémonos bien.

Esto hizo que Sanemi recordará lo que le había dicho el delegado después de haberlo vencido, "ahora eres parte de mi grupo...". Aunque de inmediato pensó para sí mismo "¿Quién demonios se cree este idiota?", al mismo tiempo que ignoraba a Rengoku, quitándole la mirada. Aún no podía olvidar la tremenda paliza que le había dado aquel día, en realidad aún tenía algunos moretones, pero él sabía que debía comportarse, ya le había causado muchos problemas al director, por ahora solo debía ignorarlos.

\- Parece que aún te odia mucho - dijo Uzui con una sonrisa pícara - no creo que nos vaya a dirigir la palabra nunca JAJA.

\- Eso no importa - contestó Rengoku - ahora él es uno de los nuestros, ya lo verás.

Dicho esto cada uno se ubicó en sus respectivos puestos.

Poco después, Sanemi pudo ver que Kocho Kanae entró al salón y después de saludar a Rengoku y Uzui, se sentó suavemente en su pupitre y sin mirarlo dijo en voz baja: "Buen día Shinazugawa-san…". Esto puso realmente incómodo a Sanemi, ella parecía una persona completamente diferente a la que había conocido durante el recorrido por la escuela; aquella actitud con la que lo saludó confirmaba que ella lo odiaba, esto lo había pensado momentos antes, cuando se la encontró en el pasillo y ésta le apartó la mirada, francamente no la podía culpar. De inmediato, aquel recuerdo de verla llorar apareció de nuevo, atormentándolo.

Y así varias semanas pasaron, y ésta vez las clases se desarrollaron con bastante normalidad. Un dia a la hora del almuerzo, y como de costumbre, Rengoku se disponía a invitar a Shinazuwaga para que almorzara con ellos, pero como siempre, éste ya había desaparecido.

\- ¿A dónde demonios se va siempre que es la hora del almuerzo? - preguntó Uzui.

\- De Pronto le gusta comer solo JAJAJA - respondió Rengoku - pero debemos descubrirlo, ¡vamos Uzui!.

No era como si no lo hubieran intentado antes, pero nunca lo encontraban, Sanemi era muy bueno escondiéndose.

\- Por qué seguimos usando nuestras horas de almuerzo buscando a Shinazugawa, esto se está convirtiendo en una rutina bastante rara Kyojuro - se quejó Uzui, mientras seguía a su animado amigo por los pasillos de la escuela.

\- ¿No te intriga saber a dónde va nuestro amigo siempre? - replicó Rengoku

\- Claramente no quiere ser nuestro amigo, no hace otra cosa que ignorarnos y desaparecer

\- ¿Qué piensas de él Tengen?, le preguntó Rengoku mientras salían al campus.

\- Me dio una buena impresión en su presentación, pero es muy obstinado.

\- JAJAJA, ciertamente lo es - siguió Rengoku, mientras reía de manera ruidosa - Pero cuando me enfrenté con él, pude sentir que no era un mal chico, creo que usa esa cara de niño malo para esconderse.

\- ¿Crees que lo que haya pasado con la presidenta haya sido realmente un mal entendido como ella nos dijo?, ¿por eso insistes en buscarlo? - respondió Uzui.

\- Efectivamente así lo siento mi viejo amigo, pero quiero que él nos cuente su versión, solo así podremos estar seguros, además, nadie tiene que pasar completamente solo su último año escolar - concreto Rengoku.

Después de haber recorrido casi todas las instalaciones buscándolo, por fin vieron dónde era que Shinazuwaga se escondía. Él se encontraba en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la escuela, en el viejo edificio que antes era la sede principal del colegio pero que actualmente no era usado, ya que sus instalaciones ya no cumplían con los requerimientos de seguridad y pronto iba a ser demolido para abrir paso a unas nuevas instalaciones de última generación: por este motivo, poca gente solía pasar su tiempo por estos lares. Shinazugawa se encontraba recostado contra un muro, sentado con los brazos sobre las rodillas y mirando hacia el suelo.

"Tienes que aguantar", se decía a sí mismo Sanemi mientras escuchaba a su estómago gruñir de forma estridente, y es que, sus desayunos estaban compuestos básicamente por sobras de comidas pasadas o casi siempre por pedazos de pan duro que sobraba de los días anteriores, ésto claramente era insuficiente para calmar su hambre, y la otra triste verdad era que no tenía un solo centavo para comprar algo de comer de almuerzo.

En realidad nada de eso era un evento extraordinario, Shinazugawa Sanemi vivía en condiciones realmente precarias a pesar que tenía 3 trabajos de medio tiempo, casi todo el dinero que ganaba lo usaba para pagar la renta de donde vivían sus 6 hermanos mas el pequeño condominio donde vivía él, esto sin mencionar lo que les dejaba en un sobre mes a mes para que pudieran mantenerse. A causa de todo esto era muy común para Sanemi tener que aguantar hambre todo el día, y cuando era más insoportable, generalmente trataba de llenarse bebiendo agua en los bebederos cerca de las canchas, donde no se veía un alma durante las horas del almuerzo. Sin embargo, no todo era tan catastrófico, ya que Sanemi poseía otro talento natural a parte de las matemáticas y eso era cocinar, se le daba extraordinariamente bien, al punto que a pesar de su apariencia todos sus trabajos estaban relacionados con esto. Entre semana trabajaba como asistente del chef en un restaurante de ramen, además de un restaurante de comida oriental (bastante popular por cierto), y los fines de semana trabajaba preparando cenas para una cafetería 24 horas, éste último era el único lugar donde podía hacer tantas horas como su cuerpo resistiera. Ya en los restaurantes, él podía hacerse una cena decente al finalizar la jornada, incluso habían ocasiones donde podía llevar algo extra para comer al siguiente día. Para ser honestos, ésto era lo único que hacía que no desfalleciera ante tan infernal ritmo en el que se encontraba desde que había vuelto a la escuela.

\- Solo un año! - se dijo así mismo sin darse cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta - Tienes que compensar lo que les hiciste.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a quienes? , ¿Por qué un año?

De repente, Sanemi volvía a escuchar aquella fastidiosa voz que lo había estado persiguiendo todos los días desde que había vuelto de la suspensión. Al levantar su cabeza, observó de nuevo aquellas dos figuras corpulentas, que lo miraban mientras sonreían, como si hubiesen ganado el juego de las escondidas, eran de nuevo el delegado Rengoku y el extravagante Uzui. Sanemi no lograba entender porque a pesar de que los rechazaba constantemente, los trataba de forma agresiva y amenazante, ellos seguían hablándole y persiguiéndole por toda la escuela como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Al principio, Sanemi se había sentido realmente irritado por esto, incluso pensó en varias ocaciones que terminaría peleando de nuevo con él, pero la verdad era completamente opuesta, conforme los días habían transcurrido Sanemi comenzó a sentir un esbozo de felicidad, ya que aquellas dos insistentes personas no habían dejado de tratarlo con amabilidad, de invitarlo a compartir momentos con ellos y a hacerle conversaciones sobre asuntos cotidianos, como si Sanemi hubiese sido parte de su grupo desde hace años. Ciertamente eran las únicas personas en la escuela con las que "cruzaba" palabras, ya que después de los eventos del primer día y lo que le hizo a Kocho Kanae, Sanemi se había convertido en un paria de la escuela, un marginado como no se había visto en mucho tiempo.

\- Eso no es de su incumbencia - replicó Sanemi, volviendo a bajar la mirada - ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí de todas formas?, ¿no tienen na…

Pero de repente, su frase se vio interrumpida por el gruñido de su estómago, que fue tan fuerte que los tres lo pudieron escuchar sin problema. Totalmente avergonzado, Sanemi no pudo decir más, y se puso completamente rojo.

-WOW, ese gruñido fue impresionante - dijo Uzui con una carcajada - JAJAJA Debes estar muerto del hambre amigo.

A lo que Rengoku riendo asintió - JAJAJA, Es cierto, precisamente por eso estamos aquí, queremos que comiences a acompañarnos a la hora del almuerzo Sanemi-san, ¿dónde está tu almuerzo?

Un silencio incomodo se formó y después de un rato Sanemi entendió que la situación no iba a cambiar a menos que les dijera la verdad, quizás así, lo dejarían en paz de una vez por todas.

\- No tengo nada que comer ¿está bien?, no es agradable ver a los demás comiendo cuando tú no tienes nada, por eso vengo aquí a esperar que acabe la hora del almuerzo. Ahora que lo saben, lárguense y déjenme tranquilo.

De repente, el ambiente cambió drásticamente, y es que el semblante amable y alegre de Rengoku cambió, y Uzui pudo notar que éste había dejado de sonreír; estaba furioso, como poca gente lo había podido ver. Rápidamente, Rengoku tomó a Sanemi por su saco de la escuela y lo levantó con una facilidad que solo demostraba lo fuerte que era y lo apoyó contra la pared de un solo golpe. Incrédulo Sanemi no entendía qué estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces?, ¿quieres pelea maldito?

Pero se quedó completamente atónito cuando vio el rostro furioso de Rengoku, Sanemi creyó ver en los ojos del delegado que había ira y decepción, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza y compasión.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?, los amigos no se ocultan cosas tan importantes - Gritó el delegado de la clase.

\- ¿AHH? - gruñó Sanemi, aún intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre de Rengoku - Suéltame!, ese no es tu problema, no es como si fueras a darme de tu comida, idiota!

\- POR SUPUESTO QUE TE DARÍA DE MI COMIDA! - gritó aún más fuerte Rengoku, ésto hizo que Sanemi se quedará completamente callado, mirándolo con la boca medio abierta.

De repente la mano de Uzui, se posó sobre el hombro del delegado diciendo - Basta Kyojuro.

Esto hizo que Rengoku cayera en cuenta y soltara a Shinazugawa de su agarre, mientras decía - Lo siento.

\- Eres un idiota Shinazugawa-san - continuó Uzui - si no tenías nada de comer, debiste habernos dicho. Debe ser un infierno tener que pasar todo el día sin comer nada, eso no es extravagante, es triste.

Una tras otra, las sorpresas no dejaban de llegar a Sanemi desde que había aceptado tan particular trato por el bienestar de sus hermanos, ahora se había juntado con dos personas realmente extrañas que no terminaba de comprender y, que se preocupaban por él. Ésto último era algo que Sanemi ciertamente no experimentaba hace mucho tiempo, todo esto lo abrumó de tal forma que no sabía qué decirles, quería buscar una excusa para poder seguir discutiendo con ellos pero por más que lo intentó no encontró una.

De repente escuchó de nuevo a Rengoku decir

\- Tengen, por favor ve al salón y trae lo que queda de nuestra comida, y si no es suficiente, por favor compra algo en la cafetería para Sanemi-san. Creo que de ahora en adelante almorzaremos aquí en el viejo edificio abandonado de la escuela, también le pediré a mi hermano que haga unas raciones extras JAJAJA.

Sanemi vio casi de inmediato que aquella expresión alegre y enérgica de Rengoku había vuelto.

\- Hombre eso es una pena, ya no podré ver a todas las chicas lindas del salón comiendo, pero esta bien, le pediré a mis novias que me hagan un poco más de comida de lo habitual de ahora en adelante - escuchó Sanemi decir a Uzui mientras este se dirigía en dirección al salón.

Todo esto arrolló a Sanemi y lo desbordó de sentimientos, haciendo que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla derecha sin que él se diera cuenta.

\- BASTA! ¿Por que hacen todo esto por mí? - Dijo ya un afligido Sanemi.

\- Ya te lo dije - Respondió Rengoku - eso es lo que significa ser amigos, será mejor que te acostumbres JAJA.

Un rato después, los tres estaban sentados y la comida estaba en el centro.

\- ¿Acaso la comida que hace mi hermanito menor no es maravillosa? JAJAJA, simplemente es la mejor del mundo! - decía Rengoku mientras le pasaba otra bola de arroz a Sanemi, el cual, mientras temblaba en silencio, la recibía y comía.

\- Aquí tengo arroz y un poco de curry, también compre algunos jugos en la cafetería - le dijo Uzui mientras le pasaba su contenedor de comida.

\- Gracias… - susurro Sanemi, quien se encontraba con la cabeza baja.

\- ¿QUE? no te escucho amigo, habla más fuerte - dijo Uzui mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, y ponía su mano detrás de su oreja haciendo una mueca de no poder escuchar bien.

\- QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS! - dijo un furioso Sanemi, mientras comía ahora de manera apresurada y derramaba lágrimas.

\- Así está mucho mejor- respondió Uzui, el cual pensó "Tenías razón Kyojuro, es un buen chico".

Después volteó a mirar a Rengoku y se echaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras Sanemi comenzaba a gesticular una pequeña sonrisa.


	5. Un plan para pedir perdón

**CAPÍTULO V**

**"Un plan para pedir perdón"**

La vida en la escuela había mejorado sustancialmente para Sanemi, en las últimas semanas se había integrado por completo al grupo de Rengoku, incluso le habían presentado a los otros dos miembros de éste; dos estudiantes de segundo grado llamados Iguro Obanai de 17 años y Kanroji Mitsuri de 18 años. Sanemi poco a poco se había estado abriendo con Rengoku y Uzui al punto de que les contó un poco de su pasado y el trato que había hecho con el director.

Pero aún había algo que Sanemi no podía ignorar, y ese algo era su situación con Kocho Kanae. Sanemi aun quería disculparse con ella por todo lo ocurrido el primer día de clases pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo a pesar de que ella lo saludaba todos los días, él se percataba de que ésta ya no lo miraba a la cara; pero algo dentro de él quería que la presidenta le volviese a sonreír como aquel día del recorrido de la escuela, aunque por más que pensara aún no encontraba una buena excusa para hablarle.

\- Amigo mío, tus calificaciones son tan horribles como tu cara, solo sacaste buenas notas en matemáticas - dijo Uzui asomándose sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sanemi, mientras éste miraba su boletín de notas de los primeros exámenes del primer corte.

\- JAJAJA necesitas ayuda para ponerte al día en tus calificaciones o no lograrás cumplir con lo que tú ya sabes… - adicionó Rengoku mientras se paraba frente a él.

\- Cállense, no es tan fácil - dijo Sanemi - llevo más de un año sin estudiar seriamente...

\- Bueno solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer - dijo Uzui mirando a Rengoku quien captó la idea y la complementó.

\- JAJAJA vamos a tener que ayudarte a estudiar después de clases.

\- Eso es imposible - replicó Sanemi- ustedes saben que tengo trabajo y no me queda tiempo.

Durante un rato, los tres quedaron en silencio tratando de encontrar una solución, aunque después de unos minutos Rengoku saco a los otros dos de sus pensamientos golpeando el escritorio de Sanemi con las dos manos y con una gran sonrisa dijo.

\- Esto es perfecto, somos unos idiotas, se nos olvidó la hora opcional de estudio que tenemos 3 veces a la semana, podemos usar esa y parte de la hora de almuerzo para ayudar a nuestro iracundo Sanemi-san.

A lo que Uzui asintió y Sanemi vio con un poco de admiración al delegado.

Kocho Kanae había empezado su año escolar con el pie izquierdo, o más bien, todo se había ido al traste desde la llegada de aquel chico nuevo, Shinazugawa Sanemi. Los eventos que se habían desencadenado aquel día seguían atormentando a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. El haber visto como Shinazugawa-san se había ido todo golpeado por su culpa y como encima de todo lo habían suspendido por casi 2 semanas, la había deprimido desde ese día.

"Tonta!", se dijo a sí misma mientras preparaba la cena para sus hermanas, "Como no se te ocurrió que claramente Shinazugawa-san debió tener eventos difíciles en su pasado, como se te ocurrió decirle aquellas palabras..." pensaba mientras se daba golpecitos en la cabeza con una mano.

Y es que era la primera vez en toda su vida que ella había tenido un altercado de aquella forma con otra persona, desde el momento en que vio a Shinazugawa-san presentarse ante el salón de aquella manera tan particular, Kanae pudo sentir que detrás de toda esa ira y agresividad había algo de tristeza, y eso fue lo que hizo que se decidiera a postularse como voluntaria para hacerle el recorrido por la escuela.

Y es que al comienzo todo iba relativamente bien, primero ella había reunido el valor para decirle que olvidara aquellos vergonzosos momentos que habían pasado en la estación del tren, y después había logrado que él le respondiera a sus preguntas, lo cual la animó mucho, y en ese momento pensó: "Debo encontrar la forma de decirle que quiero ser su amiga". Pero las cosas no pudieron terminar peor, y es que el plan de Kanae era decirle al terminar el recorrido que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él había dicho acerca de no querer hacer amigos, y que si gustaba ella podría serlo; pero cuando Shinazugawa-san le respondió de aquella forma tan agresiva ella supo inmediatamente que había cometido un error, que lo había ofendido, y para empeorar las cosas bajo la presión no supo qué responder y lo único que se le ocurrió decirle fue aquella fatídica frase sobre su pasado.

A partir de ese punto ella no pudo ser la misma, constantemente pensaba que todo eso había sido su culpa, y que ahora toda la escuela odiaba a Shinazugawa-san. Quería encontrar la forma de disculparse con él, y si era posible que pudiesen ser al menos compañeros de clase normales.

Por lo que cuando llegó el día en que finalmente Shinazugawa-san volvía de su suspensión, Kanae había planeado encontrarse con él antes de que las clases comenzarán. Ella supuso que él tomaría el tren como el primer día y efectivamente acertó, sin embargo nuevamente Shinazugawa-san se encontraba dormitando y esta vez se veía mucho más cansado, Kanae no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué de esto, por lo que se le quedó mirando y detalló cómo tenía unas bolsas grises debajo de los ojos, pero al apartar la mirada por un momento para verificar en qué parte del camino iba, vio por la ventana del vagón y se percató que ya estaban llegando a la estación de la Kimetsu School, por lo que volvió rápidamente su atención hacia Shinazugawa-san notando que este seguía profundamente dormido y sólo se le ocurrió llamarlo varias veces para que se despertara, y afortunadamente logró conseguir que empezara a abrir los ojos, pero la pena de haber estado gritando su nombre la invadió e inmediatamente, cuando se abrieron las puertas del vagón, Kanae salió corriendo antes de que el se diera cuenta de que había sido ella. Posteriormente, ya en la escuela cuando Kanae se lo encontró en el pasillo toda esa vergüenza que sentía estalló y la abrumó de tal forma que no le permitió hablarle, y al contrario, solo pudo agachar la mirada en silencio.

Mientras se encontraba distraída durante un receso, con una cara de tristeza Kanae pensó "Seguramente me odia...".

\- Últimamente te encuentras muy pensativa - le dijo una de sus amigas.

\- Es por el chico nuevo ¿verdad?, no te preocupes Kanae-chan, no permitiremos que se te acerque de nuevo en todo lo que queda del año.

Esta última frase, no hizo más que hacerla sentirse peor, ya que desde que Shinazugawa-san había vuelto de su suspensión hubieron cientos de ocasiones en las cuales ella pudo empezar una conversación aprovechando el hecho de que se sentaban el uno al lado del otro, pero no había sido capaz quizás por la culpa, y ahora frecuentemente se quedaba observándolo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Con el pasar de los días notó que Rengoku-san y Uzui-san comenzaron a acercarse a Shinazugawa-san, y que poco a poco, este se empezó a volver cercano a ellos (esto le causo un poco de celos); también notó que él siempre se iba a la hora del almuerzo y supuso que lo hacía para tomar un respiro de ese ambiente que debía serle tan incómodo, o que simplemente quería estar lo más lejos de ella cuando pudiese. Todos esos pensamientos la estaban afectando, y no le estaban permitiendo disfrutar de su último año escolar. "Debo hacer algo", pensó "Debo encontrar una forma para poder hablar con él y aprovechar para disculparme".

Días después, durante la entrega de notas, Kocho Kanae como siempre había quedado en primer lugar de toda la escuela, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya que, a su derecha, Shinazugawa-san se encontraba viendo su boletín con una cara de preocupación.

"¿Le habrá ido mal?" pensó, y es que sus sospechas rápidamente fueron confirmadas cuando escuchó a Uzui decirle ese comentario acerca de sus malas notas y después a Rengoku decirle que si seguía así no podría cumplir con "algo". Esto despertó la curiosidad de Kanae, la cual desde hace un tiempo, no podía parar de sentirse intrigada con respecto a quién era realmente Shinazugawa Sanemi. Al escuchar a Rengoku y Uzui decirle a Shinazugawa que lo iban a ayudar a estudiar, la oportunidad que ella había estado esperando apareció como un rayo de luz. "Claro!, que tonta, puedo ayudarlo a que mejore sus notas, sé que ninguno de ellos tiene suficientes conocimientos como para ayudarlo completamente, quizás, sí redactó un cuadernillo de notas pueda entregárselo", comenzaba a planear una cada vez más alegre Kanae.

Después de unos pocos días donde Rengoku y Uzui dedicaron sus horas libres y de almuerzo a tratar de ayudar a Sanemi con el repaso de varias asignaturas, llegaron a un punto en el que por más que trataran de explicarle no lograban avanzar y lo confundían más.

\- Lo siento Sanemi-kun - dijo un resignado Uzui - creo que este es el límite de lo que podemos ayudarte.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo - añadió un sonriente pero frustrado Rengoku.

\- Díganme la verdad… ustedes son tan tontos como yo ¿verdad?- preguntó Sanemi.

-La verdad mi querido Sanemi - trató de responder un apenado Rengoku - es que nuestras calificaciones están dentro del promedio de la escuela, ni Uzui ni yo somos realmente estudiantes destacados, por lo que hasta aquí llegan nuestros conocimientos.

Y es que esa era la realidad, a pesar de la popularidad de Rengoku y su título de Rey de la Kimetsu School sus calificaciones lo posicionaban muy lejos de la reina que siempre era la número uno. Por otro lado, Uzui cada corte lo pasaba con lo mínimo para no tener que asistir a clases extra, el estudio no era lo suyo y es que solo destacaba en todo lo relacionado con artes que era lo que realmente le apasionaba.

\- Ack - exclamó Uzui - solo la presidenta sería capaz de ayudarnos con esto.

Esto llamó la atención de Sanemi haciendo que este musitara.

\- Eso es imposible, sabes que ella no me soporta…

Uzui se le quedó mirando un tiempo en silencio pensando "mmmm, este no se ha dado cuenta de todas esas clases en las que la presidenta se le ha quedado viendo como si no hubiera nadie más en el planeta… es un idiota!".

De repente Rengoku exclamó - Está decidido! Sanemi debe disculparse con Kanae-san y pedirle que le ayude a ponerse al día con las materias.

\- QUE!? - replicó Sanemi mirando sorprendido a Rengoku.

\- Tú quieres disculparte ¿cierto? - agregó Rengoku.

A lo que Sanemi no respondió nada, aunque se pudo notar en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo.

\- No te preocupes Sanemi - dijo Rengoku sonriendo mientras le daba golpes en el hombro - la presidenta es una chica de buen corazón, estoy seguro de que te perdonará y te ayudará si se lo pides de la forma correcta - Reunámonos con los demás para ver qué podemos hacer - concluyó el delegado

Al reunirse y después de preguntar por consejo en su problemático grupo, Sanemi recibió terribles ideas.

\- Debes decirle fuerte y claro que lo sientes JAJAJA - dijo Rengoku.

\- Debes invitarla a una cita, quizás una cena y ver una película - replicó Uzui, con una mano en su mentón, totalmente serio.

\- Qu-Quizas deberías invitarla a com-comer ramen - dijo en voz baja Kanroji.

Todas parecían terribles ideas, el último que quedaba era Iguro, el cual después de un tiempo de pensarlo, dijo

\- Considerando tu falta de habilidades sociales, tu cara de yakuza y tu forma tan horrible de ser, creo que la mejor opción es que le compres un regalo, y que cuando se lo entregues, le pidas disculpas…eso es lo que haría yo - dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Kanroji.

Sanemi puso una cara de fiera al escuchar a Iguro, pero realmente no sentía que estuviera diciendo nada que no fuera verdad, y comparando su idea con la de los demás, era la menos demente.

\- Me parece bien, dijo un poco nervioso.

\- Desafortunadamente hay otro detalle - interrumpió Uzui - y es que nadie en la escuela dejará que te acerques a Kanae, no después de todo lo que pasó.

-Es cierto… -dijo Sanemi bajando la cabeza.

\- No se preocupen JAJA - indico casi de un grito el animado Rengoku - para eso tienes al delegado de la clase mi querido y malhumorado amigo, cuando lo necesites, pídemelo y yo organizaré una reunión extraordinaria del consejo estudiantil después de clases, y una vez terminado, podrás hablar con Kanae-san.

\- Es una gran idea! y muy romántica! - indicó Kanroji emocionada, a lo que Sanemi al escucharla la volteo a mirar con cara de revolver, y ésta inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Rengoku.

Ese día Sanemi después de trabajar en el primer restaurante, mientras se encontraba caminando hacia su segundo trabajo se cruzó con una anciana que estaba vendiendo algunos objetos al azar en la calle. Recordando que no tendría mucho tiempo entre trabajo y trabajo para buscar el dichoso regalo se acercó a ver si encontraba algo que le llamase la atención para regalárselo a Kocho. Mirando detalladamente todos los objetos que tenía esta anciana entre anillos, broches, peluches, espejos y llaveros, algo llamó su atención y sin pensarlo mucho con una pequeña sonrisa lo agarro y después de inspeccionarlo un poco decidió que ese sería el regalo perfecto para su disculpa.

Al día siguiente y como era de costumbre, el particular grupo del rey de la Kimetsu School se encontraban compartiendo su almuerzo, a lo que un inusualmente tranquilo Sanemi no decía nada, solo comía con la cabeza gacha, como si hubiese sido regañado por su madre.

\- ¿Y qué demonios le pasa a este? - pregunto Iguro señalándole con el dedo pulgar.

Sanemi al escucharlo inmediatamente levantó la cabeza con una mueca de ira en su rostro, todos estaban esperando su habitual forma de reaccionar, pero pareció que las palabras se le hubiesen quedado atrapadas en la garganta, se quedó con la boca abierta durante algunos segundos, para después, sólo cerrarla, y proseguir con su comida.

\- ¿Que escondes? - Le preguntó Uzui mientras comía un sándwich.

\- JAJA parece que mi querido amigo por fin consiguió el regalo de disculpa para la reina - exclamó Rengoku mientras le daba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Sanemi, haciendo que este último se atragantara y comenzara a toser de forma ruidosa.

Como consecuencia, el ambiente del grupo se animó muchísimo.

\- ¿En serio? KYAAAA! - grito Kanroji.

\- Mi querido Sanemi crece tan rápido - indicó Uzui con su característica forma de molestarlo, mientras hacía la mímica de secarse una lágrima.

\- CA-CÁLLENSE! - gritó un cada vez más rojo Sanemi.

\- ¿Que le compraste a Kanae-senpai Shinazugawa-san? - dijo una emocionada Kanroji mientras juntaba sus brazos, codo con codo, como si fuese a lanzar sus dos puños hacia Sanemi

\- N-Nada especial, solo un llavero, y acto seguido lo saco y se lo mostró a los demás.

Pero los demás al verlo, se quedaron en silencio, la emoción se fue y ésto puso más nervioso a Sanemi.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa?, preguntó Iguro.

\- Hermano, es bastante raro, ¿Donde diablos lo conseguiste? - Le dijo Uzui mientras acercaba su rostro al mencionado regalo para verlo más detalladamente.

Sanemi se puso pálido, no esperaba esa reacción y se maldijo a sí mismo por no pedirles ayuda para escogerlo.

\- JAJAJA es bastante peculiar - agregó Rengoku.

\- A mi me parece lindo Kyaaa - dijo Kanroji.

\- Bueno, ya teniendo el presente creo que es hora de activar la segunda parte del plan - indicó Iguro.

-¡Déjenlo en mis manos! - dijo Rengoku con su habitual sonrisa levantándose de inmediato - citare la reunión de emergencia para hoy en la tarde. Así que después podrán hablar con tranquilidad.

Sanemi lo miro con cara de querer echarse para atrás, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Rengoku se fue, "No hay vuelta atrás" pensó Sanemi, "No te atrevas a estropearlo de nuevo".

Ese día las clases prosiguieron de manera normal, pero al único que se le notaba realmente tenso era a Sanemi, lo cual generó un aura de miedo en el resto de la clase, pensaban que en cualquier momento este iba a explotar y atacaría a alguien. Pero Sanemi no era el único que estaba actuando extraño, ya que la chica que se sentaba a su lado estaba realmente emocionada, y al contrario de él, está expedía un aura de felicidad que daba la ilusión de que se podían ver florecitas alrededor de ella.

Y es que su plan también estaba listo, Kanae había terminado el cuaderno de notas hace un par de días pero no había tenido la valentía para entregárselo a Shinazugawa-san, principalmente porque sus amigas no permitirían que ella se acercara a él.

Pero todo cambió unos minutos antes, cuando Rengoku citó a una reunión del consejo estudiantil extraordinaria para ese mismo día después de clases, esto se le hizo un poco raro a Kanae pero pensó en que el delegado de la clase debía tener sus razones, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue un comentario que éste soltó inmediatamente después del anuncio, "Espero que Sanemi-san no se aburra esperándome, ya que quedamos de ir a estudiar después de la reunión JAJAJA".

Cuando Kanae escuchó esto, se puso realmente feliz, ya que ésta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para enmendar de una vez por todas este problema, quizás después de la reunión podría hablar con Shinazugawa sin que ninguna de sus amigas o compañeros los interrumpieran, pero también cayó en cuenta que la realidad era otra, sólo pensar que tendría que hablar con aquel chico a solas, la puso realmente nerviosa, no podía dejar de pensar en qué y cómo se lo diría, no iba a permitirse cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Las horas pasaron, y la reunión del consejo estudiantil dio comienzo, realmente los temas tratados fueron muy extraños, nada realmente importante lo cual hizo que todos los involucrados se preguntaran en qué demonios estaba pensando Rengoku, pero este se veía muy emocionado y un poco impaciente por algo como si estuviera esperando una llamada importante o algo así. Por otro lado Kanae era otra que se veía realmente ansiosa, prestaba poco cuidado a la reunión y no hacía más que mirar al reloj y a la puerta.

Al terminarse la reunión Rengoku se acercó a Kanae y le dijo

\- Kanae-san ¿podrías hacerme un favor?, Sanemi-san está en el salón aun esperándome, puedes ir y decirle que me demoro un poco en llegar, aún tengo algunos asuntos que hablar con algunos de los otros representantes. Kanae al escuchar ésto se puso claramente feliz por saber en dónde se encontraba Sanemi, asintió a la petición de Rengoku y se fue a su encuentro.

Mientras veía alejarse a la presidenta, Rengoku pensó: "Ya todo queda en tus manos Sanemi-san, no me decepciones".

Sanemi había estado esperando inquieto en el salón a que la dichosa reunión terminara pero se había retirado un momento para ir al baño, a su regreso encontró a Kanae parada en frente del pupitre de él.

Al entrar, para que ella lo notara Sanemi hizo ruido, y Kanae al escucharlo volteó y cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ansiosa.

\- Oh, lo siento presidenta, estoy esperando a Rengoku… - dijo Sanemi mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza.

\- Lo sé!, él me envió aquí a decirte que se iba a demorar un poco más.

\- ah... está bien - le respondió Sanemi mientras pensaba "Maldito bastardo, es un genio".

Pero ahí murió la conversación, ya que ninguno de los dos decía una palabra. Sanemi se quedó en la puerta sin mover un músculo, con una mano metida en su bolsillo derecho, mientras que Kanae, nerviosa jugaba con su cabello.

"Vamos Kanae..." - pensó tratando de darse ánimos - "debes hacerlo ahora, ¡no vas a tener más oportunidades como ésta!"

Pero de repente y sin que ella se percatara, Shinazugawa-san se acercó dando dos largos pasos, lo cual la puso realmente nerviosa y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y levantar sus manos en afán de protegerse de algo que no sabía exactamente qué era, al abrir uno de sus ojos, vio que Shinazugawa-san estaba inclinado frente a ella con su brazo derecho extendido, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo.

\- Por favor discúlpame por lo que pasó el primer día de clases! - dijo Sanemi - no fue mi intención haberte dicho esas cosas, por favor acepta esto como compensación, y si no me quieres hablar el resto del año no te culparé.

Kanae totalmente asombrada, solo pudo extender su mano para recibir aquello que le estaba ofreciendo Shinazugawa-san, cuando éste sintió que la mano de ella estaba rozando la suya, abrió el puño y un pequeño peluche, de esos que se pueden usar de llavero, cayó en su mano. Kanae aún estupefacta de tan inesperada situación, miró más de cerca el objeto. Era un peluche de un gatito blanco frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera de mal humor, la verdad es que era un poco extraño, pero nada de eso importaba, el corazón de Kanae palpitaba tan fuerte que ella sentía que le iba a explotar.

Shinazugawa se incorporó y vio como Kocho lo estaba viendo con los ojos vidriosos, "Mierda, va a llorar otra vez, ¿que hice mal?", se preguntó a sí mismo.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención ponerte incómoda, sabía que algo tan tonto como esto no compensaría lo que te hice, será mejor que me vaya y espere a Rengoku afuera - dijo Sanemi mientras agarraba su maleta y daba media vuelta para salir del aula. Cuando ya se encontraba en el pasillo, escuchó la voz de Kanae

\- Espera Shinazugawa-san!

Esto hizo que Sanemi se quedara inmóvil, pero sin poder voltearse para verla. "Esta es la parte donde me dice hasta de que me voy a morir y que no quiere que le vuelva a dirigir la palabra", pensó.

Pero su asombro fue más cuando escucho a la presidenta decir.

\- No es justo, ¿porque eres tú el que se está disculpando? fui yo la que comenzó todo esto. Fui yo la que te hizo esas preguntas tan atrevidas... y por mi culpa... terminaste peleando con Rengoku-san y fuiste suspendido…

Sanemi pudo notar que la voz de Kanae se estaba quebrando un poco, a lo que volteó para mirarla. Kocho Kanae, la chica más popular de la escuela se encontraba frente a él, con sus ojos aguados mientras que con sus dos manos abrazaba un cuadernillo.

\- Yo soy la que debe pedirte disculpas Shinazugawa-san, por favor discúlpame.

Acto seguido ella se inclinó, a lo que Sanemi se sintió abrumado por tal acto, y como siempre, su mal hábito salió, comenzó a temblar y rechinar los dientes, totalmente paralizado. "De nuevo esta chica hace todo lo contrario a lo que estoy esperando, está loca!", pensó Sanemi.

\- Se que no te ha ido bien en algunas materias, perdón pero que día escuché la conversación que tenías con Uzui-san y Rengoku-san sobre tus notas, así que como símbolo de disculpa - dijo mientras extendía el cuadernillo hacia Sanemi - he recopilado algunos apuntes de varias asignaturas en este cuadernillo, las cuales estoy segura que te serán de ayuda, por favor acéptalo!

A pesar de que Kanae mantuvo sus brazos extendidos por algo más de diez segundos, Sanemi no podía moverse.

\- ¿No lo quieres? - preguntó Kanae un poco dubitativa.

A lo que Sanemi salió de su estado de shock y se acercó a ella, tomando el cuadernillo, y diciendo en voz baja "Gracias".

Kanae estaba realmente feliz, Shinazugawa-san había aceptado su disculpa y al verlo noto que este se encontraba ahora extrañamente tranquilo, kanae pensó que este era el momento perfecto para poder hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

\- Si te parece bien, también podría ayudarte a estudiar los temas que aún no entiendas, dijo nerviosa, mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba al suelo.

Sanemi con el cuaderno en sus manos, no entendía por qué Kocho Kanae sin que aún él le hubiese pedido su ayuda, se estaba ofreciendo para apoyarlo con sus estudios, después de todo lo que le había hecho, ella no tenía porqué hacer más por el.

-También - continuó Kanae atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Shinazugawa quién seguía atónito mirándola - no quiero que sigan los malentendidos entre nosotros, la verdad... es que ese día lo que realmente quería decirte era que no tienes porqué pasar tu ultimo año escolar sin amigos, y yo…

El chico frente a ella, sin apartarle la mirada continuó escuchando atento.

Yo quisiera... - dijo Kanae mirando decisivamente a los ojos a Sanemi - si es posible ser tu amiga.

Sanemi al escuchar esto le apartó la mirada apenado quedando en silencio, aunque unos segundos después dijo suavemente.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien

Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta bruscamente para que ella no pudiera ver que estaba completamente rojo y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Pero de nuevo la voz de la presidenta lo detuvo, pero esta vez, fue una risa.

\- jejeje Shinazugawa-san! muchas gracias por el regalo, lo atesoraré.

Esto hizo que Sanemi volteara a verla asombrado y de nuevo como había pasado aquel primer día, se encontró con aquella chica sonriéndole, a lo que Sanemi no pudo evitar sonreír también.


	6. Oasis

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**"Oasis"**

Kocho Kanae estaba radiante, casi parecía que estaba brillando en el comedor sentada junto a sus hermanas y primas mientras desayunaban, causando que éstas se le quedaran mirando asombradas.

\- Kanae-oneechan, ¿te encuentras bien? - Preguntó una joven Aoi Kanzaki.

A lo que Kanae la miro mientras peinaba el cabello de Kanao y le dijo con una enorme sonrisa - Me encuentro sensacional, gracias por preguntar Aoi-chan

\- ¿Qué rayos pasó ayer en la escuela Onee-san? - preguntó Shinobu - desde que volviste has estado súper contenta, incluso estabas tarareando mientras preparabas la cena anoche.

\- Oh! nada en especial mi querida Shinobu-chan, no te preocupes por mi jejeje - dijo ya una cada vez más roja Kanae, dándose cuenta que era el centro de atención de esa mañana - Si no nos apuramos, llegaremos tarde a la escuela - dijo nerviosa mientras se levantaba recogiendo sus cosas y se disponía a irse.

"Qué vergüenza", pensó Kanae la cual tenía sus dos manos sobre sus mejillas mientras caminaba a la estación del tren. Y es que el origen de su felicidad es que por fin había podido hacer las paces con Shinazugawa-san, cuando ella se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a ponerse al día en sus notas éste había aceptado y para colmo de males le había comprado un presente, algo que ella claramente no esperaba, aquel particular pero lindo llavero de un gatico malhumorado, el cual ya llevaba adherido a su mochila, era la otra razón que la tenía en las nubes aquella mañana. La noche anterior se había quedado viéndolo por horas antes de irse a dormir, pensando que de cierta manera éste era muy parecido a Shinazugawa-san, lo cual era extremadamente tierno, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si él fue consciente de ello cuando lo compró.

Pero de un momento a otro, Kanae paró, como si alguien hubiese presionado el botón de apagado que todos los humanos tenían en su nuca, ya que en el momento en que estaba a punto de entrar a la estación de tren cayó en cuenta que probablemente se encontraría con Shinazugawa-san, y que estarían los dos solos por aproximadamente 15 minutos que era lo que se demoraba el trayecto a la Kimetsu School, ésto hizo que se sintiera realmente nerviosa, no entendía del todo por que, pero es como si desde el momento en que ellos por fin se habían reconciliado algo dentro de ella hubiera cambiado, ahora el solo hecho de pensar en Shinazugawa la ponía realmente inquieta. "¿De que vamos a hablar?", "¿se sentirá incómodo si lo molesto en el tren?", "Dios, que me pasa, no es como si no hubiéramos hablado ayer un rato" se dijo así misma mientras se daba unas palmaditas en las mejillas con las manos, y prosiguió con su camino.

Pero para su decepción, Shinazugawa no se encontraba en el tren esa mañana, esto puso a Kanae un poco triste, aunque trato de no darle mucha importancia. Después de llegar a la escuela y subir a su salón, como era costumbre, su grupo de amigas se encontraban en el pasillo al frente del aula y al verla se acercaron a ella para saludarla.

\- Buenos días Kanae-chan, ¿como estás? - a lo que la aludida, como siempre respondió con su característica energía

\- Buenos días chicas, muy bien.

\- Oh! - de repente una de ellas exclamó - ¿es eso un nuevo peluche que llevas en tu mochila?

A lo que Kanae un poco nerviosa respondió - S-Si, jejejee lo recibí hace poco.

\- Kyaaaa ¿de quien?, comenzaron a gritar el grupo de animadas chicas, mientras se acercaban más hacia Kanae, rodeándola para que no escapara.

\- ¿Es de la escuela?

-¿te lo regaló un chico, te gusta?

-¿quién es? por favor por favor dinos!

Y así un bombardeo de preguntas empezaron a llover sobre la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la cual solo podía levantar sus manos en un esfuerzo por salvaguardar su espacio personal, "¿gustarme?" pensó para sí misma, e inevitablemente un color rosa comenzó a brotar de sus mejillas empeorando su situación, ya que sus amigas al ver esto, aumentaron la intensidad del interrogatorio.

Le tomaría a Kanae más de 15 minutos convencerlas de que la persona que se lo había regalado había sido una de sus hermanas. Ella decidió mentir acerca de la procedencia del regalo, ya que claramente sabía que la mayoría de gente odiaba a Shinazugawa-san por lo que había pasado entre ellos y no quería causarle más problemas. Comunicar la verdad sobre lo ocurrido aquel día a todos sus amigos y compañeros era otra cosa que deseaba enmendar, ya que hasta la fecha sólo Uzui, Rengoku y ella eran los únicos que sabían la verdad, aunque aún no había pensado mucho en como hacerlo ya que su prioridad número uno hasta ahora había sido hacer las paces con Shinazugawa.

Kanae entró al salón y de nuevo para su sorpresa, ni Shinazugawa, ni Uzui, ni Rengoku se encontraban, causándole curiosidad ya que las clases iban a comenzar pronto. Una vez sentada y mientras sacaba sus cuadernos y libros, aquella pregunta volvió a su cabeza como un relámpago, "¿Un hombre que me gusta?", y de nuevo inconscientemente puso sus dos manos sobre sus mejillas, en un gesto de vergüenza.

Al momento de sonar la campana Tetsuido-sensei entró al salón saludando a todos los estudiantes y justo cuando éste estaba poniendo sus cosas sobre su escritorio, la puerta se abrió de golpe y todo el salón vio como Rengoku, seguido por Uzui y Shinazugawa entraban jadeando, se notaba que habían estado corriendo para intentar no llegar tarde.

\- Llegan tarde jóvenes - replicó el maestro.

\- Lo siento mucho Tetsuido-Sensei!, es mi responsabilidad, estábamos charlando y nos olvidamos del tiempo JAJAJA! - Grito Rengoku sonriendo, a lo que todo el salón no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Lo dejaré pasar porque se que eres un chico responsable Rengoku-san, vayan a sus asientos por favor.

Y así los recién llegados lo hicieron, y mientras éstos pasaban por delante del puesto de Kanae, comenzaron a saludarla, Rengoku por supuesto sin medir el tono de voz le dijo

\- Buenos días Kanae-san!

Uzui, haciendo la mímica de inclinarse como se hacía en la antigüedad para saludar a la realeza dijo

\- Buenos días mi reina, como siempre, está hermosa.

Y por último, cuando Shinazugawa paso por el frente, los dos cruzaron miradas, y éste sólo dijo

\- Buenos días Kocho-san…. - y acto seguido se sentó en su puesto.

Kanae sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero recordó lo feliz que estaba al poder volver a saludarlo de manera más amigable, y efectivamente así lo hizo con una gran sonrisa, para asombro de todo el salón.

La razón por la cual Shinazugawa no se cruzó con Kanae en el tren y de porque llegaron tarde a clase era simple. El día anterior, antes de llevar a cabo el plan para que él pudiera disculparse con la presidenta del consejo, hubo una feroz batalla interna en el grupo del Rey de la Kimetsu.

\- ¿Por qué demonios debo llegar media hora antes de que comiencen las clases? - preguntó un furioso Sanemi a Uzui.

\- AHH? - respondió Uzui - Porque claramente no nos vamos a aguantar la espera hasta la hora del almuerzo para poder saber que paso con tu disculpa amigo, ¿acaso quieres matarnos de la intriga?

\- E...Es cierto - dijo una tímida Kanroji - Queremos saber cuanto antes como te fue con Kocho-senpai, no debes ser egoísta Sanemi-senpai.

Inmediatamente y como de costumbre, Sanemi la miró con cara de revolver haciendo que Mitsuri, a causa de que Rengoku no estaba, se escondiera detrás de Iguro, lo cual era un poco gracioso ya que ella es más alta que él.

\- Mira Shinazugawa, no te diríamos esto si no fuera por qué elegiste el peor peluche llavero que pudiste encontrar - dijo Iguro un poco sonrojado por tener a Kanroji detrás de él - a este paso no te va a perdonar, y no esperaremos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¿E-El peor? - dijo un asustado Sanemi, a lo que los otros 3 se echaron a reír, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

A la mañana siguiente, un cansado Sanemi se levantó más temprano de lo habitual para poder llegar a tiempo a la cita establecida, enfurecido, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ocultar su felicidad. Para ser honesto, no podía creerse aún que su número de amigos hubiese aumentado de la noche a la mañana y que éstos estaban interesados en saber si le había ido bien con su plan, pero encima de todo, por fin había podido disculparse con la presidenta, aquella conversación y la forma como le sonrió antes de que él se fuera hacía que no dejará de estar contento, sin importarle que hubiese dormido menos de 3 horas a causa de las horas extras que hizo en el trabajo.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, más específicamente al edificio viejo donde acordaron encontrarse, vio que todos sus amigos estaban allí impacientes y cuando lo vieron acercándose, Uzui, Kanroji y Rengoku se le abalanzaron sin siquiera saludarlo, cayéndole encima y gritándole preguntas al mismo tiempo.

\- Nos estábamos muriendo de la espera - dijo Uzui.

\- SIIII, por favor dinos que paso - dijeron Rengoku y Kanroji al unísono.

\- ¿Como te fue Shinazugawa? - dijo Iguro, quien había sido el único en mantener la compostura.

\- AAAAHHH quítense de encima! - dijo un furioso Sanemi.

Después de incorporarse, los cinco continuaron charlando, y Sanemi les contó todo lo que había pasado, obviando los detalles más vergonzosos por su puesto.

\- Kyaaaaaaa, no puedo creerlo, eso fue tan romántico, que envidia siento de Kocho-senpai - dijo Kanroji mientras hacía una cara de vergüenza y emoción, cubriendo su rostro con sus dos manos - Yo también quiero recibir un regalo así (ésto hizo que Iguro se quedara viéndola, pensativo).

\- JAJAJA así que la presidenta no solo te perdonó sino que también te va a ayudar con tus estudios, eso está muy bien - dijo Rengoku.

\- Ella es la persona más lista de la escuela, si ella no te hace recuperar tus notas, nadie lo hará - agregó Iguro.

\- Supongo que ahora tendrás que usar las horas de estudio opcionales con ella, estarán los dos SOLOS y debes aprovechar para conquistarla - dijo un animado Uzui mientras ponía sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Shinazugawa y lo miraba con un rostro muy serio, que no cuadraba para nada con lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿QUE? - rugió Sanemi, pero al mismo tiempo todos vieron como se sonrojaba un poco, provocando que todos se echaran a reír. Aunque de repente sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases por lo que todos cayeron en cuenta que la media hora que habían establecido para hablar ya se había terminado, por lo que rápidamente se despidieron y salieron corriendo a sus respectivos salones.

Así fue como desde ese día, Sanemi comenzó a estudiar con Kanae durante las horas opcionales de estudio, e incluso, estos dos almorzaban lo más rápido posible para poder aprovechar y estudiar. Sanemi realmente necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera recibir, y progresivamente sus notas comenzaron a mejorar. Pero por otro lado para Kanae Kocho, la realidad era otra, sus reuniones con Shinazugawa se comenzaron a transformar en espacios cada vez más valiosos para ella y poco a poco, el estudio se transformaba en una mera excusa para poder estar con él a solas; todos los días esperaba con ansias que llegara el momento para poder reunirse con él. Aún Kanae no era consciente que un sentimiento de amor paulatinamente comenzaba a brotar en ella.

Un día, como ya era rutina, Shinazugawa entró en la biblioteca y al ver a Kocho le dijo:

\- Perdón por hacerte perder tu hora de almuerzo al tener que ayudarme - dijo Sanemi mientras se inclinaba, antes de tomar asiento al lado de Kocho en una de las mesas de la biblioteca de la escuela, el lugar donde acordaron tener las sesiones de tutoría.

\- Shinazugawa-san te he dicho que no me molesta, deja de pedirme perdón cada vez que vienes después de comer tu almuerzo, tu estas poniendo todo de tu parte para poder mejorar en tus notas, así que esforcémonos juntos ¿está bien? - respondió una molesta Kanae, pero que inmediatamente le lanzó una sonrisa.

\- Kocho-san, el cuadernillo que me diste con apuntes me ha sido de mucha utilidad, son sencillos y fáciles de entender, incluso Rengoku y Uzui me lo pidieron prestado, eres muy buena enseñando - le dijo Sanemi.

Al escuchar esto, Kanae sintió de nuevo aquella presión en su pecho, pero mantuvo la calma y prosiguió.

\- Gracias Shinazugawa-san, la verdad es que me gusta mucho enseñar, tengo planeado convertirme en profesora - dijo un poco apenada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- ¿En serio? eso es genial, serás una excelente maestra tenlo por seguro - dijo Shinazugawa mientras escribía concentrado en su cuaderno, sin saber que, Kanae ahora lo miraba con sus enormes ojos púrpura, completamente sonrojada. Hasta que reaccionó y prosiguió con la lección.

Tiempo después Kanae dijo

\- Esto ha sido todo por hoy Shinazugawa-san, aún tenemos 10 minutos antes de que las clases continúen.

\- De nuevo gracias por la ayuda Kocho-san - dijo Shinazugawa en voz baja

\- Es un placer - respondió la presidenta del consejo estudiantil con una linda sonrisa.

Desafortunadamente después de eso, y como siempre, un incómodo silencio se generó entre ellos y es que había un problema, Kanae aún notaba que Shinazugawa-san evitaba "crear" mucha confianza entre los dos. Generalmente cuando acababan de discutir sobre estudio, Kanae intentaba hacerle conversaciones a Shinazugawa, donde éste a veces accedía a responder y otras veces se limitaba a quedarse en silencio hasta que tuviera que irse. Kanae notó que era especialmente evasivo cuando le hacía preguntas relacionadas con su familia o su vida personal en general, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, "De pronto aún no confía del todo en mí" pensaba para sí misma, recordaba cómo reaccionó el primer día cuando ella le dijo esa frase sobre su pasado, y al verle sus cicatrices, ese sentimiento de querer saber todo sobre él seguía creciendo, aunque de repente, la voz de Shinazugawa la sacó de su letargo

\- Ammm siento mucho que aveces no responda tus preguntas - dijo Sanemi, mientras miraba hacia la mesa de la biblioteca, un poco tenso - No quiero que pienses que te ignoro porque tenga un problema contigo.

Kanae solo lo observaba mientras juntaba sus manos a la expectativa, pero se quedó en silencio escuchándolo.

\- Solo quiero aclarar que no tengo nada contra ti, también espero que no te esté causando problemas con tus amigas, se que no han estado muy contentas acerca de estas reuniones.

Kanae lo miro un poco preocupada ya que desafortunadamente era verdad, cuando sus amigas y compañeros de clases se enteraron de que ella le estaba ayudando a estudiar, hicieron un escándalo, le dijeron a Kanae que no tenía porque hacerlo, que como era posible que estuviera ayudando a Shinazugawa después de la forma como la trato el primer día, a lo que ella se limitaba a explicarles que todo eso había sido un malentendido. También se enteró que varios de sus compañeros fueron a protestarle ese hecho a Rengoku, lo que le causó mucha rabia e indignación, cómo era posible que hicieran ese tipo de cosas a las espaldas de Shinazugawa.

\- No! - dijo en un tono un poco alto Kanae, haciendo que Shinazugawa levantara la vista y la mirara - Ya te lo dije, nada de lo que está pasando actualmente es tu culpa, todo ese malentendido no fue nada más que mi error, no te preocupes Shinazugawa-san, pienso aclarar este asunto con todos los del salón, solo debo encontrar el momento adecuado.

Cuando dijo eso, los dos se quedaron viéndose en silencio por un tiempo. De nuevo esa tormenta de sentimientos se liberaron en Kocho Kanae, sintió una angustia casi indescriptible, quería hacerle un millón de preguntas a Shinazugawa, quería saber el origen de sus cicatrices y de porque a veces veía que él ponía una expresión de profundo dolor, quería que fueran más cercanos, quería que toda la gente pudiera verlo como ella lo veía, quería que él confiara plenamente en ella, quería…. De repente la campana que indicaba el cambio de clases sonó, haciendo que los dos saltaran reaccionando a ésta, rompiendo inmediatamente el contacto visual, tímidamente.

\- Las clases van a comenzar Shinazugawa-san, ¿Vamos? - dijo Kanae un poco nerviosa.

\- Adelántate por favor Kocho-san, me quedaré un rato más y después iré - respondió Shinazugawa, dicha respuesta puso un poco triste a Kanae.

\- Está bien, no te demores mucho, si llegas tarde te regañarán, nos vemos - dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se retiraba de la biblioteca.

Sanemi la vio alejarse poco a poco, lo que ella no sabía era que él evitaba que los vieran juntos para no causarle molestias. Sabía que la mayoría no soportaba que ella lo estuviera ayudando, no le importaba mucho para ser sincero, pero era mejor así. Nada de eso eclipsaba el hecho de que, después de mucho tiempo volvía a ser feliz.

\- ¿Soy feliz? se preguntó así mismo. De repente varios recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su cabeza, golpeándolo de tal manera que le helaron las venas, "La sangre, Genya, el hospital, la herida...", aquella sensación de terror se apoderó de él y comenzó a sudar, mientras temblaba y jadeaba. Tenía una mano apretando el puño sobre la mesa y la otra cerrada fuertemente sobre su saco a la altura del pecho, donde sentía una punzada de dolor indescriptible, la cual no lo dejaba respirar al punto que creyó que se iba a desmayar.

"Por su puesto que no mereces esto Sanemi" se dijo. En su cara había una expresión contraída a causa de la tensión, el dolor y la presión que producían aquellos recuerdos. "Aún no pagas por lo que les hiciste a las personas que más amabas…" complementó.

Le tomaría a Sanemi varios minutos para recuperarse, después se levantaría y se dirigiría al salón completamente sumergido en sí mismo.


	7. Festival Escolar - Parte Uno

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**"Festival Escolar - Parte Uno"**

\- Bueno, debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti Shinazugawa-san, comparado con el reporte de notas del primer corte ha habido una mejora sustancial en tus calificaciones, aunque aún te encuentras lejos del promedio que esperaría de ti, solo mira tus notas de matemáticas son espectaculares - exclamó el director Ubuyashiki que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mientras leía varios documentos donde se detallaba el expediente de notas de Shinazugawa, y a su lado se encontraba su esposa Ubuyashiki Amane.

\- Gracias director Ubuyashiki - dijo Sanemi en un tono sospechosamente normal.

\- Jajaja y veo que ya no gritas a todo el mundo, eso también es bueno.

Sanemi se quedó un momento en silencio

\- De nuevo, siento mucho como le grite el primer día y todos los problemas que les cause por mi pelea con Rengoku-san - dijo Sanemi apenado bajando la cabeza.

\- Sanemi-san ya te has disculpado al menos diez veces por lo mismo, ya no es divertido - le respondió el director con una sonrisa - has probado mi punto frente al consejo de padres, mereces estar aquí y terminar tu año escolar, te has esforzado mucho.

\- Muchas gracias señor.

\- Pero estoy furioso contigo Shinazugawa-san - dijo el director, a lo que Sanemi sorprendido levantó la cabeza y lo vio con una expresión de asombro y preocupación - no puedo creer que te me adelantaras y hayas logrado que Kanae-chan, la chica más linda e inteligente del colegio te ayudará con tus estudios, yo había preparado un grupo de excepcionales estudiantes para que escogieras y que ellos se encargaran de ayudarte a mejorar tus notas, realmente me dejaste sorprendido - dijo con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que un confundido Sanemi siguiera sin entender a donde quería llegar - que te hayas hecho amigo de Rengoku-san y su grupo de amigos me alegró mucho - prosiguió el director - pero no sabía que poseías esos dotes de convencimiento hacia las chicas jojojo, estoy orgulloso de ti mi querido Shinazugawa.

\- ¿QU- QUE?, por favor no bromee con eso director - dijo Sanemi cuyo rostro fruncía con una expresión de vergüenza.

En ese mismo instante Amane Ubuyashiki no pudo contener una risa, que inmediatamente trato de ocultar poniendo su mano sobre su boca.

\- JAJA, lo siento, lo siento, pero en verdad te felicito Sanemi-san, por favor sigue así.

Sin embargo, Ubuyashiki Kagaya comenzó a toser fuertemente después de decir aquello, a lo que su esposa, preocupada se acercó a él con un pañuelo.

\- Ubuyashiki-san!, ¿Está bien? - dijo un preocupado Sanemi

\- Por dios Kagaya, te he dicho que no te sobre esfuerces, estás muy débil - complementó Amane - Shinazugawa-san, por favor alcánzame un vaso de agua, lo puedes servir de la jarra que está sobre aquella mesa detrás tuyo.

Sanemi rápidamente obedeció las indicaciones de Amane y llevó el vaso entregándoselo al director.

\- No se preocupe director, daré lo mejor de mí para continuar mejorando - replicó Sanemi mientras le pasaba el vaso ya con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Gracias Sanemi-san cof! cof! - contestó el director quién recibía a la vez el vaso con agua y unas pastas que le pasó Amane.

\- por favor cuídese director, no siendo más me retiro - dijo mientras se inclinaba y acto seguido salió de la oficina.

\- Realmente ha cambiado comparado con la primera vez que lo vimos Kagaya - dijo Amane.

\- Es cierto…..poco a poco su personalidad original vuelve - dijo el director aún con una leve tos - eso me hace feliz Amane, esperemos que pueda mantener el ritmo.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me molesta con la presidenta?" - pensó mientras caminaba hacía el salón – "no es como si ella me tratara de forma especial, ella haría lo mismo por cualquiera que lo necesitara".

Ese día las clases prosiguieron de manera normal y al llegar a la penúltima hora el profesor anunció:

\- Bueno chicos, como todos saben, en cuatro semanas se realizará el festival cultural así que quiero que dediquen la última hora del día para decidir qué actividad van a realizar.

Inmediatamente el ambiente en el salón se animó de una manera exponencial, se podía sentir la emoción por parte de todos, las ideas no se hicieron esperar, varias personas comenzaron a decirlas en voz alta o hacia los compañeros que tenían al lado.

\- Rengoku-san y Kanae-san, por favor pasen al frente para poder moderar.

\- ENTENDIDO PROFESOR - vociferó el delegado, mientras que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, se levantó de su silla con su habitual elegancia.

\- Por favor chicos hagan silencio - dijo Kanae, que para el asombro de Sanemi, rápidamente los demás hicieron caso.

\- Vamos a recopilar las diferentes ideas las cuales Rengoku-san irá anotando en el tablero y al final haremos una votación para elegir la ganadora, después asignaremos roles para que todos puedan ayudar.

A lo que de inmediato se escucharon eufóricos gritos y ésto era entendible, los estudiantes sabían que éste era su último año de preparatoria, y después de ello todos tomarían caminos diferentes y muchos de ellos no se volverían a ver nunca más. Pero para Shinazugawa Sanemi, un evento de esta índole le resultaba problemáticamente incómodo, primero que todo, era claro que él no se relacionaba bien con la gente, en realidad del grupo de tercero solo hablaba con Uzui, Rengoku y por su puesto Kocho-san, Sanemi era consciente que durante el festival escolar tendría que convivir con el resto de sus compañeros (los cuales la mayoría no querían tenerlo a menos de 15 metros), pero la segunda razón que era la que más le preocupaba era el tiempo, era claro que todos tendrían que invertir horas extras para poder preparar todo, tiempo que Sanemi sabía que no tenía, suficiente estrés le causaban sus tres trabajos (aún seguía con estos a pesar que se estaba pasando del tiempo permitido de trabajo que le había concedido el director) y el resto de tiempo lo usaba para repasar temas del colegio, era claro que a pesar de las tutorías que recibía, igual necesitaba estudiar bastante por su cuenta, después de todo, aún estaba lejos del promedio que había acordado con el director. Sanemi deseaba que pudiera evitar este tipo de cosas, incluso pensó hablar con el director acerca de ello, pero no quería causarle más problemas.

Después de una acalorada discusión, el curso de tercero de la Kimetsu School se decantó por el tradicional Maid café, el pulso estuvo bastante apretado, su principal contendiente, la casa del terror la cual estuvo a menos de 5 votos de ganar.

\- Entonces está decidido JAJA, el Maid café será - dijo un animado Rengoku - nuestras hermosas chicas se vestirán de sirvientas y atenderán a nuestros clientes, mientras algunos de los chicos se vestirán de gala y también ayudarán en las demás tareas. Ahora Kanae-chan, es hora de elegir los roles, pero antes debo decir que…

Mientras todo el salón estaba a la expectativa de lo que diría, Rengoku señaló a Sanemi y dijo - Aquí tenemos a un gran cocinero, quiero que Shinazugawa-san esté encargado de la cocina.

Todos en el salón hicieron una mueca de asombro, incluida la misma presidenta, que volteó inmediatamente a ver a Sanemi y pensó "¿Es un buen cocinero?, ¿En serio?, no lo sabía".

Shinazugawa, completamente fuera de lugar, había sido atacado y claramente no estaba preparado para ello, solo se quedó ahí, pasmado, mirando a Rengoku mientras sentía como toda la atención del salón se centraba en él.

Cuando por fin se disponía a decir algo, que claramente no iba a ser algo lindo, sintió como Uzui le tapó la boca con las manos mientras decía.

\- Es cierto, nuestro Sanemi-chan a pesar de su apariencia es excelente cocinando, en varias ocasiones ha preparado platos para nosotros y la calidad es innegable - decía mientras mantenía con fuerza la boca de Sanemi tapada, impidiendo que éste pudiera decir nada, solo se escuchaban sus quejidos con una cara de furia, lo que puso a todo el salón un poco incómodo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea - dijo una de las compañeras, para el asombro de Uzui y Rengoku - No creo que Shinazugawa sea el indicado para tener uno de los roles más importantes, no importa si es bueno cocinando, no sirve de nada si no puede interactuar con el resto de nosotros…

Al escuchar esto, Sanemi y Uzui dejaron de forcejear, Rengoku perdió su sonrisa y Kanae comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

A lo que seguidamente se escucharon varios comentarios en el salón.

\- Es cierto, no es como si fuera el más amigable - se escuchó decir.

\- Prefiero que sea Sabito-san el que dirija la cocina.

\- Honestamente no confió en él después de lo que pasó el primer día.

Sanemi vio como en el rostro de Rengoku se comenzaba crear una expresión de ira, aunque lo extrañó más cuando volteo a ver a Uzui, quien estaba completamente furioso, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Sin embargo, era un resultado predecible, no era realista pensar que la gente lo aceptaría de un momento a otro, no después de todo lo ocurrido. Sanemi estaba contento que sus amigos intentaran que él se pudiera integrar un poco con los demás, pero claramente no había funcionado.

Cuando se disponía a decir que no importaba y que lo hiciera otra persona, para el asombro de todos, Kocho Kanae dijo en voz alta.

\- Basta! - y el silencio imperó, todo el mundo incluidos Sanemi, Uzui y Rengoku, voltearon a ver completamente asombrados a la presidenta. La siempre calmada, alegre y brillante Kocho Kanae estaba furiosa.

\- No es justo que digan esas cosas de Shinazugawa-san, es hora de aclarar una cosa y quiero que me escuchen, ¡lo que pasó el primer día fue mi culpa! - dijo mientras dirigía su dedo índice apuntando a sí misma - no fue culpa de Shinazugawa-san - Kanae decía esto con decisión mientras todo el salón ser mantenía en silencio escuchándola - Quiero que sepan, que Shinazugawa-san y yo hicimos las paces, aclaramos el malentendido y como ustedes han podido ver he estado estudiando con él y no hemos tenido ningún otro inconveniente.

\- Es cierto JAJAJA - dijo Rengoku - Sanemi-san ha demostrado que es una buena persona, confío plenamente en él.

\- Es nuestro extravagante amigo - dijo Uzui mientras cruzaba su brazo sobre la nuca del pasmado Sanemi - y queremos que todos ustedes confíen en él también, gracias reina mía por decir esas inspiradoras palabras.

Sanemi aún en shock, no decía nada.

\- Denle la oportunidad a Shinazugawa-san de demostrarles lo que les estamos diciendo - volvió a resaltar Kanae está vez ya con su usual tono de voz.

En ese momento cruzó miradas con Sanemi sonriéndole, haciendo que el pobre Sanemi bajara la mirada de vergüenza.

"Si la reina lo dice, creo que podremos hacerlo..","¿En serio fue un malentendido?", "podríamos darle una oportunidad", cuando Sanemi escuchó esto se sintió profundamente conmovido, realmente no entendía por qué debían esforzarse tanto para que el resto del salón lo aceptara, pero en el fondo, quería intentarlo también.

\- Además - agregó Uzui, de nuevo cruzando su brazo sobre los hombros de Sanemi - si mantenemos a Sanemi en la cocina, no espantará a la clientela JAJAJAJA.

\- CÁLLATE! - le gritó Sanemi con una cara de ira, a lo que Rengoku se echó a reír y Kanae soltó una risita.

\- Muchas gracias por confiar en mi decisión - dijo Kanae viendo a Sanemi aún sonriendo - no nos vas a defraudar ¿verdad Shinazugawa-san?

Y de nuevo toda la atención del aula se centró sobre él.

\- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo - contestó en tono bajo mientras se rascaba su mejilla derecha con su dedo índice y miraba hacia el suelo apenado.

\- Perfecto! - respondió la presidenta - Está decidido Shinazugawa-san y Urokodaki-san serán los chefs de nuestro Maid café, ¿Estás de acuerdo Urokodaki-san?.

Sabito Urokodaki, de 19 años, era el mayor de los hijastros de Urokodaki Sakonji un jubilado del ejército, sus hermanos menores eran Makomo Urokodaki y Giyuu Tomioka de 17 años los dos, quienes estaban cursando segundo y primero en la Kimetsu School respectivamente. Era un chico muy disciplinado, al punto que siempre era el número dos en el ranking de notas después de Kanae, aunque un poco serio, en general era un buen chico. Durante un tiempo fue el rival de Rengoku ya que también quiso el puesto de delegado, pero al final terminaron teniendo una relación de respeto mutuo, también es muy habilidoso e independiente, por lo que se le da bien cocinar.

\- No tengo ningún problema con trabajar con Shinazugawa-san presidenta - contestó tranquilamente.

"Kyaaaa!" se escucharon varios gritos de admiradoras que tenía en tercero, Sabito era bastante popular entre las chicas, pero no tenía novia o no que ellos supieran, realmente ponía poco interés en las personas que no tuvieran algo que ver con sus familiares o amigos, como consecuencia, poco le importaba Shinazugawa o los eventos que habían pasado entre él y la presidenta.

\- Perfecto, ahora decidamos el resto de roles por favor - continuó la presidenta.

Mientras el debate continuaba, Rengoku quien se encontraba al lado de Kanae, se inclinó hacia a ella y le dijo:

\- Muchas gracias Kanae-san, te debo una.

\- Es un placer Rengoku-san, ustedes no son los únicos que quieren que Shinazugawa-san se sienta bien en la escuela - dijo Kanae sin dejar de ver hacia el frente sonriendo, a lo que Rengoku se quedó viéndola un poco asombrado.

Y así continuó la acalorada discusión sobre los detalles y la organización del festival escolar por una hora más. Por supuesto que Rengoku y Uzui quedaron designados como camareros también, ya que por obvias razones atraerían clientela femenina por doquier.

Ya finalizada la actividad y cuando ya todos se estaban yendo a casa, Rengoku, Uzui y Kanae se encontraban charlando alegremente de los preparativos, cuando vieron que Sanemi se estaba alistando para irse.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Uzui.

\- Sí - afirmó Sanemi - Muchas gracias chicos, no tenían que hacer eso por mí y gracias presidenta… por aclarar las cosas.

\- No es problema amigo mío JAJA - dijo Rengoku animado.

\- No es nada Shinazugawa-san - replicó Kanae - te dije que aclararía el malentendido - le dijo mientras le sonreía.

\- Cuando vean lo rico que cocinas amigo mío tendrás chicas por doquier, es una promesa - dijo Uzui mientras sonreía y hacía el signo de paz con su mano derecha.

Cuando Kanae escuchó esto, sintió una punzada en el pecho, de repente, un atisbo de ira nació dentro de ella, sin saber por qué.

\- jejejeje sabes que eso no pasará Tengen, no creo que pueda terminar con tres novias como tú - respondió Sanemi mientras sonreía tímidamente, mirando hacia un lado.

Inmediatamente los tres se quedaron congelados, como estatuas, y es que Shinazugawa tenía una expresión desconocida por ellos, no era su típica cara de estrés y rabia que usaba en sus clases, o su cara agresiva pero amigable que usaba cuando alguno de los miembros del grupo del rey lo molestaba, o aquella expresión de concentración que usaba cuando estaba estudiando con Kanae. Shinazugawa Sanemi, quizás sin darse cuenta, había hecho su primera broma en más de 3 años, inconscientemente expresaba un sentimiento de relajación y comodidad que ya había olvidado.

\- ¿Es-Eso fue una broma? - dijo Uzui, estupefacto - ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Shinazugawa Sanemi?

Rengoku sólo observaba, asombrado, curioso, pero con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

\- Voy tarde, nos vemos mañana - dijo Sanemi y acto seguido, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Cuando ésto pasó, la pobre presidenta del consejo estudiantil bajó la mirada de golpe, juntando las manos y quedándose en silencio un rato, confundiendo un poco a Rengoku mientras Uzui solo la miro y sonrió, como si hubiese confirmado algo que todos los demás ignoraban menos él. Kocho Kanae había sido completamente abrumada al ver a Shinazugawa así, de repente su corazón había dado tal vuelco que no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza, indefensa. Era la primera vez que veía a Shinazugawa-san hacer una expresión así, de nuevo ese mar de sentimientos la arrollaron, más aquella presión que sintió cuando Uzui hizo el comentario de las chicas. De nuevo sintió aquella desesperación indescriptible, no entendía cómo debía manejar todo eso, la confundía, lo único que era certero es que solo pasaba cuando Shinazugawa estaba cerca, acaso era….

\- ¿Estas bien Kanae-san? - preguntó Rengoku, con su típica postura de brazos entrecruzados, mientras que Uzui permanecía en silencio mirándola.

\- N-Nada jejeje - dijo nerviosa - no te preocupes Rengoku-san, fue un día largo, eso es todo, creo que es hora de que todos vayamos a casa y descansemos, vamos a necesitar mucha energía para lo que se viene - dijo de nuevo sonriente mientras flexionaba su brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda tomaba su bicep derecho.

Y así terminó aquel emocionante día en la Kimetsu School.

Sanemi estaba contento, ya no quedaba duda de ello, aunque no se dio cuenta de que había hecho una broma y que había puesto una expresión que ya su cuerpo había olvidado, se sentía bien, agradecido de haber hecho aquel trato con el director, pensando aún en ello, de nuevo se encontró incrédulo ante el hecho que tenía amigos dentro de la Kimetsu School, y no solo amigos normales, sino buenos amigos, que hace unos momentos habían demostrado de nuevo cuánto lo apreciaban a pesar de la forma cómo se habían conocido. Además estaba el hecho de que la presidenta, también su amiga, había aclarado el malentendido que habían tenido delante de toda la clase, no cualquier persona hubiera tenido el valor de hacer algo así. Aunque al comienzo seguía negándolo, realmente estaba disfrutando de su último año escolar, "deberé sacar fuerzas de donde no tengo para poder cumplir con todo lo del festival escolar, mis trabajos y mi estudio", pensó para sí mismo Sanemi haciendo una cara de determinación.

Al entrar a la estación de tren a diferencia de su ruta frecuente hacia el sector en donde se encuentra su condominio y la zona de sus trabajos, hoy se dirigía hacia otro lugar. Y es que Sanemi una vez por semana, hacía una parada en el lugar donde vivían sus hermanos, era un apartamento en una zona residencial bastante buena, tranquila y cerca del jardín y de la escuela primaria en donde ellos asistían. Sanemi había tenido mucha suerte, ya que en el pasado cuando estaba buscando un lugar donde pudieran vivir él y sus hermanos, poco después del accidente, se encontró con una anciana que vivía sola y estaba alquilando un apartamento, no era muy grande pero era barato y bastante acogedor. Dicha anciana les cogió bastante cariño a él y a sus hermanos y no solo les perdonaba cuando se retrasaban con el pago de la renta, sino que también estaba muy pendiente de ellos, les daba comida seguido e incluso algunas veces llevaba y recogía a los hermanos más pequeños a la escuela por lo cual Sanemi le tenía mucho respeto.

Después que él se fuera a vivir solo, le pidió encarecidamente a la anciana que cuidara de sus hermanos y que cuando él viniera a ver como estaban lo pusiera al día en todos los eventos relacionados con ellos, al comienzo la anciana se mostró un poco reacia a sus peticiones, ya que estaba en desacuerdo en que él se fuera a vivir a un lugar diferente y que no hablara más con ellos o si quiera fuera a verlos, pero termino aceptando y ayudando, poco a poco todo eso se comenzó a volver una rutina para los dos.

\- Buenas tardes Chiyo-obasan, soy Sanemi - dijo mientras tocaba la puerta del apartamento.

\- Buenas tardes Sanemi-san ¿como has estado?, te ves bien, pasa por favor y siéntate.

\- Gracias - replicó éste último.

Una vez sentados, ella le ofreció un té como de costumbre, a lo que Sanemi agradeció como siempre y prosiguió.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar de mis hermanos Chiyo-obasan - dijo inclinándose - como acordamos he traído el dinero de la renta del siguiente mes - a lo que sacó un sobre, algo que ya era común para los dos, el cual extendió y se lo dio.

\- Muchas gracias Sanemi-san, siempre traes el dinero no importa qué, debe ser muy duro para ti.

\- Es mi deber, respondió - También he traído lo correspondiente para cubrir los gastos de mis hermanos, se lo encargó por favor.

\- Eso haré, aunque ésta vez es diferente Sanemi-san, hay algo que debo contarte - dijo la anciana con un tono de preocupación.

Inmediatamente Sanemi miró a la anciana preocupado, cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, sintió como si un agujero se le hubiese formado donde antes tenía las tripas y que todas ellas hubiesen caído allí para no volver.

\- ¿Le pasó algo a ellos? - dijo levantándose - Dígame por favor!

La anciana se quedó un par de segundos en silencio y prosiguió.

\- Es la pequeña Sumi, desde hace varios días se encuentra muy enferma, como no mostraba mejoría la llevamos a la clínica con Genya-chan hace un día.

\- ¿Sumi? ¿Como está? ¿Que dijo el doctor? dígame por favor - dijo Sanemi impaciente y nervioso.

\- Necesita una medicina, si hacemos el tratamiento sin demora, no habrá problema - dijo la anciana - ya pregunté en la farmacia y… es costosa Sanemi-san, aunque quisiera esta vez no puedo comprarla, lo siento, aún no les he dicho nada a ellos, quería hablarlo primero contigo.

Sanemi se sentó de golpe, quedó en silencio mirando su taza de té por más de un minuto, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, no esperaba que algo así fuese a pasar. "Mi pequeña hermana está enferma, necesita medicina, como demonios voy a hacer, apenas si me alcanza para cubrirlos actualmente, maldición!", estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente una y otra vez sin parar.

\- ¿Sanemi-san? - dijo la anciana con un tono de preocupación, sacando a Sanemi de su trance.

\- Por favor, dígame el nombre de la medicina - Replicó Sanemi, un semblante oscuro lo rodeaba, completamente opuesto al que tenía hace menos de 20 minutos.

\- Aquí tienes, pero ¿Que vas a hacer? - dijo la anciana mientras le pasaba un papel donde se encontraba la orden médica.

\- Usted no se preocupe Chiyo-obasan, le prometo, no, le aseguro que traeré ésta medicina… cueste lo que cueste - dijo Sanemi levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Después se despidió de ella y se fue, en silencio, perdido de nuevo en sí mismo, de camino a su trabajo nocturno mientras aquellos pensamientos lo perseguían como demonios de los cuales no podía escapar por más que lo intentara.

\- Ja!, qué ingenuo eres Sanemi, en el fondo lo sabías, aún no recibes suficiente castigo por lo que hiciste - se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia el restaurante donde trabajaba con una sonrisa un poco tétrica, derramando lágrimas sin darse cuenta.

Tiempo después de haber acabado su turno en la madrugada, ya en casa, Sanemi se sentó en su cuarto completamente a oscuras y se quedó allí en silencio, a lo lejos se podían escuchar las sirenas y los autos pasando, pero a pesar de estar muriéndose del cansancio no podría dormir por más que quisiera, cualquier rastro del buen ánimo que había tenido Sanemi ese día se había esfumado en un segundo, y ahora solo quedaba un sentimiento de estrés y preocupación, a lo que solo se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

\- No te preocupes Sumi… conseguiré esa medicina… así sea lo último que haga.


	8. Festival Escolar - Parte Dos

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**"Festival Escolar - Parte Dos"**

El ambiente en la escuela estaba bastante agitado, por no decir caótico, se podían ver estudiantes corriendo de un lado para otro, algunos cargando materiales como tablas, cartulinas, pinturas etc..., otros iban dando órdenes a los primeros. En eso se transformaba la Kimetsu School durante la preparación para el festival escolar, el cual era de lejos el evento más importante del año antes de las tan esperadas vacaciones de invierno, para muchos era la última vez que podrían vivir algo así antes de ir a la universidad o comenzar a trabajar.

\- Dos semanas más Amane, estoy muy emocionado - dijo el director Ubuyashiki, sentado desde su oficina, mientras miraba por la ventana todo el alboroto que se estaba desarrollando en la escuela.

\- No quiero que te esfuerces mucho Kagaya - dijo Amane - No quiero que vayas al festival si no te encuentras bien de salud, por favor, prométemelo.

\- Sería el primer festival al que no asistiría desde que me convertí en director querida, no quiero que eso pase, además… escuché que los de tercero están haciendo un maid cafe, y que Shinazugawa-san es uno de los chefs, estoy realmente esperando para ir a probar su comida - contestó Kagaya sonriéndole a su esposa.

\- Dios, que voy a hacer contigo - dijo Amane, devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron un momento viendo por la ventana como a pesar del caos que estaba ocurriendo, los estudiantes sonreían y se divertían apurados por tener todo listo para el festival.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿has notado que Shinazugawa-san ha estado actuando extraño? - dijo Amane haciendo una expresión de preocupación.

Inmediatamente vio que Kagaya ya no sonreía y el ambiente se puso un poco sombrío dentro de la oficina.

\- Estoy preocupado Amane, no se que hacer, el joven Shinazugawa está escondiendo algo, desde hace dos semanas su actitud ha cambiado, los profesores me han dado reportes acerca de que él comenzó a faltar a clases, y que cuando asiste, está completamente ausente, incluso se ha quedado dormido varias veces durante el desarrollo de las mismas - dijo el director - cuando intenté hablar con él, tu no estabas.

\- Y ¿Que te dijo? - Preguntó Amane

\- Me mintió, solo me dijo "Todo está bien director, por favor no se preocupe por mi", por primera vez desde que comenzamos con este trato, el joven Shinazugawa me dijo una mentira, realmente me sentí muy incómodo, no pude seguir preguntando nada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Se nota que está completamente exhausto, tiene ojeras, sospecho que algo pasó con su familia, es lo único que se me ocurre, pero aún así se esfuerza para ocultarlo, y más sin embargo esto está de nuevo afectando sus estudios.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿vas a intervenir? - Pregunto Amane

\- Deberé contactarme con Rengoku-san, tengo la fe que él podrá averiguar lo que está pasando, pero si no logra nada, creo que tendré que intervenir de nuevo… - Pero de repente Ubuyashiki Kagaya comenzó a toser fuertemente, contrajo su cuerpo en una pose que mostraba el dolor tan profundo que sentía mientras ponía su mano derecha contra su boca. Su salud seguía debilitándose con el pasar de los días aunque él siguiera mintiendo al decir lo contrario.

Amane inmediatamente corrió hacia él y dijo preocupada:

\- Kagaya! estás muy mal, lamento decirte esto, pero no es momento para que te preocupes por los demás, mírate!, debes reposar, te he insistido que dejes de venir a la escuela por un tiempo pero no me haces caso.

\- Pero….Cof Cof, debo….estar aquí para cuidar a mis estu…..Cof Cof - dijo débilmente Kagaya.

\- Dios - dijo Amane mientras sacaba unas pastas del escritorio y se las pasaba junto a un vaso de agua - en este momento no hay nada que puedas hacer más que confiar en que él esté haciendo lo correcto, si hubiese querido abandonar el trato no habría vuelto a la escuela, pero aquí sigue intentándolo - continuó Amane - además él ya no está solo, tiene amigos que se preocupan por él, creo que por ahora es mejor que no vengamos a la escuela, si para el festival escolar te encuentras mejor, volveremos.

Pero el director no era el único que había notado el drástico cambio de actitud de Shinazugawa durante las últimas dos semanas. En realidad, todos sus amigos incluida Kanae estaban muy preocupados ya que él estaba actuando muy extraño.

Todo comenzó justo después del anuncio de roles, ya que Shinazugawa había estado muy contento, se le notaba cómodo, incluso bromeó con los demás por primera vez desde que los había conocido. Sin embargo, no asistió a la escuela durante los siguientes dos días, cuando Kanae preguntó a Rengoku si debían ir a visitarlo se dio cuenta que Shinazugawa no solo era evasivo con ella, si no con todos, había logrado mantener en secreto el lugar donde vivía incluso de su círculo de amigos más cercanos. Rengoku y Uzui, frustrados le dijeron que posiblemente había enfermado o algo y que dada su personalidad, no le había dicho a nadie. Pero cuando Shinazugawa regresó, era una persona diferente. Al verlo Kanae, Uzui y Rengoku, notaron inmediatamente que se encontraba completamente exhausto, apenas si podía concentrarse en clase y para complicar más las cosas, entre las clases y las preparaciones para el festival escolar, todos se encontraban tan ocupados que apenas si tenían tiempo para poder preguntarle qué le pasaba.

A la hora del almuerzo, cuando el grupo de Rengoku se encontraba reunido para compartir la comida, intentaron de nuevo preguntarle qué pasaba, pero de nuevo Sanemi respondió con evasivas y para colmo, solo comió un poco y se retiró.

Rengoku, al ser el delegado de clase apenas si tenía tiempo para comer algo y seguir con las preparaciones, así que decidió con los demás que cuando apareciera un espacio de tiempo, hablaría de frente con Shinazugawa acerca de eso. Por otro lado, Kanae había planeado intentar preguntarle durante las tutorías, pero Shinazugawa nunca apareció, de repente todo había vuelto a ser como el primer día y ella no sabía qué hacer, estaba profundamente preocupada, pero al igual que Rengoku, ella era la cabeza de toda la organización del festival, así que aunque tratara, poco tiempo tendría durante el siguiente mes.

Y así durante las siguientes dos semanas, Shinazugawa continuó desapareciendo después de comer apenas un bocado, evitando tajantemente cualquier conversación con los demás miembros, dejó de ir a las tutorías con Kanae y solo asistía a las reuniones del festival donde él tenía que participar obligatoriamente.

\- Basta Sanemi, a donde estás yendo siempre, ¿Ya no quieres pasar el tiempo con nosotros? - dijo Uzui mientras se atravesaba en el camino de Sanemi, que junto a Rengoku habían sacado un tiempo para hablar con el - Por qué ahora pareces un zombie todo el tiempo hermano, estamos preocupados, es por tus trabajos, ¿por que ya no nos dices nada? - continuó.

\- Ya te lo dije Uzui-san - dijo mientras tapaba una leve tos con su mano - el trabajo extra del festival me tiene un poco cansado, eso es todo.

\- MENTIRA! - gritó Rengoku con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, a lo que los otros dos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, pero al notar que había gritado dijo - lo siento chicos, mira Sanemi, todos estamos estresados por las preparaciones para el festival pero es obvio que algo te pasa, por favor dinos, recuerda que somos tus amigos, podemos ayudarte en lo que necesites ¿Lo sabes verdad?.

En ese momento Kanae volteo en la esquina y al verlos se acercó apresuradamente, a lo que Sanemi bajo la mirada rápidamente.

\- Hola chicos, hola Shinazugawa-san… ¿Cómo estás? - dijo tímidamente mientras gesticulaba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Kocho-san, me encuentro bien, gracias, lo siento chicos me tengo que ir, nos veremos más tarde.

\- Espera por favor - dijo Kanae mientras tomaba el saco de Shinazugawa por la parte del brazo, a lo que él se volteó y cuando ella lo vio, se alarmó. El rostro de Shinazugawa se veía terrible, tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos, su piel estaba preocupantemente pálida y tenía una expresión de cansancio tal, que Kanae sintió la necesidad de decirle que tenían que ir a la enfermería inmediatamente.

\- ¿Que pasa Kocho-san? - respondió con un tono débil.

Pero Kanae no pudo decir nada, solo se le quedo viendo frustrada por que las palabras no salían de su garganta.

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta - interrumpió Rengoku, mientras miraba a Sanemi de forma seria, ya sin sonreír.

\- ¿Pregunta? - susurro Kanae

\- Chicos... - dijo Sanemi mientras suavemente retiraba la mano de Kanae de su saco, a lo que está bajo la mirada apenada - se que he estado actuando de forma extraña, he estado con mucha carga por el festival escolar, eso es todo, pero no se preocupen lograré cumplir con el rol que ustedes me consiguieron, no los defraudaré.

\- ¿Es eso? - dijo Rengoku un poco nervioso - entonces qué te parece si te relevo, soy malo cocinando pero puedo intentarlo, se que Sabito me puede enseñar...

\- No Rengoku-san, esa es mi responsabilidad, ustedes se esforzaron junto a la presidenta para poder hacer que la clase lograra aceptarme, me estoy esforzando solo un poco más eso es todo - respondió Sanemi.

\- Esa no era nuestra intención... - dijo Kanae, quien inconscientemente volvió a tomar el saco de Sanemi, sentía que debía retenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que si lo dejaba ir se arrepentiría - si necesitas abandonar tus tareas del festival no te vamos a culpar, lo prometo, podemos incluso contratar a un chef temporal... por favor Shinazugawa-san cuéntanos qué está pasando, ¿Por qué dejaste de ir a las tutorías? ¿Por qué te ves tan cansado? - Kanae no podía dejar de mirarlo con preocupación, una desesperación se comenzó a apoderar de ella.

Pero Shinazugawa se quedó en silencio un rato, mientras Uzui, Kanae y Rengoku lo miraban preocupados.

\- Siento mucho hacerlos preocupar - dijo Sanemi después de un momento - siento que las cosas que por fin habían avanzado se están perdiendo, pero no puedo aceptar lo que me proponen. He decidido que terminare con mis obligaciones del festival y les pido que respeten mi decisión - dijo Sanemi con una expresión seria mientras de nuevo tomaba la mano de la presidenta suavemente y la apartaba de su persona - lo siento presidenta pero tendremos que suspender las tutorías por algún tiempo, pronto hablare con el director acerca de eso también, entiendo que tanto tú como Rengoku-san están muy ocupados con todos los preparativos y no quiero causarles más problemas.

Los tres aludidos no supieron que más decirle a Sanemi.

\- Ahora si me disculpan, debo irme, nos vemos - dijo Sanemi mientras se inclinaba, acto seguido dio media vuelta y se fue caminando torpemente, como si fuera a tropezar y caer en cualquier momento y se le podía escuchar de vez en cuando toser.

Al ver la expresión de Sanemi, los tres se quedaron callados, en ese momento entendieron que dijeran lo que dijeran él no iba a cambiar de opinión, sólo pudieron quedarse allí viéndolo irse, impotentes.

Cuando Uzui se dio cuenta que Kanae estaba a punto de llorar y que Rengoku había agachado la cabeza tristemente, dijo:

\- Vamos chicos, anímense, después de todo es Sanemi de quien estamos hablando, es duro como un roble, se que él solo quiere demostrarnos, no sólo a nosotros, si no a toda la clase de lo que es capaz.

\- Creo que no tenemos opción - dijo Rengoku, ya sin sonreír.

\- Rengoku-san, Uzui-san por qué Shinazugawa-san está tan cansado todo el tiempo, no tiene sentido, aunque es cierto que las actividades del festival escolar son exigentes no es razón para que él esté en ese estado, ¿Acaso Shinazugawa-san se encuentra trabajando después de la escuela? - dicha pregunta hizo que los dos allegados pegaran un pequeño brinco, como si los hubieran pinchado con un alfiler, eso solo confirmó la pregunta que había hecho la presidenta.

\- ¿Acaso Shinazugawa-san tiene problemas económicos?, por favor chicos, estoy muy preocupada - dijo mientras juntaba sus manos, un poco temblorosas - nunca lo había visto así, ¿Por qué me ocultan información, no confían en mí?

\- Lo siento Kanae-san - dijo Rengoku con una expresión un poco seria - la verdad es que no podemos decirte nada, Sanemi-san nos hizo prometerle que no le contaríamos a nadie las cosas que él nos dijo.

\- Pero… - intentó decir Kanae cuando una de sus amigas los interrumpió, de nuevo las obligaciones del festival requerían la supervisión de la presidenta y del delegado, así que se fueron apresuradamente y tuvieron que posponer aquella conversación. Al final Kanae solo pudo voltear una última vez hacia la dirección donde se había ido Shinazugawa, culpándose a sí misma por no ir tras él.

Justo después de haber recibido la noticia de que su pequeña hermana Sumi Shinazugawa se encontraba enferma y que necesitaría un medicamento por algunos meses, Sanemi entró en pánico, no sabía qué hacer. Después de haber pasado esa noche en vela pensando qué posibilidades tenía, un conflicto inesperado llegó a su corazón, "Si le dices a tus amigos o a la presidenta, estoy seguro que podrían ayudarte", aquel pensamiento salió de su mente sin que ni siquiera él fuese del todo consciente de ello, aunque inmediatamente Sanemi se golpeó a sí mismo con su puño derecho, haciendo que su nariz sangrara un poco.

\- IMBÉCIL, qué derecho tienes para pensar algo como eso, ¿acaso piensas hacer que ellos paguen por los errores que TU cometiste? - gritó mientras se encontraba completamente sólo en su pequeño y sucio condominio. Aquella paranoia volvía a salir.

La verdad era que a Sanemi no le molestaba, incluso recibía de buena gana toda la ayuda y compañía que le brindaban Rengoku y los demás, también estaba profundamente agradecido con la presidenta, por haberle ofrecido su amistad, e incluso con el tiempo que dedicaba para que él pudiera ponerse al día en sus calificaciones. Pero otra faceta de Sanemi salía cuando se trataba de su familia, y es que en su mente, todo el sufrimiento de sus hermanos y suyo era única y exclusivamente su culpa, aquel fatídico día de tormenta hace 3 años y medio, fue Sanemi quien se enfermó a tal punto que no le dejo más opciones a sus padres si no de llevarlo al hospital a pesar del toque de queda que había por un fuerte tifón que estaba pasando por el país, a aquel hospital al que solo Sanemi llegaría, cubierto de heridas y sangre. Cuando despertó se encontraba completamente envuelto en vendas, como una momia de aquellas películas que le gustaba ver solo, ya que a todos sus demás hermanos les causaban terror. Sanemi aún recordaba aquel dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo que se encontraba completamente inmovilizado, así que solo podía mover un poco la cabeza, y de cómo buscaba desesperadamente a sus padres, pero no los veía por ningún lado.

Recordaba claramente aquel día cuando les dieron la noticia de que sus dos padres habían muerto, al igual que la cara de todos sus hermanos llorando alrededor de su cama, y la cara de Genya, mirándolo con un odio profundo.

\- No Sanemi, ésto es algo que debes hacer solo, pero ¿Cómo? - se dijo a sí mismo - Debo conseguir otro trabajo, eso es!, si consigo un cuarto trabajo podría conseguir lo que me falta para comprar la medicina, pero ya no tengo más de donde sacar tiempo, la escuela es un problema, ¿tendré que dejar de ir a la escuela…?

Sanemi agachó la mirada triste, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le dolía mucho aquel hecho, le dolía tener que abandonar aquel lugar donde había vuelto a ser feliz después de tantos años, le dolía tener que defraudar a Ubuyashiki Kagaya a quien le había dicho con determinación que iba a cumplir con su parte del trato, le dolía aceptar la posibilidad que ya no podría estar con Rengoku, Uzui, Iguro y Kanroji, que le compartieran de sus almuerzos y hablaran con él de aquella forma tan agradable, le dolía el hecho de que quizás ya no volvería a ver a la presidenta, a Kocho y su característica sonrisa que siempre le alegraba el día. Sanemi notó que lagrimas comenzaban a caer sobre sus manos y piernas.

\- Supongo que volveré a estar completamente solo ¿eh? - dijo con un tono suave y melancólico, pero de repente aquellos recuerdos del día anterior, de cómo Rengoku, Uzui y Kanae habían casi peleado con todos los del salón para que él pudiera quedar a cargo de la cocina del maid café atravesó su cabeza. "No nos vas a defraudar ¿verdad?", aquellas palabras de la presidenta le llegaron como un golpe al estómago.

\- Demonios, es cierto, ellos se esforzaron mucho para que yo pudiera participar sin problemas en el festival, soy un maldito, estaba pensando en irme y darles la razón a todos esos idiotas… - de repente, la idea de defraudar a sus amigos y… sobre todo de defraudarla a ella hizo que la idea de abandonar la escuela se esfumara poco a poco.

\- Debo encontrar la forma de por lo menos aguantar hasta el festival escolar, después podré abandonar la escuela, tranquilo, es un mes… maldita sea, ¿podré si quiera lograrlo? - un rayo de esperanza comenzaba a aparecer.

\- Es verdad, demonios, después del festival escolar, solo quedan un par de semanas más de clases y de ahí comenzarán las vacaciones de invierno, quizás pueda lograrlo - decía mientras sonreía con un poco de preocupación -no los defraudaré, ni a mis amigos, ni a Kanae-san ni a Sumi…..lo prometo.

Los siguientes dos días, Sanemi estuvo buscando su cuarto trabajo y efectivamente, su descenso al infierno comenzó, ya no podía dormir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera los fines de semana, comenzó a faltar a las clases de la mañana y solo se limitaba a asistir a las reuniones que le concernían del festival escolar. Tener que estar en clase era literalmente una tortura, el cansancio era insoportable, a veces incluso se quedaba dormido sin darse cuenta, otras veces se había desmayado, por fortuna no había nadie cerca y podía tomarse su tiempo para recuperarse, también comenzó a notar que tenía fiebre todo el tiempo y que tosía constantemente, además de vez en cuando su brazo izquierdo se entumecía y sentía una presión y dolor en su pecho, a la altura del corazón que le impedía moverse por un tiempo. Pero a pesar de todo eso Shinazugawa Sanemi aguantó por dos semanas completas, hasta el día que tuvo aquella conversación con Uzui Rengoku y… por supuesto Kocho, el verla le daba fuerzas para continuar, aquella frase que le dijo de no defraudarlos era una de las pocas cosas que lo mantenían aún moviéndose.

Sanemi abrió los ojos lentamente, y la pesadez y el dolor de su cuerpo volvían poco a poco recordándole que aún estaba entre los vivos, "Mierda, no recuerdo en qué momento me quede dormido, ¿o fue que me desmayé de nuevo?" pensó para sí mismo mientras intentaba levantarse lentamente de su improvisada cama hecha con sacos de harina apilados. Ya que Sanemi y Sabito eran los encargados de la cocina, también eran responsables de todo lo relacionado con la preparación del menú, utensilios y por supuesto de la bodega que tendría todos los alimentos necesarios para cocinar los productos que iban a ofrecer en el festival, Sanemi aprovechó esta oportunidad y se puso a cargo de todo lo referente a la bodega de alimentos, primero que todo por que era un trabajo donde no requería estar con nadie más y segundo, por que desde que había vuelto luego de estar ausente por dos días necesitaba urgentemente un lugar donde pudiera dormir por pequeños intervalos de tiempo y aquella bodega junto a la cocina era perfecta, era oscura y nadie iba por allí nunca, y más importante, sólo él tenía las llaves, esa era la razón por la cual había podido desaparecer sin que ninguno de sus amigos lo pudiera encontrar… o la presidenta. Una vez sentado, miró su reloj de mano y noto que había estado inconsciente por algo más de dos horas, "Mierda, otra clase a la que no asisto", pensó mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su rostro, el cual seguía caliente por la fiebre.

\- Bueno, no es como si importara a estas alturas, después de todo dejaré la escuela pronto - dijo aún sin retirar su mano. Después de un largo rato en silencio en el cual permaneció inmóvil en aquella bodega , Sanemi se dijo a sí mismo

\- No quiero que el último festival escolar de la presidenta y los chicos sea un momento desagradable donde solo estuvieron preocupados por mi, se supone que en éste evento creas hermosas memorias que recordarás por el resto de tu vida, debo asegurarme que ellos la pasen muy bien durante esos tres días, debo hacer que se diviertan mucho y que se olviden de mi y como estoy… ¿Pero como?.

Así, Sanemi se quedaría por otra hora, en aquella reconfortante oscuridad, meditando cómo hacer un último acto de servicio para aquellas personas que le habían dado tanto.


	9. Festival Escolar - Parte Tres

**CAPÍTULO IX **

**"Festival Escolar - Parte Tres"**

Y así, las dos semanas restantes pasaron y los tan esperados 3 días del festival escolar por fin habían llegado. Durante el primer día las diferentes clases desarrollarían sus respectivas actividades, donde los grupos se alternarían los turnos para poder participar en las actividades de los otros cursos; en el segundo día se harían las competiciones tanto deportivas como lúdicas, y ya por último, el tercer día sería la ceremonia de cierre, el famoso baile alrededor de la fogata y el lanzamiento de fuegos artificiales, muy famoso entre los estudiantes ya que muchas personas aprovechan esta ocasión para declararse a sus amores.

De nuevo aquella melodía tranquila y relajante que podría hacer sentir al que la escuchara como si estuviera en un jardín lleno de flores sonaba cada vez con un tono mayor, hasta que la mano de Kocho Kanae la apagó gentilmente, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a darse un baño caliente con una expresión un poco rara; dentro de su ser tenía dos emociones que a pesar de ser completamente opuestas estaban llenando su interior al mismo tiempo.

Por un lado, Kanae se sentía realmente feliz de haber podido terminar todos los preparativos para el maid café, había sido un arduo trabajo pero todo había salido a la perfección, ciertamente supervisar el diseño y confección de los vestuarios, la decoración, el menú, los protocolos de atención a los clientes y por supuesto las prácticas realizadas con los compañeros de clase, fue un trabajo agotador de hacer, mientras que al mismo tiempo se mantenía el ritmo normalmente de estudio, ésto la había llevado a su límite, pero se sentía realmente orgullosa y ansiosa por que todo saliera bien.

Aunque por otro lado se encontraba el problema de Shinazugawa-san, durante todo el mes, había sido algo increíble pero solo habían cruzado palabras aquella vez que por casualidad, al voltear la esquina vio que Shinazugawa-san estaba hablando con Uzui-san y Rengoku-san. El resto del mes, apenas si la saludaba y siempre desaparecía. Aunque ella misma intentó buscarlo junto a Rengoku-san y Uzui-san, nunca lograron encontrar a donde se iba, todo eso la tenía realmente mal, en el fondo ella solo quería verlo como aquel día después de haber repartido los roles cuando les sonrió y bromeó.

\- ¿Qué te pasó aquel día Shinazugawa-san?, ¿Por qué cambiaste tan radicalmente? - dijo mientras veía correr el agua que caía, Kanae estaba bajo el chorro de agua tibia completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. De nuevo recordó esa corta conversación con Rengoku y Uzui después de que Sanemi se fuera, ellos sabían por lo menos parcialmente que era lo que le pasaba, pero habían prometido no decirle a nadie.

Kanae no sabía realmente qué era lo que más le entristecía, el hecho de que ellos no le dijeran a pesar de que ella había demostrado que era alguien que se preocupaba por Shinazugawa-san… ó quizás el hecho de que el mismo Shinazugawa-san no había recurrido a ella para contarle sus problemas. "Quizás solo me ve como su tutora…..", pensó y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de profunda tristeza, pero un momento después se pegó un par de palmadas en los cachetes y volviendo a sonreír se dijo a sí misma.

\- No! Kanae Kocho, tú no eres así, no eres de las que se rinde al primer fracaso, haré que Shinazugawa-san pueda disfrutar el festival escolar - dijo animada mientras cerraba la perilla de la regadera de la ducha

-¿Me quedara bien? - se preguntó a sí misma mientras se miraba al espejo vistiendo el vestido de maid una última vez para verificar que todo estuviera bien - ¿Será que a él le gustará verme así? - cuando dicho pensamiento atravesó su cabeza, Kanae se puso completamente roja - AAAAAH! pero en qué rayos estoy pensando - dijo mientras ponía sus dos manos sobre su rostro rojo, aunque una idea llegó casi al instante - Ah! eso es!, durante nuestro turno de ir a las actividades de los demás cursos, puedo invitar a Shinazugawa-san a alguna actividad relajante, quizás le haga bien ya que se encuentra bajo mucha presión, quizás también pueda invitarlo a la fogat…. - y de nuevo un mar de sentimientos la atropello de tal forma que se puso más roja que un tomate.

\- No Kanae, no seas tonta, no es momento de estar flotando en las nubes, primero debo encontrar la forma de ayudar a Shinazugawa-san, debo encontrar una forma de hacer que confíe en mí, y aprovecharé este festival escolar para hacerlo - continuó mientras sonreía determinada, viéndose al espejo.

En la Kimetsu School, se sentía la alegría en el ambiente, ya casi todo estaba listo para la apertura en un par de horas para el público en general. El festival escolar era tan famoso, que no solo amigos y familiares de los estudiantes venían a participar, sino también estudiantes de otras escuelas llegaban para disfrutar dicho evento, y por supuesto que las pequeñas hermanas de Kanae, Shinobu y Kanao habían sacado tiempo en su escuela para poder ir a ver a su hermana mayor de maid.

El maid café de la clase de tercero se iba a realizar en un espacio ya reservado para ello, un gran salón común que se encontraba al lado de una cocina y la bodega en donde Sanemi se había estado escondiendo durante el último mes.

Cuando Kanae llegó al lugar dijo emocionada - Buenos días Rengoku-san, Uzui-san ¿Está todo listo para la apertura?

\- BUENOS DÍAS KANAE-SAN JAJAJA - vociferó un alegre Rengoku.

\- Buenos días reina, ya casi hemos terminado de arreglar la decoración del restaurante - dijo Uzui un poco apurado, ya que estaba dando instrucciones a otros estudiantes, pero se encontraba bastante contento.

\- Oh!, vaya, veo que se encuentran tan emocionados como yo por el festival escolar - respondió Kanae con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que sí JAJAJAJA, esta será la última oportunidad de vivir esta experiencia tan maravillosa, además mi querido hermano y mi prometida vendrán a verme JAJAJA, así mismo, las tres concubinas de mi querido amigo Tengen también vendrán a verlo vestido de camarero JAJAJA - Añadió Rengoku, para la sorpresa de Kanae.

\- ¿Concubinas? No las llames así Kyojuro maldito - dijo Uzui enfadado, a lo que Kanae no pudo evitar reír un poco.

\- JAJAJA, lo siento, lo siento, por favor no me mires como Sanemi-san - Dijo Rengoku, pero cuando lo hizo, los tres se quedaron viéndose un poco preocupados.

\- Hablando de eso... ¿Saben como se encuentra Shinazugawa-san? - dijo Kanae con un poco de preocupación.

\- No lo hemos visto en los últimos dos días, lo último que supe cuando le pregunté a Urokodaki-san fue que los dos ya habían terminado con todos los preparativos del menú y que por eso no había necesidad de que Shinazugawa viniera ayer - dijo Uzui mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

\- Kanae-san, no te preocupes, te prometo que traeremos de vuelta al Sanemi que conocemos - Dijo Rengoku mientras ponía las dos manos sobre los hombros de Kanae - pronto serán las vacaciones de invierno y sé que él podrá descansar como es debido, adicionalmente tenemos planeado llevarlo a un spa después de que salgamos a vacaciones, también está la fiesta de navidad en mi casa estoy seguro que la disfrutará - continuó con una animada sonrisa, a lo que Kanae también sonrió pensando que agradecía de todo corazón que Shinazugawa-san tuviera amigos que se preocupaban por él, tanto como ella.

Aunque de repente los tres se asombraron al ver que Sanemi estaba entrando al maid café junto a Sabito, y quedaron aún más sorprendidos al notar que inmediatamente éste se acercaba a ellos.

\- Buenos días Rengoku-san, Uzui-san y Kocho-san, ¿cómo están? - dijo un extrañamente animado Sanemi, a lo que los otros tres no pudieron responder nada, solo se le quedaron mirando como si estuvieran conociendo a un nuevo compañero recién transferido. Y la razón era que no solo su actitud había cambiado completamente, su apariencia también, ya no tenía ese semblante de zombie que había tenido durante el último mes, su color de piel ya no era como la de un muerto y ya no tenía esas horribles ojeras, ahora se veía completamente restaurado.

\- Buenos días Sanemi! - casi grito Rengoku acercándose de golpe a Sanemi, a lo cual el aludido dio un paso para atrás para esquivarlo, pero al que no pudo esquivar fue a Uzui que de un salto lo alcanzó y le dio un gran abrazo, levantándolo del suelo.

\- Volviste Sanemi!, estábamos preocupados por ti hermano, nos alegra verte, te ves mejor!, por favor no nos vuelvas a asustar así o te voy a dar una paliza - dijo Uzui mientras lo abrazaba con una sonrisa.

\- Suéltame! AAAAHH - dijo Sanemi intentando salirse del agarre de Uzui, ya cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, Rengoku llegó por detrás y volvió a abrazarlo, incluso con más fuerza, ahora estaba atrapado entre los dos.

\- Nos tenías preocupados! - dijo Rengoku - te vamos a dar tu merecido por lo que nos hiciste pasar este último mes ¿entendiste?

Un rato después y luego de repetidas protestas por parte de Sanemi, por fin lo soltaron. Mientras todo esto pasaba Kanae soltaba un suspiro de alivio mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho.

\- De verdad nos tenías preocupados Shinazugawa-san - dijo acercándose rápidamente a él, y de nuevo sin darse cuenta, había tomado a Shinazugawa por su saco a lo que prosiguió a verlo con un rostro aun un poco preocupada - ¿Te encuentras mejor?, ¿Aún estás cansado?, ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Estoy bien Kocho-san, lo siento mucho - dijo Sanemi mientras miraba a Kanae, aunque después volteó a ver a Rengoku y Uzui - se que me comporte como un idiota y espero que me perdonen, no debí haberlos evitado de esa forma, solo no quería defraudarlos en este día después de todo lo que han hecho por mi, es por eso que me esforcé más de lo debido para que nada saliera mal, solo quiero que ustedes disfruten de su último festival escolar como es debido - a lo que volvió a mirar a Kanae, esta vez gesticulando una pequeña sonrisa, al ver eso Kanae soltó a Sanemi y bajo la mirada apenada.

\- Me-me alegra escuchar eso Shinazugawa-san - dijo Kanae tímidamente.

\- Cabeza hueca! nosotros queremos lo mismo para ti - respondió Uzui enojado.

\- JAJAJA es verdad Sanemi-san, nosotros queremos que tu también crees buenos recuerdos - prosiguió Rengoku.

\- Si de verdad lo sientes... - continuó Kanae un poco apenada mirando al suelo - entonces hoy harás todo lo que te digamos sin renegar ¿está bien?

A lo que Sanemi un poco sorprendido se quedó viéndola un rato, pero terminó accediendo.

\- Está bien, lo prometo, ahora debo irme a la cocina a comenzar a preparar todo para el día que nos espera - dijo Sanemi mientras se alejaba, a lo que los otros tres quedaron mirándose alegremente por verlo recuperado, esto los animo aún más de lo que ya estaban.

Así comenzó el atareado día para los de tercero, principalmente por que gracias a que Kanae Kocho estaba vestida de maid, una cantidad inusual de clientes estaban siendo atraídos, esto fue un pequeño error de cálculo, pero no solo era ella la que lo estaba provocando, Rengoku y Uzui hacían exactamente lo mismo pero con el público femenino. La fila para entrar al café era bastante larga, y por último aunque muchos no lo notaron el rumor de la exquisitez de la comida preparada por Sabito y Sanemi se extendió rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, éstos dos últimos eran quienes tenían la mayor carga de trabajo, ya que tanta clientela exigía que la cantidad de platos a preparar sea mayor, era tal la carga que incluso varios de los meseros y meseras fueron redireccionados a la cocina, donde asistían a los dos chefs para suplir la demanda. A pesar de esto, el ambiente estaba realmente animado, en especial para Kanae, Rengoku y Uzui, quienes al ver a su amigo Shinazugawa volver en un mejor estado, se habían quitado un peso titánico de encima. Aunque desafortunadamente lo que ellos ignoraban era que todo lo que habían visto había sido una mentira.

\- Dios esto no tiene fin, SALE OTRO OMELETTE ESPECIAL! - Grito Sabito, mientras una de las meseras venía a recogerlo - ¿Cómo vas Shinazugawa-san? te he notado un poco lento esta mañana, por favor acelera.

\- Lo siento! - dijo Shinazugawa, mientras sudando seguía preparando plato tras plato "Mierda, es fácil para ti decirlo, no esperábamos esta cantidad de clientes y solo somos 2 cocineros, ésto es más duro que cualquiera de mis trabajos".

\- Shinazugawa-san, ¿sabías que los de segundo organizaron una pasarela de modas?, mi hermana estará desfilando allí - dijo Sabito, mientras se movía habilidosamente por toda la cocina moviendo sartenes.

\- ¿En serio? - respondió Sanemi mientras también se seguía moviendo, mezclando masas, fritando etc. "Diablos, no sabía eso, realmente había estado evitando a todo el mundo, creo que deberé ir a ver a Iguro y Kanroji también para disculparme"

\- Si - continuo Sabito - y los de primero organizaron una casa embrujada, estuve toda la noche ayudando a mi hermanito pequeño a hacerse su traje de parca jajajajaja.

En el poco tiempo que habían interactuado, Shinazugawa le había cogido un poco de respeto a Urokodaki Sabito, él creía que principalmente era porque todo el tiempo hablaba de sus hermanos y de cuánto los quería, y casi nada de sí mismo. De una u otra manera le recordaba a su yo del pasado, aquel que solo velaba por sus hermanos y que aún podía mirarlos a la cara.

\- Quieres ir a verlos ¿Verdad? - dijo Shinazugawa con un tono un poco serio, mientras servía el siguiente plato.

\- Claro que sí, pero con esta cantidad de trabajo no creo que podamos movernos de aquí - respondió Sabito agitado.

\- No es cierto, pronto será la hora donde solo aceptaremos un número limitado de clientes para que la primera mitad de nosotros pueda ir a ver los actos de los otros cursos, si quieres puedes ir primero y yo iré en la segunda ronda.

\- No puede ser, ¿en serio me estás dejando el primer descanso? - dijo Sabito ya con un tono de sorpresa - sabes que en el segundo descanso puede que ya no hayan muchos eventos, ¿estás seguro?

\- Si, puede que no lo sepas, pero yo también tengo hermanos y entiendo que quieras ir a verlos. - dijo Shinazugawa sin mirarlo.

-Entiendo…. gracias Shinazugawa-san, realmente aprecio este gesto - Aunque no recibió más palabras del aludido.

Y efectivamente llegó la hora en donde el Maid Café cerró sus puertas, era hora para que solo un pequeño grupo de tercero se quedara para atender a los clientes mientras los demás iban a pasarla bien.

Mientras tanto Kocho Kanae se encontraba un poco nerviosa, mientras seguía atendiendo sin descanso a los clientes, por su mente seguía maquinando cómo iba a hacer para ir a ver las actividades de los demás cursos con Shinazugawa, aunque invitarlo sería el menor de sus problemas, ya que él había accedido a hacer todo lo que ellos le dijeran como símbolo de disculpa, el verdadero problema era que ella quería estar a solas con él. Por el último mes Shinazugawa la había estado evitando, así que ella tenía profundos deseos de poder hablar a solas con él para de una vez por todas ganarse su confianza, pero Kanae también era consciente que no era la única con esas intenciones, "Rayos, conociendo lo determinados que son Rengoku-san y Uzui-san, se lo llevarán arrastrado si es necesario para que vaya a ver a Obanai-san y Kanroji-san durante el primer descanso, debo ir e invitarlo primero para que vayamos durante el segundo periodo". Aunque ése día la suerte le estaba sonriendo, justo cuando ella se dirigía a la cocina para hablar con Shinazugawa vio que Rengoku y Uzui estaban saliendo pero con Sabito, Kanae no podía creer su suerte.

\- ¿Urokodaki-san?, ¿Tomarás tu descanso primero?, juraría Rengoku-san que irían con Shinazugawa-san a ver el desfile - dijo Kanae asombrada.

\- ESO PENSAMOS NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN KANAE-CHAN - vociferó alegremente Rengoku.

\- Sanemi le ha cedido el primer descanso a Urokodaki-san para que pueda ir a ver a sus hermanos, quien diría que nuestro yakuza favorito podía hacer un gesto tan bondadoso, creo que lloraré - complementó Uzui haciendo una mímica de estar llorando.

\- ¿En-En serio? - dijo Kanae mientras gesticulaba una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Kanae-chan? - pregunto Rengoku.

\- Yo ya he despachado al grupo de meseras que tomaran el primer descanso, yo tomaré el segundo Rengoku-san - respondió animadamente.

\- Está bien, te encargamos a nuestro malhumorado amigo, asegúrate que no se pierda de nuevo, ¿Esta bien? - dijeron mientras se alejaban.

\- Eso haré, no permitiré que se vaya solo a ningún lado, déjenmelo a mi - dijo Kanae sonriendo, aunque por dentro estaba que saltaba de la felicidad "parece que aún le agrado a los dioses", pensó eufórica, mientras sacaba su espejo de mano y se miraba nerviosa, "a donde debería llevarlo primero, donde sería un buen lugar para que él pase un buen rato", y así muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente mientras se asomaba a la cocina para ver como estaba Shinazugawa, y allí estaba, corriendo de un lado para otro junto a los asistentes, preparando platos, aunque el ritmo estaba bajando paulatinamente, aún habían bastantes clientes.

Mientras Kanae lo veía su corazón palpitaba más fuerte, simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, recordó como por el último mes lo que le daba ánimos acerca de la situación con Shinazugawa-san era aquel peluche de gato que le había regalado, con el cual ya casi como una rutina, se quedaba viéndolo por largos ratos cuando estaba sola en su cuarto y a veces cuando lo extrañaba.

La jornada continuó de manera normal, "Solo 5 minutos más Sanemi, tu puedes!, pronto llegará Urokodaki y podré descansar, maldición porque me deje llevar y le di el primer turno", pensó para sí mismo un medio muerto Sanemi, él podía sentir como el efecto de los medicamentos iba bajando poco a poco, y su cuerpo lo sentía cada vez más.

Días atrás, después de haberlo meditado varias veces, Shinazugawa Sanemi había llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de ocultar su precario estado de salud a sus compañeros, para que no se preocuparan por él durante el desarrollo del festival escolar, era una vieja táctica que ya había usado antes en varias ocasiones, lo primero era una mezcla de medicamentos para aumentar drásticamente su estamina y hacer desaparecer el dolor, cansancio y la molesta tos, Sanemi aprendió dicha técnica a causa de la necesidad de hacer muchas horas extras para conseguir el dinero necesario para sus hermanos, aunque por lo agitado del día, realmente ignoraba cuánto más duraría el efecto. Y es que hacer algo como eso tenía graves consecuencias que él ya conocía, una vez el efecto se acabara, caería en un estado terrible, probablemente estaría en cama con mucho dolor y malestar por varios días hasta que su cuerpo pudiera recuperarse. Lo segundo era usar maquillaje para ocultar su pálido color de piel y sus ojeras, de esa forma sabía que podría hacer que las preocupaciones de sus amigos se fueran y así pudieran disfrutar plenamente del festival escolar. Sanemi se dio cuenta de que en el estado en que se encontraba no podría participar en las actividades de los días siguientes de la apertura del festival, pero no le importaba. Su siguiente parte del plan, era despedirse de sus amigos y de la presidenta, para acto seguido abandonar la escuela y poder dedicarse de lleno a cuidar a sus hermanos, sabía que ellos terminarían odiándolo por ello, pero ya había decidido que iba a ser así, por ahora solo debía asegurarse que se llevaran un último buen recuerdo.

Volviendo al presente, de repente Shinazugawa escuchó un alboroto afuera, y con este la voz de Kanae...

\- Si vinieron a molestar a nuestras meseras, les voy a pedir que se retiren del café por favor - decía Kanae a un grupo de 5 estudiantes de otra escuela, mientras que con su brazo protegía a una de las maids que los estaba atendiendo.

\- Oh, pero si esta es mas bonita - dijo uno de ellos.

\- No nos malinterpretes one-chan, solo tratábamos de hablar amablemente con la camarera, pero era muy grosera - respondió uno de los susodichos, haciendo una desagradable sonrisa, mientras los demás reían.

\- Pero tu no eres así ¿Verdad?, eres más linda, que te parece si vienes con nosotros a dar un paseo y nos divertimos eh? ¿que dices one-chan? - siguió diciendo el sujeto mientras extendía su mano hacia Kanae, aunque ésta sin dudarlo un segundo se la apartó de un golpe.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de ir a ningún lado con ustedes, ahora les pediré que se vayan de nuestro café - dijo Kanae determinada.

\- Maldita cerda! - dijo el tipo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y agarraba a Kanae del brazo - ¿acaso no te enseñaron modales en tu casa?

Mientras todo ésto pasaba, las demás camareras miraban impotentes sin saber que hacer, todos los camareros y demás chicos estaban de descanso.

\- Vamos, enséñale su merecido a esa maldita, los cerdos de la Kimetsu siempre creyéndose más que los demás - dijo otro de sus compañeros.

\- Su-suéltame! - dijo Kanae mientras intentaba soltar el agarre su brazo - duele!

\- Si eres una buena chica, te solt…..

Casi como un rayo, aquel idiota sintió como un puño le pegaba de lleno en la cara, haciendo que soltara inmediatamente a Kanae y que cayera de lleno sobre la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. los cuales pegaron un salto de sorpresa al ver que la mesa se rompía al caerle todo ese peso.

\- QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE KANAE! - se escuchó gritar a un furioso Shinazugawa, con su uniforme de chef. Kanae, totalmente asombrada, pudo notar que él la había acercado a su persona y la sostenía fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo, ella no creía lo que estaba pasando, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

\- Ya la escucharon, no queremos basura como ustedes en nuestro café - continuó diciendo Shinazugawa con una cara de ira.

\- Shinazugawa-san! - dijo Kanae un momento después.

\- No te preocupes Kocho-san no dejare que estos idiotas te molesten, por favor quédate atrás - le respondió sin quitar la vista del frente.

\- MALDITO BASTARDO! - dijeron los otros cuatro que acto seguido se levantaron para abalanzarse sobre Shinazugawa.

"Mierda, a quién estoy engañando, justo hoy tengo que pelear, y son 5, contando con que el otro imbécil se vaya a levantar pronto, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, maldita sea... no tengo la energía", pensó un preocupado Sanemi mientras ponía a Kanae detrás suyo para protegerla y se ponía en pose para pelear. Pero justo cuando la pelea iba a comenzar, a uno de los matones alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás, y cuando este volteó, vio al inmenso Uzui parado frente a él, y detrás de él se encontraban Rengoku y Sabito, también mirándolos.

\- La caballería ha llegado, idiota - dijo Uzui mientras le pegaba un golpe de lleno en la cara a dicho matón, noqueándolo en el acto.

A partir de ese punto, la pelea duraría poco, fue tal la paliza que les dieron a los matones que no les quedó más opciones que salir corriendo.

\- Dios Sanemi, nos vamos cinco minutos y ya comienzas una pelea? JAJAJA - dijo Rengoku mientras se sacudía las manos, como si recién hubiese sacado la basura.

\- Cállate Rengoku, no fue mi culpa - dijo Sanemi furioso aunque un poco agitado, mientras señalaba a la mesa destrozada - esos idiotas comenzaron.

\- No puedo creer que gente como esa haya venido a fastidiar nuestro café - dijo Sabito mientras miraba la mesa, acto seguido se volteó hacia la presidenta y le preguntó - ¿Estás bien Kocho-san?

\- Si…. - dijo Kanae en voz baja sin levantar la mirada y con una mano sobre su pecho "Él me sostuvo en sus brazos y gritó mi nombre…", pensó para sí misma, cuando por fin se animó a mirar a Sanemi a la cara, vio que éste la estaba mirando con una cara de preocupación.

\- Me alegro que estés bien presidenta - dijo ya con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que la pobre Kanae terminó de ponerse como un tomate.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Uzui sonriendo mientras los veía dijo...

\- Bueno, Sanemi-chan y Kocho-chan se han ganado su descanso, siéntanse libres de irse, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás, Sanemi por favor acompaña a la presidenta - cuando Kanae escuchó esto, inmediatamente volvió a ver a Sanemi.

\- ¿Qué!? - dijo Sanemi, "Mierda… el efecto de los medicamentos se está acabando poco a poco, ¿Que debería hacer?, ¿Debería sacar una excusa e irme a casa?".

\- Lo prometiste, ¿lo olvidas? - dijo Rengoku, a lo que Sanemi se quedó mirándolo y un rato después, calló y asintió con la cabeza, "Supongo que no estaría mal ir a ver las otras actividades junto a la presidenta, no es como si no quisiera ir…".

\- ¿Vamos? - dijo Sanemi mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano derecha.

\- Si! - respondió Kanae sonriendo, y salieron del lugar.


	10. Festival Escolar - Parte Cuatro

**CAPÍTULO X**

**"Festival Escolar - Parte Cuatro"**

"No lo puedo creer, lo logré!, calma Kanae, tu puedes hacerlo, por fin estamos solos, no lo vayas a arruinar", pensaba Kanae mientras caminaba al lado de Shinazugawa por los puestos del festival escolar, pero no podía mirarlo siquiera, la vergüenza era tal que sólo podía estar con sus manos aferrándose la una a la otra fuertemente, aunque notó que por donde caminaban siempre se les quedaban viendo.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿por qué estamos atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo?- pregunto Kanae.

\- Kocho-san… como decirlo… es que te ves muy bien en ese traje de maid y por eso todo el mundo se está fijando en ti - dijo Sanemi nervioso mientras miraba a otro lado.

\- ¿Eso piensas Shinazugawa-san?... gracias - dijo Kanae aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba hace unos segundos, a lo que trato de cambiar el tema preguntando tímidamente - ¿Quieres comer algo de takoyaki?

\- La verdad presidenta… es que no tengo un solo centavo conmigo - respondió Shinazugawa con un tono suave, agachando la cabeza de la pena que le generaba decir esto.

Inmediatamente Kanae volteo a verlo, como si toda esa pena que sentía se hubiese evaporado al instante.

\- ¿Y qué dices si yo te invito? - Le dijo sonriendo sin darse cuenta que su amable personalidad dominó inmediatamente a los demás sentimientos que tenía por Shinazugawa - Hoy te invitaré lo que quieras con gusto como compensación por defendernos a mi y a las chicas de esos matones de hace un rato, ¿Que dices?

Los dos se quedaron mirándose de nuevo, y después de un momento, Shinazugawa aceptaría volviendo a asentir con la cabeza en silencio, haciendo que Kanae pegara un salto de la dicha.

\- Perfecto!, ahora, hay muchos lugares a los que quiero ir, espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo - continuó alegremente.

\- Me parece bien presidenta, pero primero por favor vayamos a donde los de segundo, debo disculparme con Iguro-san y Kanroji-san.

Una vez fueron a visitar a los mencionados y de haber recibido otro regaño y promesas de castigo por haberlos ignorado durante el último mes, Sanemi se sentía un poco más tranquilo, a pesar que con cada paso que daba, su cuerpo se iba volviendo más y más pesado. "Todo está saliendo como lo he planeado, aguanta un poco más, por favor, apenas termine la jornada iré corriendo a casa y podré enfrentar lo que se viene", pensó Sanemi.

\- Dios estaba muy asustada cuando ese tonto me tomó por el brazo Shinazugawa-san, caíste de la nada y me salvaste - dijo Kanae sonriendo mientras comía takoyaki, sentada al lado de Shinazugawa que estaba haciendo lo mismo mientras la escuchaba.

\- No fue nada presidenta, se que cualquiera de los otros chicos habría hecho lo mismo - respondió Sanemi.

\- ¿La estás pasando bien? - volvió a preguntar Kanae un poco más casual, aunque no podía evitar sentirse realmente apenada, un poco de color nacía en sus mejillas - Mañana serán las actividades deportivas, estoy muy emocionada, haremos lo posible para que los de tercero ganemos la competencia ¿verdad?

\- Lo estoy pasando bien… - Aquella respuesta era honesta y Sanemi lo sabía, aunque decirlo le causó mucha tristeza, sabía que para él no habría competencias deportivas, ni fogata, ni graduación, pero no iba a permitir que lo descubrieran cuando estaba tan cerca de completar su plan.

\- Aunque no vi tu nombre inscrito en ninguna de las competencias Shinazugawa-san - Interrumpió Kanae, a lo que Shinazugawa sorprendido levantó la mirada y se quedó un par de segundos en silencio.

\- Está bien Shinazugawa-san, se que debes tener tus razones para no haberte inscrito en ninguna de las actividades deportivas… y tus razones para no decirme, aunque se me hizo un poco extraño, se que con tu estado físico podrías haber ayudado mucho a que ganáramos en muchas competencias jejeje - continuó Kanae ya un poco más seria, mirando su contenedor de takoyaki, aunque aún un poco nerviosa - la verdad Shinazugawa-san es que la razón de por qué te invité a que fuéramos a las actividades del festival solos, es porque quiero… ganarme tu confianza… quiero que confíes en mí como confías en Rengoku-san y Uzui-san - Kanae decía esto mientras miraba a Sanemi, cada vez con más decisión.

\- Lo siento presidenta, no es que no confíe en ti… es que... - En ese instante, Sanemi volvió a sentir aquella urgencia de decirle todo a Kanae, de pedirle ayuda, así como a Rengoku y a los demás, pero de nuevo ahogó todos esos deseos, él sabía en el fondo que no se perdonaría si los terminaba involucrando, ésto era algo que debía hacer solo, y si debía dar su poca felicidad para lograrlo, iba a hacerlo sin dudarlo.

\- Está bien… no tienes que decir nada más, sé que me tomará un tiempo para que confíes plenamente en mí, pero no me voy a rendir - dijo Kanae sin dejar de sonreír mientras se levantaba - por ahora vamos a tratar de ir a tantas actividades como podamos ¿Te parece Shinazugawa-san?.

A lo que Sanemi sonriendo un poco, se levantó también y asintió, "Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti Kocho-san, espero que no me odies cuando te enteres...".

Y así los dos se dispusieron a ir a la primer actividad en la que Kanae quería participar sin falta, la casa embrujada de los de primero. A pesar de que la resistencia de Kanae a todo lo que tenga que ver con cosas paranormales o que puedan asustar era muy baja por no decir cero; había escuchado el rumor de que las personas que participaran en este evento al finalizarlo serían más cercanas que cualquiera y esto encendió un bombillo en ella, "es perfecto!, no se que tal sea Sanemi para estos temas pero si el rumor es cierto, podría estar más cerca de Sanemi… ehh quiero decir podría ser más cercana a él..."

El lugar de la casa embrujada que habían seleccionado los de primero no era nada más que el edificio abandonado en donde Sanemi y sus amigos habían estado compartiendo sus horas de almuerzo. Al pasar cerca de ese lugar, Sanemi no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y tristeza, al pensar en los buenos momentos que paso con todos ahí y en que muy probablemente esa sería la última vez en la que vería ese lugar.

Un grito de Kanae lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando ya estaban cerca a la entrada del edificio la presidenta salió corriendo emocionada para saludar a alguien que estaba recibiendo a los asistentes.

\- Giyuu-chan! Que lindo! Eres la parca! Déjame tomarte una foto!

\- Buenas tardes, Kocho-senpai… - respondió Giyuu un poco apenado.

\- Jejeje listo ya la tome -dijo Kanae guardando su celular y acto seguido señalo a Sanemi quien ya la había alcanzado - Giyuu-chan te quiero presentar a Shinazugawa-san, él es quien ha estado encargado junto con tu hermano en la preparación de la comida para el maid café - complementó Kanae.

\- Mucho gusto - dijo Sanemi en un tono un poco seco.

-Mucho gusto, soy el hermano menor de la familia Urokodaki, gracias por cuidar de Onii-san - respondió Giyuu formalmente inclinándose para luego preguntar - ¿vienen los dos solos o esperan a alguien más?

\- Lo-los dos solos… - dijo Kanae algo sonrojada apartando un poco la mirada.

\- Ok, entonces tomen esta linterna y entren - dijo Giyuu, a lo que continuó con un robótico tono de voz recitando un diálogo un poco forzado - WAHAHAHA Disfruten del terror de la mejor casa embrujada de la Kimetsu School WAHAHAHA entren antes de que tenga que llevarme sus almas WAHAHA.

El edificio había sido modificado para que por las ventanas no entrara ni un rayo de luz y para que solo se pudiera seguir una ruta, la cual empezaba inmediatamente subiendo al segundo piso, recorriendo un largo pasillo hasta las escaleras del otro extremo del mismo, para después bajar y recorrerlo de vuelta hasta llegar al mismo punto por donde se entraba. Algunos de los de primero estaban disfrazados de diferentes espectros y otros cuantos se encargaban de las trampas y sonidos para generar un ambiente más tenebroso.

Al entrar pudieron escuchar como la puerta se cerraba con un chirrido detrás de ellos quedando completamente a oscuras. Mientras Sanemi tranquilamente buscaba el botón de encendido de la linterna, una no tan valiente Kanae estaba completamente estática a su lado con los ojos cerrados, "como pensé, no podré con esto, estoy muy asustada…".

\- ¿Estas bien Kocho-san? - pregunto Sanemi quien ya había prendido la linterna y estaba alumbrando a Kanae.

Kanae al sentir que ya había luz, abrió los ojos y se encontró directamente con los ojos de Sanemi quien se había acercado a ella para ver si estaba bien.

\- Shi-shinazugawa-san, s-si estoy bien n-no te preocupes - respondió Kanae quien inmediatamente apartó la mirada, "ahhh la cara de Shinazugawa-san estaba muy cerca!" pensó.

\- Bueno sigamos adelante... - dijo Sanemi quien empezó a caminar de inmediato hacia el segundo piso, pero no escuchó los pasos de Kanae quien seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio, "¿Será que le teme a la oscuridad?" se preguntó Sanemi mientras volvía a acercarse a la presidenta.

\- Kocho-san si tienes miedo podemos salir…

\- N-no t-tengo miedo!

\- Pero estas pálida y temblando - dijo Sanemi mientras la alumbraba con la linterna - mmm esta bien… entonces qué tal esto...

Kanae vio tenuemente como Sanemi le ofrecía su mano mientras parecía que miraba en otra dirección, la luz no dejaba ver con claridad.

\- ¿S-Shinazugawa-san?

\- Presidenta... si quieres puedes agarrar mi mano mientras hacemos el recorrido, así te sentirás más segura - dijo Sanemi quien también estaba temblando de lo nervioso que se puso por haberle hecho tal ofrecimiento a Kanae - Mi hermanito solía asustarse cuando íbamos a este tipo de atracciones y esta era la única forma de que podíamos terminarlas.

Kanae al ver el gesto de Sanemi se sintió conmovida y al mismo tiempo un poco intrigada "¿Hermanito?, ¿Shinazugawa tiene hermanos? no sabía... " pensó, pero al ver que Sanemi aún estaba con la mano extendida volvió a la realidad y aun con un poco de pena aceptó su ofrecimiento.

\- Gracias - dijo agarrando la mano de Shinazugawa - hace muchos años no venía, no pensé que seguiría teniendo miedo a estas cosas.

\- No te preocupes, tratemos de hacer el recorrido lo más rápido posible para que no pases un mal rato - dijo Sanemi, quien empezó a caminar junto a Kanae ya cogidos de la mano, él cual al fijarse en ello pensó, "la mano de la presidenta es suave, no se compara con las mías".

\- Lo siento… - dijo Sanemi suavemente.

\- ¿Eh? - eso último cogió desprevenida a Kanae - ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- … Mis manos son ásperas... espero no te incomode...

\- jejeje, Shinazugawa-san inesperadamente te preocupas por pequeñeces, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

A pesar del ambiente tenebroso que habían logrado crear los de primero en la casa embrujada, extrañamente Kanae ya no se sentía tan asustada como en un principio, más bien estaba feliz de que Sanemi estuviera sujetando su mano, lo cual le daba mucha tranquilidad. Pero al subir al segundo piso toda esa tranquilidad se esfumó después de que apareciera el primer yokai saliendo de uno de los salones preguntando "¿Soy hermosa?", haciendo que Kanae gritara del susto y se aferrara fuertemente al brazo de Sanemi cerrando los ojos, ocasionando que este último se tensara mucho más al sentirla tan cerca, al punto que los pechos de Kanae estaban contra su brazo y podía percibir su perfume de flores.

\- Kocho-san, me vas a romper el brazo… tranquilízate, mira de cerca es solo uno de los estudiantes disfrazado de Kuchisake Onna, avancemos.

_(Kuchisake Onna era la hermosa esposa de un celoso samurai que le cortó la cara para que dejara de atraer a otros hombres. Murió por el corte y ahora es un yokai vengativo que persigue a las personas preguntando "¿soy hermosa?")_

A pesar de que Sanemi le había dicho eso, Kanae seguiría sujetándolo del brazo durante todo el recorrido que duró alrededor de 15 minutos, aunque trato de no aplicar tanta fuerza.

Por otro lado, Sanemi a pesar de estar demasiado cansado, no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo, ciertamente los disfraces y toda la decoración eran muy buenos, le encantaban por lo que podría darles una calificación de 9/10. Siempre le había gustado mucho las casas embrujadas y había ido a varias con Genya antes del accidente, a pesar de que este último continuamente lloraba, siempre insistía en acompañarlo. "Aunque me de mucho miedo, no dejaré a Onii-chan solo…", aquel recuerdo le dio un poco de tristeza a Sanemi, y tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a ahogarlo para poder disfrutar el momento que estaba pasando con la presidenta.

Al llegar a la salida, Kanae aun seguía sujetando a Sanemi del brazo y lo volteó a mirar con los ojos llorosos - Lo logramos Shinazugawa-san! - dijo con una voz un poco disfonica por haber gritado cada vez que aparecía un nuevo yokai o por cualquier ruido tenebroso.

Sanemi al verla se puso completamente rojo, la cara de Kanae realmente estaba muy cerca y no pudo decirle nada solo se le quedo viendo, a lo que Kanae al notar el sonrojo de Sanemi y la escena que estaban haciendo ya a plena luz, lo soltó e intentó cambiar el tema ya que ella también se estaba empezando a sentir muy nerviosa y su corazón que estaba latiendo como loco no ayudaba.

-¿S-shinazugawa-san que tal te pareció? ¿te divertiste? - dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

\- S-sí, presidenta… ¿a-ahora a dónde quieres ir?- pregunto Sanemi viendo que Kanae lo miro y le dirigió una linda sonrisa, esa que él había extrañado ver durante el último mes.

-Ven sígueme! - dijo Kanae alegremente.

Así los dos continuaron su recorrido por el festival escolar participando en casi todas las actividades a las que Kanae quería ir, como tiro al blanco y múltiples puestos de comida, donde Shinazugawa pudo comer muchas cosas que hacía años no probaba debido a sus condiciones económicas. Sin embargo, tuvieron que correr en varias ocasiones de un lugar para otro, ya que el tiempo de descanso no era tan largo como ellos pensaron y aún quedaba la última jornada de trabajo antes del cierre, y a pesar que el dolor de cuerpo de Shinazugawa poco a poco había regresado y aquella presión en su pecho que había tenido durante los últimos días estaba de nuevo molestando, realmente no le importaba ya que estaba pasando un buen rato junto a Kocho-san.

-Lo siento… Shinazugawa-san - dijo Kanae sonriendo y jadeando después de correr - … realmente quería ir a tantas actividades como pudiera... ahora puedo volver al trabajo tranquila jejejeje.

\- No hay problema... - respondió también jadeando Sanemi, aunque aquella molesta tos volvió a aparecer, "Mierda, volví a excederme de nuevo, eres un idiota Sanemi".

\- ¿Estás bien Shinazugawa-san? - preguntó Kanae mientras lo miraba.

\- S-Si, no te preocupes presidenta, es mejor que volvamos pronto, nos espera la última parte de la jornada, ve adelantándote por favor, tengo que ir al baño.

\- Esta bien…

Pero cuando Shinazugawa se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el baño, la voz de la presidenta lo detuvo, como aquel día en el que habían hecho las paces, haciendo que se volteara a verla.

\- Shinazugawa-san, realmente la pasé de maravilla hoy, y espero que tu también,y ya que mañana no participarás en las actividades deportivas... si no te molesta... ¿qué te parece si animamos a nuestros compañeros juntos? - preguntó Kanae mientras lo miraba - ésta vez no aceptaré un no como respuesta jejejeje.

Una punzada apareció en el pecho de Sanemi, fue un dolor muy fuerte, pero apenas duró un segundo, éste no sabía si se debía a la pregunta o a la fatiga de su cuerpo.

\- Esta bien presidenta... - dijo Sanemi, aunque sin mirarla.

\- ¿En serio!?, genial!, ya verás tengo el itinerario de las competencias de nuestro curso para que no nos perdamos ninguna, yo estaré en la de atletismo jejejeje, así que espero que me animes con todas tus fuerzas - concluyó una sonriente Kanae.

"Lo siento mucho presidenta, siento mentirte de esta manera pero si te digo que no vendré a la escuela mañana levantaré sospechas", Sanemi de repente sintió como su brazo derecho comenzó a entumirse, sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a volverse gelatinosas de nuevo, el efecto no iba a durar mucho más y aún quedaban varias horas de jornada. "¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?, si desaparezco de la nada, me buscarán".

\- ¿Shinazugawa-san? - preguntó Kanae mientras se acercaba a él - ¿Estás bien?, te he notado un poco raro desde que terminamos de visitar los puestos.

\- Estoy bien presidenta, es solo que estoy un poco cansado, ha sido un día agitado - respondió rápidamente Sanemi bajando la mirada para que Kanae no se acercara más, no quería que notara que la tos había vuelto. - Por favor adelántate al café, iré enseguida - acto seguido, dio media vuelta rápidamente y se fue al baño de hombres.

Sanemi apenas si pudo llegar al baño, por un momento sintió que se iba a desmayar, ya ahi saco torpemente unas pastas de su bolsillo y se quedó mirándolas fijamente por un rato mientras jadeaba y tosía, "Nunca he tomado más de lo inicial, ¿debería hacerlo?", aunque no mucho después se dijo a sí mismo - Demonios!, no es momento para pensar en las consecuencias Sanemi, todo lo que importa es que puedas terminar el día sin levantar sospechas - su voz resonó en aquel baño en el que no estaba nadie más si no él.

\- ¿Lo habré presionado mucho? - se decía Kanae mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el salón, al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha presionaba su uniforme a la altura del pecho - No puedo creer que hayamos hecho todo eso juntos, estoy tan feliz... parece un sueño...y mañana estaremos la mayoría del día solos también, espero poder hablar de lo que ha pasado el último mes, quizás si tiene problemas de dinero, yo pueda ayudarle...

Así la última parte de la jornada continuó, aunque todos los de tercero esperaron con ansias, al final lamentablemente el director Ubuyashiki no pudo asistir al festival escolar, por su condición de salud, se encontraba en casa descansando junto a su familia. Sin embargo, para gusto de Kanae, pudo atender personalmente a sus hermanas quienes fueron a visitarla, y lo mismo pasaría con los seres queridos de los demás. Aunque aquel ritmo infernal del maid café se mantendría por otras 4 horas.

\- Allá van los últimos clientes - dijo un agotado Rengoku mientras cerraba las puertas del maid café.

\- LO LOGRAMOS! - Gritó Uzui, a lo que todos en el salón respondieron con un grito de euforia.

\- De lejos fuimos el evento más popular de hoy - dijo una de las chicas maid - Todo gracias a que nos guiaste Kanae-chan junto a Rengoku-san - A lo que la aludida la miró con una gran sonrisa.

\- Todos lo hicimos juntos.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, los dos pobres chefs, se sentaron un momento para por fin tomarse un merecido descanso después de tan brutal jornada laboral.

\- Creo que no volveré a cocinar el resto del año jejeje - dijo Sabito mientras miraba al suelo sentado apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas, habían estado sudando como locos, ya que la temperatura en la cocina era bastante alta, algo que no ayudaba para nada a sus cansados cuerpos - Lo logramos Shinazugawa-san, buen trabajo - aunque no obtuvo respuesta de Sanemi.

Este último sentía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento, era claro que había cometido un error, su vista estaba borrosa y todo su cuerpo se sentía rígido, entumecido, como si le hubieran encadenado pesas en cada una de sus extremidades y cuando se sentó, no supo si podría levantarse de nuevo. "Solo un poco más por favor, ahora solo queda despedirme e irme a casa, por favor resiste".

\- De nuevo, muchas gracias por haberme permitido ir a ver a mis hermanos, prometo que no olvidaré eso, si algún día necesitas algo de mi, no dudes en pedírmelo - continuó Sabito mientras se levantaba - ahora vamos, es hora de que la presidenta diga unas palabras a todos. Sanemi se levantó con mucha dificultad, pero asegurándose que Sabito no lo viera para no levantar sospechas, él sabía que estaba muy cerca de conseguir su objetivo, solo debía resistir un poco más. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando al salir de la cocina junto a Sabito, el resto del salón, con Kocho, Rengoku y Uzui al frente de todos, los recibieron con un gran aplauso. Tal fue el impacto, que por un momento Sanemi se olvidó del dolor y del malestar en su cuerpo, en su mente no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó un confundido Sabito.

\- Tu que crees amigo, estamos reconociendo a las dos extravagantes personas que más aportaron para que hoy todo fuera un éxito - respondió Uzui.

\- Es cierto!, nada de esto habría sido posible sin la ayuda de nuestros dos excepcionales chefs - complemento Kanae mientras miraba fijamente a Sanemi - Muchas gracias!

\- Lo sentimos mucho Shinazugawa-san - dijo otra de las compañeras - no solo nos ayudaste mucho en la cocina, sino que también nos protegiste de aquellos matones, estamos arrepentidos de haberte juzgado de esa forma.

\- Es verdad, lo sentimos - se pudo escuchar de varios compañeros que estaban en la parte de atrás; mientras todo esto pasaba, Rengoku y Uzui miraban esto contentos mientras sonreían.

\- Les dije que mi extravagante amigo era un genio de la cocina - complementó Uzui mientras se iba acercando a Sanemi para abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía, aunque sabía que Sanemi odiaba eso, lo hacía para molestarlo.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir Sanemi-san? - dijo Rengoku, ya con su habitual postura, en la cual estaba erguido mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados.

\- Adelante, te lo mereces - dijo Sabito mientras miraba a Sanemi y sonreía un poco.

Todo el salón se había quedado en silencio mirándolo, atentos a lo que iba a decir, Sanemi estaba siendo llenado por un mar de sentimientos que pensó que había olvidado, todo el dolor y cansancio había valido la pena y él lo sabía, de repente y sin poder evitarlo, algunos recuerdos de su escuela secundaria llegaron, antes de aquel horrible día, cuando aún era un niño normal, cuando aún tenía amigos e incluso se había enamorado de una chica, de como él era el mejor en los deportes y todos confiaban en él, de cómo lo miraban con admiración y lo escuchaban. De una forma extraña sintió que aquel estado lo había recuperado, que tenía amigos de nuevo, que lo iban a tratar de forma amable de nuevo y... que de pronto había aparecido de nuevo una chica a la cual podía decir que le gustaba.

Sanemi no podría recordar exactamente que iba a decir en aquel momento, quizás un "Muchas gracias por permitirme participar", o tal vez un "Gracias a todos por confiar en mí", su plan era agradecerles a todos, en especial a sus amigos y a Kocho-san para después quizás decir alguna excusa tonta para tener que retirarse y poder ir a casa a descansar, para nunca más volver. Pero una vez más, y como de costumbre, la realidad le recordaba que para él nada sería tan fácil, no después del pecado que había cometido hacía su familia. Cuando dio un paso adelante y se dispuso a decir algo, de repente sintió como si algo hubiese explotado en su pecho, como si algún fantasma que no podía ver le hubiese golpeado el pecho con una maza rompiéndole todo allí dentro, fue tal el dolor que sintió, que solo pudo agarrar su uniforme a la altura del pecho fuertemente mientras caía al suelo, todo se movía tan lento, como si el tiempo se hubiese casi detenido, el rostro de sus amigos y compañeros... el rostro de Kanae, que lo miraban detenidamente, después todo fue solo oscuridad.

Shinazugawa Sanemi cayó de bruces mientras sostenía con fuerza su pecho con su brazo izquierdo y hacía una mueca de dolor para quedar inconsciente en el acto, todos en el salón quedaron perplejos, y al final solo se pudo escuchar el grito de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

\- SANEMI!

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer nuestro fanfic, realmente hemos disfrutado y sufrido como ustedes no se imaginan escribiendo esta historia, les queremos contar que hemos llegado oficialmente a la mitad argumental del fanfic, esto no significa que serán exactamente otros diez capítulos, serán los que la historia permita.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí y a todos los que han comentado.**

**Con cariño:**

**Monami y Phynxz**


	11. Buscando la verdad

**CAPÍTULO XI**

"**Buscando la verdad"**

El pitido generado por el monitor de signos vitales llenaba la habitación donde se encontraba Sanemi, en una cama inconsciente, afuera de ésta estaban Rengoku, Uzui y Kanae hablando con el doctor.

\- El estado de Shinazugawa-san fue un poco complicado, tuvimos que realizarle un lavado de estomago y aparte estabilizarlo por el infarto que sufrió.

\- ¿Infarto? - dijo Kanae con un tono lúgubre, las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por sus mejillas...

\- Al parecer el joven Shinazugawa tomo una mezcla de medicamentos para aumentar la estamina y la dosis que tomo fue altamente peligrosa, este joven ha llevado su cuerpo más allá de sus límites, notamos que estaba cubriendo sus ojeras y palidez con maquillaje, todo su cuerpo presenta síntomas de fatiga extrema. Concluimos que llevaba esforzándose de más por bastante tiempo y que cuando ingirió dicho cóctel de medicamentos, su corazón no resistió más.

\- ¿Mezcla de medicamentos? ¿por qué lo haría? - dijo Rengoku pensativo.

\- Por suerte su condición es estable, pero deberá estar internado por lo menos dos semanas.

En el momento en que Sanemi había colapsado delante de todo el salón, todos habían quedado impactados, Kanae, Uzui, Sabito y Rengoku habían corrido hacia él y al ver que no reaccionaba, llamaron a una ambulancia que lo llevó al hospital más cercano. Kanae totalmente superada por la situación no dejaba de derramar lágrimas y no se despegaba del lado de Sanemi, al punto que ella fue quien estuvo en la ambulancia junto a él, mientras que Rengoku junto a Uzui iban en un taxi.

\- ¿Ustedes son sus amigos? - preguntó el doctor, a lo que los tres aludidos respondieron afirmativamente - ¿Podrían decirme el contacto de algún familiar para poder avisarle del estado del joven Shinazugawa?

En ese instante, los tres se quedaron en silencio, aquella pregunta había abierto un baúl que se había mantenido cerrado ya por seis meses, desde que habían conocido a Sanemi éste había mantenido la información relacionada a su familia al mínimo, Rengoku y Uzui se miraron por un momento y recordaron la vez cuando Sanemi se animó a contarles acerca del trato que había hecho con el director, y lo poco que les había dicho acerca de su familia, sabían que tenía 6 hermanos, que eran huérfanos y por eso Sanemi trabajaba tan duro para mantenerlos, pero poco más les había contado, no tenían direcciones ni teléfonos a los cuales llamar.

Un momento después sería Rengoku quien respondería.

\- No se preocupe doctor, yo le avisaré a la familia de Sanemi-san, con respecto a el pago de los gastos médicos, yo lo cubriré.

Una vez el doctor se fue, los tres se quedaron en silencio, en aquel pasillo donde solo se podían escuchar los sonidos de las máquinas y el jadeo del incontrolable llanto de Kanae.

\- Somos unos imbéciles, cómo no nos dimos cuenta, él tenía ese semblante tan terrible y de la noche a la mañana llega totalmente renovado - agregó Uzui enfadado.

Mientras tanto Kanae estaba en silencio, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, pero en su rostro traía una expresión de miedo, ansiedad y remordimiento.

\- Esto es mi culpa, yo lo hice correr por toda la escuela para poder ir a varias atracciones en el festival escolar, que he hecho… - susurraba Kanae en voz baja una y otra vez.

\- Kanae-san, trata de calmarte, ¿Quieres un té? - dijo suavemente Rengoku, a lo que la aludida lo miró y Rengoku pudo ver que se encontraba realmente mal.

\- Mira Kanae-san, si de alguien es la culpa, es mía, yo fui quien lo alentó para que fuera el cocinero del maid café, no sospeche que Sanemi estaba escondiéndonos algo tan grave, debí haberme dado cuenta antes - dijo Rengoku.

Pero en ese momento, fue la respuesta de Kanae quien los dejó a los dos perplejos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que Shinazugawa-san está escondiendo? - dijo Kanae ya con un tono más serio. A lo que Rengoku y Uzui se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿No me dirán?, ustedes saben que le pasa a Sanemi, de nuevo esta pasando, como cuando estaban hablando en la escuela, ¿Acaso no confían en mí?

\- No es eso presidenta… - Intentó decir Uzui.

\- Entonces qué es! - dijo afligida Kanae, mirando fijamente a Uzui, el cual solo pudo bajar la mirada - ¿Por qué soy la única de aquí que no sabe nada de Shinazugawa-san… a pesar de que me importa tanto?, yo también quiero que él sea feliz!, entonces ¿por qué soy la única excluida?, así que quiero que me digan en este instante porque Shinazugawa está haciendo estas cosas, ¿es por su familia?, ¿acaso tiene problemas económicos?

\- Él nos obligó a prometerle que no le diríamos a nadie Kanae-san - interrumpió Rengoku, haciendo que Kanae lo mirara impotente - nosotros sabemos más que nadie lo que tu has hecho por nuestro amigo, sabemos perfectamente que te preocupas tanto por él como nosotros y que solo quieres que él esté mejor… pero como hombre y amigo no puedo romper mi promesa, si deseas golpearme hasta que te sientas satisfecha, aquí estoy! - dijo decidido - recibiré toda tu rabia e impotencia Kanae-san.

Entonces Kanae levantó su mano derecha, para asestar una bofetada a Rengoku pero se quedó con su mano levantada, y al final solo colapsó sobre sus rodillas en llanto, haciendo que Rengoku y Uzui se sintieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

\- A pesar que me esfuerzo tanto…..siempre le termino haciendo daño a Shinazugawa-san….hice que lo suspendieran…..hice que toda la clase lo odiara sin razón….hice que cumpliera mis egoístas deseos y ahora él está aquí…yo solo quiero saber más sobre él….quiero que confíe más en mí….- decía Kanae entre llantos.

\- No digas esas cosas presidenta, tú también le ayudaste en sus estudios, lo defendiste delante de todo el salón, y aunque tu no lo creas Sanemi te tiene una gran estima, solo que es un tonto obstinado que oculta sus sentimientos - dijo Uzui mientras se agachaba para ayudar a levantar a Kanae - ahora escúchame, nosotros sabemos muy poco de Sanemi, lo poco que pudimos sacarle fue con mucho esfuerzo, cuando se trata de su pasado... de su familia... hace que Sanemi se transforme, tu misma lo sabes ¿no?

Kanae recordó los eventos del primer día y de cómo se puso Shinazugawa cuando ella hizo aquel comentario acerca de su pasado.

\- Pero hay una persona que sabe todo lo que le pasó a él Kanae-san, y dicha persona no está atada a ninguna promesa - complementó Uzui, a lo que Rengoku lo miró con intriga, pero lo entendió inmediatamente.

\- POR SUPUESTO!, Tengen eres un genio - dijo Rengoku abriendo los brazos de emoción.

\- ¿De quién hablan…? - preguntó Kanae suavemente tratando de calmar su llanto e intentando levantarse de nuevo.

\- Del director Ubuyashiki-sama Kanae-san, él es la única persona que conoce acerca del pasado de Sanemi, y no se ha enterado de nada de lo que ha pasado aquí…- dijo Uzui, hasta que Kanae complementó la frase

\- … porque se encuentra en su casa descansando debido a su condición de salud...

\- Exacto! - Continuó Rengoku - nuestro amigo nos hizo prometer que no le podíamos decir a nadie acerca de la información que nos compartió, pero no significa que no puedas saberla por parte del director. Vamos a ayudarlo juntos, ¿Lo entiendes Kanae-san?

En ese instante Kanae vio una luz de esperanza, por fin había aparecido la oportunidad para saber de una vez por todas que estaba pasando con Shinazugawa-san y poder ayudarlo.

\- Gracias chicos, lo entiendo… iré a averiguar lo más que pueda sobre Shinazugawa-san.

\- Hoy será imposible presidenta, mira la hora - agregó Uzui - será mejor que vayas mañana después de la escuela.

\- Entiendo, quiero quedarme a cuidarlo, pero aún nos quedan dos días del festival escolar Rengoku-san - dijo dubitativa Kanae.

\- No te preocupes por esto Kanae-san, mientras termina el festival escolar y averiguas la información con el director, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y nos iremos turnando para hacer guardia hasta que Sanemi despierte, ya le he pedido a Urokodaki-san que le informe a Obanai y Mitsuri, ellos pronto llegarán aquí - contestó Rengoku.

\- Muchas gracias chicos - dijo Kanae, que por fin había logrado calmarse un poco desde que todo esto había pasado - entonces iré a casa, mis hermanas deben estar preocupadas - pero cuando Kanae se disponía a irse, la voz de Uzui llamándola la detuvo.

\- Rengoku-san, Kanae-san, solo por si las dudas, pero son conscientes de que existe la posibilidad de que él nos termine odiando si nos entrometemos en su vida personal ¿no?

A lo que de nuevo, aquel silencio incómodo se apoderó del grupo, Kanae no dijo nada y se fue con aquel comentario recorriendo su cabeza una y otra vez.

Al día siguiente y después de someterse al bombardeo de preguntas por parte de sus compañeros de clases que habían quedado tan pasmados como ellos, Rengoku y Kanae se encargaron de explicarles lo que había pasado con Sanemi y el festival escolar continuó de manera normal, aunque para el grupo del delegado de la clase y para la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ya no había nada que festejar, en sus cabezas solo estaban aquellas imágenes de su amigo y la incertidumbre de no saber la verdad detrás de tan espantosos hechos, toda la clase vio como especialmente Rengoku se veía sombrío y distante, varias veces Uzui y el resto de la clase tuvieron que animarlo.

Después de que las competencias deportivas de ese día finalizaron, todo el mundo estaba esperando la habitual reunión en donde Kanae diría sus palabras de agradecimiento a la clase, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Urokodaki-san les explicó que desde ese momento y teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado con Shinazugawa, él se encargaría de tomar el liderazgo en lo respectivo al festival escolar en lugar de Kanae, para que ella junto a Rengoku y Uzui, pudieran ir a cuidarlo en el hospital. Sabito había aceptado con gusto el requerimiento de sus tres compañeros.

\- No se preocupen, yo me encargare del resto del festival escolar, ustedes tres enfóquense en cuidar de Shinazugawa - dijo Sabito.

\- Muchas gracias Urokodaki-san, no se como pagarte - dijo Rengoku inclinándose fuertemente.

\- Para Rengoku, no me debes nada, tienen que estar unidos en estos momentos de dificultad, además se lo debo a Shinazugawa-san, él trabajó de más solo para que yo pudiera ir a ver a mis hermanos, de cierta manera también me siento culpable por lo que pasó.

Cuando Kanae llegó a la mansión de los Ubuyashiki, una enorme propiedad de estilo japonés tradicional, fue recibida como siempre de manera muy formal por uno de los mayordomos. Y es que Kocho Kanae era una visitante frecuente para Ubuyashiki Kagaya, principalmente debido al delicado estado de salud del director, era Kanae quien le facilitaba el acceso a ciertos medicamentos que conseguía de manera más pronta gracias a ser la heredera de una poderosa farmacéutica.

\- Oh pero si es Kanae-chan, has venido a visitarnos, qué amable de tu parte - dijo contenta Amane cuando la vio

\- Perdonen la intromisión - respondió Kanae.

\- Para nada, siempre serás bienvenida aquí Kanae-chan, pasa por favor, Kagaya está esperando.

Una vez dentro, vio a Ubuyashiki sentado con una manta sobre sus piernas, parecía más débil de lo normal, pero aún así, cuando la vio esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

\- Buenas tardes Kanae-san, me alegra verte, ¿como ha ido el festival escolar?, lamento mucho no haber podido ir a ver su maid café.

\- Director, por favor no se preocupe por eso, todos en el tercer grado, no, en toda la escuela deseamos que se mejore en salud, así que por favor solo preocúpese en descansar - respondió Kanae mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Muchas gracias, entonces ¿has venido a contarme todos los detalles del maid café? - cuando Kagaya dijo eso, Kanae no pudo evitar hacer una cara de tristeza, a lo que el director, al verla continuó - parece que no es por eso a lo que viniste...

A lo que Kanae en silencio, negó con la cabeza.

\- Amane, por favor tráele algo de té a Kanae-san.

Poco a poco y mientras Kanae iba poniendo al día al matrimonio Ubuyashiki de los eventos referentes a Shinazugawa Sanemi, el ambiente en la mansión iba decayendo a velocidades estrepitosas.

\- ¿Infartado?, Dios, ahora todo tiene sentido, del porqué Shinazugawa-san estaba así y de los informes de los profesores - dijo Amane mientras miraba a Kagaya preocupada, entre tanto el director se mantenía en silencio.

\- Director, la razón por la cual he venido es porque necesito pedirle un favor... necesitamos saber la verdad que nos esconde Shinazugawa-san, ustedes son los únicos que saben acerca de su pasado, solo así podremos ayudarlo realmente - dijo Kanae mientras se inclinaba.

En ese instante, Kagaya levantó la cabeza asombrado, pareciera que aún no podía digerir del todo todas estas noticias que llegaban una tras otra, y tras un momento de silencio dijo con un tono un poco preocupante.

\- Kanae-san, ¿Sanemi-san sabe que ustedes están haciendo esto?

\- No, y entiendo muy bien que cabe la posibilidad que él nos termine odiando por entrometernos en su vida… pero no puedo quedarme simplemente de brazos cruzados después de lo que pasó - respondió Kanae aún con la cabeza inclinada.

\- Entiendo... de verdad el joven Sanemi ha conseguido grandes amigos… Amane, por favor ayúdame a llegar a mi estudio - a lo cual su esposa lo ayudó a levantarse y lentamente fueron hacia el estudio que tenía Kagaya dentro de su mansión, Kanae se levantó y los siguió; una vez allí Kagaya estuvo buscando dentro de un folder de carpetas que tenía en una estantería, y un momento después con una carpeta en su mano lentamente fue y la puso sobre su escritorio.

\- Kanae-san, como bien sabes, como director tengo acceso a la información personal de todos los estudiantes de la escuela Kimetsu, pero desafortunadamente no puedo ayudarte con lo que me estas pidiendo, dicha información es estrictamente confidencial - mientras el director decía esto, Kanae lo miraba con un rostro de intriga y preocupación - pero bueno, tu sabes... soy una persona muy enferma y torpe - continuó diciendo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a su esposa Amane - tiendo a olvidar dónde dejo las cosas todo el tiempo, soy un desastre total jejeje - en ese momento intento reír un poco, pero una fuerte tos se lo impidió.

\- Director… - Intentó decir Kanae pero fue interrumpida casi al instante.

\- Oficialmente no puedo darte ninguna información y si se llegase a saber que te la dí, mi puesto como director se vería comprometido… no obstante y tal como tu dijiste en este momento sólo debo concentrarme en mi salud, así que me iré a descansar a mi cuarto Kanae-chan, dejaré ésta carpeta sobre mi escritorio y sería una pena si de casualidad alguien la encontrara y leyera su contenido - dijo sonriendo mientras observaba a Kanae, a lo que ella totalmente sorprendida, pero entendiendo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Amane ayúdame a llegar a nuestro cuarto por favor, muchas gracias por la visita Kanae-san, espero que tengas un resto de día agradable, nos vemos…

\- Le deseo de todo corazón que su salud mejore director - dijo Kanae ya con un rostro serio, pero sin dejar de sonreír - le aseguro que no fallaré en ayudarlo…

\- Escuchar eso me da un poco de tranquilidad, buena suerte - acto seguido el director y su esposa se retiraron del estudio, dejando a Kanae sola en aquel inmenso espacio.

En ese momento y mientras se acercaba hacia la carpeta en donde se encontraba lo que había buscado con tanta determinación, el corazón de Kanae no paraba de latir con fuerza, "Por fin podré saber quien es realmente Shinazugawa-san…", aquel pensamiento le dio un rayo de alegría entre tanta miseria en la que se encontraba su cabeza desde que lo vio caer frente a sus ojos con aquella expresión de agonía. Sin embargo y como un relámpago, aquella frase que había dicho Uzui el día anterior en el hospital volvió a su cabeza como un balde de agua fría, aunque inmediatamente Kanae se dijo a sí misma - Lo siento Shinazugawa-san, por mucho que me duela, tengo que hacer esto a pesar de que termines odiándome - a lo que cogió la carpeta y comenzó a leerla.

¿Donde demonios estoy….? - dijo Sanemi con un tono débil, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y escuchaba el pitido de la máquina que marcaba su pulso, inmediatamente pudo notar que tenía un tubo conectado a su nariz el cual le daba oxígeno, así como otros más conectados a sus brazos. Poco a poco un dolor por todo su cuerpo comenzó a despertarlo más y más. "Yo estaba…...sí….en la escuela…...cocinando….el festival escolar…..", pensaba mientras intentaba levantarse un poco para sentarse, pero simplemente no pudo, su cuerpo se sentía como una roca, era tan pesado y él estaba tan débil, así que se quedó un momento viendo a su alrededor, claramente estaba en un hospital, un maldito hospital, después miró hacia la ventana y aunque las persianas estaban cerradas, Sanemi pudo notar que estaba anocheciendo.

\- Ya veo….colapsé…...idiota…...estabas tan cerca….. - dijo en un tono suave, pero lleno de tristeza, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su rostro para cubrirlo mientras un hilo de lágrimas caía por sus mejillas.

Rengoku entró a la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, pero cuando vio que Sanemi estaba despierto salió corriendo a abrazarlo.

\- Sanemi!, por fin despertaste nos tenias súper preocupados, no sabíamos cuando ibas a despertar…

\- Rengoku… ¿Cuanto llevo inconsciente? - pregunto Sanemi, aún estaba un poco mareado, pero al final logró sentarse en la cama del hospital.

\- Ya son tres días… el día del festival cuando todo terminó, te desmayaste de la nada... nos diste un susto terrible, tuvimos que traerte de inmediato al hospital… - Rengoku se tomó una pausa, pero continuo - ¿QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO SANEMI?, ¿Como se te ocurrió tomarte todos esos medicamentos? te provocaste un infarto, UN INFARTO! - le decía mientras lo tomaba por los hombros.

Sanemi al escucharlo se quedó perplejo, "¿Me dio un infarto?, ¿tres días?, maldita sea ¿he estado tres días aquí?". Pero al momento en que levantó la mirada para preguntar por mas información, vio como Rengoku estaba haciendo una cara de preocupación y dolor.

\- Sanemi... ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?, ¿por qué tuviste que llegar hasta este punto?, ¿acaso no somos tus amigos?

\- No es eso Rengoku-san - dijo un poco triste - no lo entenderías…

\- Claro que no lo entiendo, no nos dices nada, te apareces el día del festival como si todo estuviera bien, te pones ese tonto maquillaje y te tomas esa sobredosis de medicamentos para engañarnos... qué diablos pasa contigo Sanemi, por qué llegaste a este extremo, pensé que ya confiabas más en nosotros…

\- Como te dije no es eso… ahora debo irme, tengo que ir a trabajar - dijo mientras intentaba quitarse el tubo de oxígeno de su nariz.

\- ¡El que no lo entiende eres tu!, debes quedarte internado en el hospital por dos semanas. ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado en ir a trabajar, tanto necesitas el dinero? ¿Es por Sumi... o por Genya?

Sanemi hizo una cara de espanto, como si Rengoku lo hubiese golpeado - ¿Como demonios...?

\- No parabas de decir sus nombres, una y otra vez mientras estabas inconsciente. Ya basta de mentiras Sanemi!, dime la verdad, aquí no hay nadie más! - dijo Rengoku.

Un largo e incómodo silencio se apoderó del cuarto, donde Sanemi solo bajo la mirada, viéndose totalmente acorralado continuó.

\- Si, necesito dinero… mi hermanita esta enferma… necesita medicina… no me importa que me pase a mi, tengo que ir y conseguirla... no puedo dejar que sufran más por mi culpa... la verdad es que tenía planeado dejar la escuela después de ese día del festival escolar, era imposible para mi seguir con el trato que había hecho con el director...

\- Pero nosotros podemos ayudarte!, con Uzui podemos ayudarte a comprar lo que necesites, no tienes por que seguir con esto!

\- NO! - gritó Sanemi, dejando a Rengoku en silencio - estoy muy agradecido con todos ustedes por todo lo que han hecho por mi, sobre todo contigo Rengoku-san que fuiste el primero en extenderme la mano, pero no voy a dejar que nadie se haga responsable de lo que únicamente me concierne a mi y a mis hermanos, no me importa si tengo que sacrificar mi amistad con ustedes o mi vida por ellos, si eso llega a compensar aunque sea un poco todo el dolor que les cause, lo haré con gusto.

\- SANEMI POR QUÉ NO ENTRAS EN RAZÓN! TE DIGO QUE...

En ese momento llegó Uzui ya que era hora de cambiar de turno con Rengoku, pero al entrar encontró a este último agarrando por la bata a Sanemi, a lo cual se apuro a separarlos y a tratar de tranquilizar lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

\- Calmense! - gritó mientras los separaba y pasado un rato dijo - me alegro que ya te hayas despertado Sanemi, nos tenías preocupados... ven Kyojuro, vamos afuera a avisarle al médico que Sanemi ya despertó para que lo revisen.

Mientras Uzui se llevaba a Rengoku empujándolo un poco por la espalda, volteo a mirar a Sanemi y le dijo - trata de descansar, ahora vendrá el doctor y cuando todo esté más en calma hablaremos...

Sanemi se quedó sentado en la cama, pensativo e impotente por todo lo que estaba pasando, no sabía qué hacer o cómo salir de ahí.

Mientras tanto ya afuera, Uzui trato de hablar con Rengoku sobre lo que había pasado hace un momento antes de que él llegara. Una vez éste le contó la situación en la que estaba Sanemi, se quedaron pensativos.

\- Hoy ha sido un día largo Tengen, es mejor que me vaya a descansar… te encargo a Sanemi, me cuentas que dice el doctor después que lo revise - dijo Rengoku un poco cabizbajo.

\- Déjalo en mis manos, le avisare al Doc y a los demás. Vas a ver que encontraremos una forma de ayudarlo, ahora ve y descansa - dijo Uzui despidiendo a Rengoku con la mano.

Al siguiente día después de la escuela, Kanae le pidió a Rengoku que la esperara a la salida del colegio, a lo que él accedió ya que muy probablemente tendría que ver con Sanemi y la información que obtuvo Kanae por parte del director.

\- Hola Rengoku-san, gracias por esperar - dijo Kanae quien llegó corriendo de una reunión del consejo estudiantil.

\- No te preocupes, hoy Tengen y Mitsuri están a cargo de cuidar a Sanemi por lo que no tengo afán de ir a ningún sitio.

\- Oh, entiendo - dijo Kanae, mirando un poco extrañada a Rengoku, pareciera que todo el día no había podido ser él mismo, Kanae había pensado que estaría de mejor humor ya que Shinazugawa había despertado y se encontraba un poco mejor.

\- ¿Lograste hacer que Ubuyashiki-sama te entregará la información acerca de Sanemi? - preguntó Rengoku un poco serio.

\- Si… lo sé todo… el trato que hicieron… su pasado y que le pasó a su familia… - respondió Kanae agachando la mirada - es mucho peor de lo que pensé… la razón por la cual te pedí que vinieras era para compartir la información contigo primero, y para pedirte una cosa…

Cuando el delegado escuchó eso levanto la mirada y la observó intrigado.

\- ¿Quieres ir a verlo y hablar de lo que sabes? - preguntó el delegado.

\- No… es cierto que no he podido ir a verlo en estos cuatro días, y realmente quiero verlo… pero ésto es más importante... - respondió Kanae mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- Está bien Kanae, confió en ti, tengo curiosidad por lo que averiguaste… - dijo Rengoku aun cabizbajo, la pelea con Sanemi lo había sacado de sus casillas y desde ese momento no había podido poner en orden sus pensamientos, se sentía realmente frustrado al no poder hacer nada a pesar de querer ayudarlo, siendo el líder de su pequeño grupo sentía que toda la responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros, aunque entendía que no podía inmiscuirse tanto en un tema familiar, y más si Sanemi estaba tan reacio a recibir ayuda.

Kanae le comentó a Rengoku todo lo que encontró en el expediente de Sanemi que el director le permitió leer, y gracias a eso había conseguido dos direcciones las cuales podían ir a visitar, era claro que una de esas era en donde se había estado hospedando Sanemi después de haberse separado de sus hermanos y la otra donde vivían ellos, el problema es que dichas direcciones no tenían ninguna anotación sobre cuál era cuál. Después de un rato de pensarlo llegaron a la conclusión de ir a la que quedaba más cerca primero.

\- Si vamos allí de pronto encontremos más información sobre sus hermanos - dijo Rengoku ya un poco más animado - si es así podríamos hacer algo respecto a Sumi..

\- ¿Shinazugawa Sumi? ella es la menor de las hermanitas de Shinazugawa-san ¿verdad? ¿qué pasa con ella? - pregunto Kanae.

\- Ayer cuando Sanemi despertó, estaba desesperado por irse a trabajar, discutimos un poco por eso y me confesó que su hermanita ha estado enferma y necesita medicina... - Rengoku hizo una pausa - … Sanemi ha estado trabajando sin descanso para comprarla… me dijo que iba a dejar la escuela después de que el festival terminara… no nos dimos cuenta que estaba pasando por eso y aun así nos hacemos llamar sus amigos…

\- ¿Lograste hacer que te dijera el nombre de la medicina? - preguntó Kanae - sabes que podría conseguirla rápidamente...

\- No… lo siento… - respondió el delegado.

\- Rengoku-san… no había forma de que alguno de nosotros nos hubiéramos percatado de todo lo que me cuentas, Shinazugawa-san es muy reservado y nosotros siempre le respetamos eso, por lo que aunque quisiéramos no podíamos obligarlo a que nos contara más - dijo Kanae tratando de animar un poco a Rengoku y tal vez también a ella misma - por ahora solo debemos averiguar cómo podemos ayudarlo, por que somos sus amigos ¿verdad? - cuando Kanae dijo eso, Rengoku entendió que con esa actitud no iba a solucionar nada.

\- Si, tienes razón! - dijo Rengoku dándose un puño en la cara, dejando una marca roja - ya estoy mejor… JAJAJA Kanae-san gracias por tus palabras, tienes razón, aunque Sanemi no quiera que lo ayudemos! somos sus amigos y queremos que el sea feliz y que este bien, aunque sea en contra de su voluntad JAJAJA.

\- Jejeje así se habla Rengoku-san… aunque no era necesario que te golpearas - dijo Kanae un poco preocupada.

Luego de haber abordado el tren, se bajaron dos paradas después de la estación de la casa de las mariposas y llegaron a un barrio tranquilo que se encontraba en una zona residencial de la ciudad.

\- Que bonito está este sector de la ciudad - dijo Kanae - nunca había bajado en esta estación, no sabía que Sanemi viviera tan cerca a mi casa.

\- Déjame revisar de nuevo la dirección, creo que debemos estar cerca - dijo Rengoku cogiendo el papel en donde Kanae tenía las direcciones anotadas - ah mira, ya llegamos, debe ser en esos apartamentos del frente.

\- Que bien! - dijo Kanae muy entusiasmada - ahora busquemos el apartamento… es el número 203… mira este es! en la marquilla de la puerta dice Shinazugawa.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, ¿tratamos de buscar al encargado del apartamento para que nos de una llave para entrar?, porque obviamente Sanemi no est… - Intentó decir Kanae, pero de repente la puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de los dos, alguien estaba saliendo mientras decía - Voy a comprar lo de la cena, ya vengo, pórtense bien y no peleen…

En la entrada del apartamento Kanae y Rengoku se encontraron de frente con Shinazugawa Genya, los tres se quedaron viéndose con una cara de asombro y sorpresa.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - dijo un asombrado Genya.


	12. La Familia Shinazugawa

**CAPÍTULO XII**

"**La Familia Shinazugawa"**

Kanae y Rengoku se quedaron viendo al joven que había salido del apartamento número 203, éste era delgado pero tenía una mirada penetrante.

"Wow esos ojos, no cabe duda que es el hermano de Sanemi", pensó Rengoku

Pero por sobre todo y lo que los dejó más sorprendidos fue aquella cicatriz que tenía debajo del ojo derecho, la cual le recorría la mitad de su rostro desde su oreja hasta más allá de su tabique.

"¿Él también tiene una cicatriz?, pero en el expediente decía que sólo Sanemi había estado involucrado en el accidente" - pensó Kanae.

Aunque de nuevo la voz del joven los sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- He preguntado, ¿quienes son ustedes y que hacen frente a mi apartamento? - dijo Genya con un tono más serio.

\- JAJAJA tienes actitud chico, eso me agrada, mi nombre es Rengoku Kyojuro y la hermosa dama a mi izquierda es Kocho Kanae, y somos amigos de tu hermano mayor, Sanemi - dijo Rengoku alegremente.

\- Tu debes ser Genya-chan, mucho gusto - dijo Kanae inclinándose formalmente.

En ese momento toda la agresividad e intriga que se podía ver en los ojos del chico se desvaneció y dio paso a unos casi llorosos ojos que desprendían tristeza y profundos sentimientos, esto hizo que Kanae y Rengoku se sintieran un poco abrumados por aquella mirada, y era entendible, ya que ellos mismos eran también hermanos mayores que adoraban y protegían a sus hermanitos.

\- ¿Amigos… de Nemi-onii-san...? - parecía que quería decir más cosas pero se podía ver que todas esas palabras se habían quedado atrapadas en su boca.

Kanae y Rengoku no sabían qué hacer después de escuchar lo que había dicho Genya, "¿NEMI? ¿a Sanemi le dicen Nemi? " pensaron al mismo tiempo, a lo que Kanae se sonrojó, mientras que Rengoku estaba a punto de soltar una gran carcajada. Pero los dos se quedaron congelados al ver que de repente un par de lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del joven, que se apresuró a limpiar rápidamente con su antebrazo derecho mientras trataba de calmarse.

\- Lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal Genya-chan, solo queremos hablar contigo, pero si no quieres nos iremos - dijo Kanae un poco preocupada al darse cuenta de aquella reacción

\- Está bien… es solo que… no esperas una visita así todos los días… - dijo Genya mientras aún se secaba las lágrimas…. - efectivamente soy Shinazugawa Genya, un gusto conocerlos.

Mientras Kanae y Rengoku seguían al joven Shinazugawa hacia la tienda de conveniencia en donde necesitaba comprar los víveres para preparar la cena, el delegado y la presidenta del consejo se miraban asombrados pero contentos, ciertamente Genya había sido muy amable con ellos, además de invitarlos a su casa en donde podrían hablar con más calma.

Una vez de vuelta, Genya les pidió el favor que le dieran algunos minutos para poder organizar un poco adentro, a lo que los aludidos no pudieron negarse, claramente les daba mucha pena el haber llegado sin avisar y de una forma tan inesperada, por lo que le dijeron que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara. Un rato después entraron al pequeño apartamento y pudieron ver que junto a Genya estaban alineados otros cuatro hermanos en la sala esperándolos, Kanae se sintió abrumada por tanta ternura.

\- Kocho-san, Rengoku-san ellos son mis hermanos, Shuya, Hiroshi, Koto y mi hermanita Teiko, desafortunadamente la menor de nosotros, Sumi, se encuentra enferma en este momento y está en el cuarto de al lado descansando.

En ese momento Kanae tuvo que ahogar un grito de emoción, realmente quería saltar a abrazarlos, todos eran tan lindos y tiernos, todos los chicos se parecían a Sanemi, aunque ésto se notaba más en Genya y la hermana era realmente linda, no pudo evitar pensar en Shinobu y Kanao, aunque logró mantener la compostura, mientras que Rengoku los miraba sonriendo pero sin decir nada.

\- ¿En verdad son amigos de Nemi-onii-san? - preguntó la pequeña Teiko de 7 años.

\- Efectivamente lo somos JAJAJA - respondió Rengoku alegremente.

En ese instante, todos los demás hermanos se abalanzaron sobre ellos haciéndoles preguntas.

\- ¿Cuando volverá onii-san?

-¿Cómo está Sanemi-onii-san?

-¿Dónde está?, por favor díganle que vuelva, lo extrañamos - entre muchas otras preguntas.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Rengoku y a Kanae realmente no estaban preparados para esa situación y no sabían qué responder. Esto era especialmente duro para Kanae, dicha situación le estaba ganando al punto que estaba cerca de romper en llanto, y es que ciertamente una cosa era leer un expediente acerca de una familia y su trágica historia y otra cosa muy diferente era escuchar personalmente a estos chicos rogarles por alguna información acerca de su amado hermano mayor, ignorando completamente que se encontraba en estos momentos en un hospital y todo por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Calma Kanae-san, recuerda el porqué estamos aquí - dijo Rengoku suavemente mientras miraba a Kanae, a lo que ella, logró recobrar la compostura y asintió con la cabeza.

Un momento después la voz de Genya recobró el control de aquella particular situación.

\- Chicos, Basta!, no deben ser groseros con los amigos de Nemi-onii-san, por favor denles espacio - a lo que sus hermanos, al percatarse se disculparon y se apartaron apenados - ellos han venido a hablar conmigo, así que, Shuya, y Hiroshi, es su turno de hacer la cena, Koto y Teiko, por favor vayan y sigan cuidando a Sumi.

\- Pero Genya-onii-san… - intentaron decir aunque fueron regañados inmediatamente.

\- No discutan conmigo!

A lo que los demás comenzaron a moverse inmediatamente, Kanae y Rengoku solo observaban completamente atónitos ante tan tierna y curiosa escena. Una vez se fueron a hacer sus deberes asignados. Genya les pidió a Kanae y Rengoku que siguieran a uno de los dos cuartos que tenía el pequeño apartamento para poder hablar a solas.

\- Lamento eso que acaban de ver, me da mucha vergüenza - dijo Genya un poco rojo mientras se sentaban sobre el tatami del cuarto.

\- No te preocupes Genya-chan, realmente eres muy maduro para tu edad - dijo Kanae sonriendo, a lo que el pobre Shinazugawa agacho la cabeza completamente rojo.

\- Gracias…

\- JAJAJA realmente eres como una copia de nuestro malhumorado amigo, me has dejado sin palabras, estoy orgulloso de ti Genya-chan, me has recordado a mi hermanito menor - complementó Rengoku.

En ese momento, Genya hizo una expresión de tristeza de nuevo y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, a lo que un momento después preguntó.

\- … ¿Cómo está él...? - dicha pregunta dejó a Kanae y a Rengoku de nuevo completamente fríos.

\- Él… - intentó decir Kanae, cuando Rengoku la interrumpió.

\- Él se encuentra bien Genya-chan JAJA, no te preocupes por él, aunque la razón por la que vinimos es para hablar contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? - preguntó Genya intrigado.

\- Si... - continuó Kanae - la verdad Genya-chan es que estamos aquí sin que Shinazugawa… Sanemi-san sepa, él ha sido realmente evasivo con todo lo relacionado a ustedes… su familia, la verdad hemos decidido que queremos ayudarlo a él y a ustedes, pero primero quisiéramos saber… si es posible que nos cuentes que pasó entre ustedes, está bien si no quieres... lo entenderemos.

\- ¿Él no sabe que están aquí? - dijo Genya preocupado, perdiendo un poco de color en su rostro y quedando en silencio, aquel ambiente en esa pequeña habitación era denso y el silencio era insoportable, Kanae no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos mientras Rengoku, firme como siempre, permanecía en su habitual postura con sus brazos cruzados mirando a Genya.

\- No lo entiendo… ¿porque están haciendo ésto?, y sin que él se entere - volvió a indagar Genya - no tiene mucho sentido para mi si me preguntan.

Kanae y Rengoku se volvieron a ver un poco preocupados por no saber que excusa dar y que fuera realmente creíble sin tener que delatar el estado en que se encontraba Sanemi.

"Es muy listo, sabe que algo anda mal" - pensó Rengoku, a lo que continuó diciendo - Genya-chan, junto a Sanemi asistimos a la Kimetsu School, allí nos hicimos amigos, y con el tiempo él nos contó acerca de ustedes y de por qué trabaja para enviarles dinero mes a mes, pero hace poco, como consecuencia de lo que le pasó a tu hermanita Sumi, él ha estado trabajando de más, al punto que comenzó a afectar sus calificaciones y su permanencia en la escuela está en riesgo, pero cuando lo enfrentamos y le ofrecimos nuestra ayuda, nos rechazó. Él es realmente testarudo, al punto que discutimos... pero como sus amigos, no queremos que él deje la escuela, queremos que él complete su último año escolar, es por eso que a sus espaldas averiguamos por nuestra cuenta la información acerca de ustedes y aquí estamos - dijo Rengoku.

\- Esto… esto quizás signifique el final de nuestra amistad con él - continuó Kanae agachando la mirada - pero tomamos la decisión que el bienestar de Sanemi-san es más importante… así que Genya-chan, primero que todo queremos decirte que puedes confiar en nosotros, que te ayudaremos en todo lo que ustedes necesiten, comenzando con las medicinas que necesita Sumi.

En ese momento tanto Kanae como Rengoku se inclinaron frente a Genya, quien solo los veía estupefacto, aquellos dos extraños que aparecieron de la nada y que ahora le estaban contando tantas cosas acerca de su hermano mayor, del cual no había sabido absolutamente nada durante los últimos tres años, y que solo a través de Chiyo-obaasan recibían el dinero que él les dejaba mes a mes. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo por sus mejillas.

\- Me alegra tanto… que Onii-san haya hecho amigos de nuevo… estoy muy contento que esté bien, Kocho-san, Rengoku-san gracias por cuidar de él y por preocuparse por su bienestar - ahora era Genya quien se inclinaba, haciendo que Kanae no aguantara mas y comenzara a derramar lágrimas también - la razón de porque él se fue de la casa es simple… fue mi culpa… - dijo entre llantos.

\- Tu…¿tu culpa? - preguntó Kanae entre sollozos.

\- Si… les contare nuestra historia - dijo Genya aún un poco afligido, mientras que Kanae y Rengoku no decían nada.

\- Hace tres años y medio, nuestra vida cambió para siempre. Nuestra familia tenía una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, mamá y papá vendían productos en el mercado local que sembraban en nuestra granja, no teníamos mucho, pero éramos felices. Por esa época, Sanemi-onii-san era quien ayudaba a nuestros padres a hacer las tareas de la granja después de la escuela, realmente trabajaba duro - solo la voz del joven Genya se podía escuchar en la pequeña habitación, acompañada de vez en cuando por los sollozos de Kanae, mientras un completamente serio Rengoku escuchaba atentamente - un día vimos en la televisión como avisaban que un Tifón estaba pasando por el país y que debíamos quedarnos en casa… recuerdo cómo llovía tan fuerte y los vientos sacudían nuestra casa… aquella noche Sanemi-onii-san estaba muy enfermo... estaba realmente mal... recuerdo tanto el rostro de preocupación de madre, y como discutía con padre si debían o no llevarlo al hospital - Genya paró por un momento, parecía que no podría continuar.

\- Genya-chan, si no puedes continuar está bien - dijo Kanae preocupada.

\- Está bien... - hizo una pausa - es que solo recordar esa noche es muy doloroso, fue la última vez que vimos a nuestros padres… recuerdo cuando llegó la policía a casa a informarnos del accidente, mis hermanos no paraban de llorar, pero para mi fue diferente… yo quedé en shock… esa misma noche nos llevaron al hospital para ver a nuestro hermano, nos dijeron que había sido un milagro siquiera que sobreviviera, estaba cubierto de vendas, su rostro y todo su cuerpo había sufrido terribles cortadas y había perdido mucha sangre, nos dijeron que no sabrían si iba a despertar, y entonces… - de nuevo Genya se quedaba en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y con sus dos manos apretando su pantalón con fuerza.

\- Entonces el oficial de la policía me llamó afuera del cuarto, primero me preguntó que si había algún familiar al que pudieran llamar, le dije que la verdad es que no teníamos a nadie más, entonces el oficial me dijo que lo sentía mucho, que no podían esperar a que mi hermano despertara, y que a pesar de mi edad, debía acompañarlo…... a ver los cuerpos de padre y madre….para confirmar su identidad….. - se podía escuchar como la voz de Genya se quebraba, pero en ese momento Kanae rápidamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Lo siento Genya-chan, lo siento tanto… por favor perdónanos por hacerte recordar tan terribles momentos, no sabíamos… - dijo Kanae entre lágrimas, mientras abrazaba a Genya con fuerza; éste último quedó un poco sorprendido, pero aquel abrazo lo hizo sentir mucho mejor, el dulce aroma de aquella chica y su calidez inmediatamente le recordó a su madre, realmente había necesitado ese abrazo durante mucho tiempo.

\- Has soportado tanto siendo tan joven, eres realmente admirable Genya-chan - dijo Rengoku mientras se inclinaba al punto de poner su frente contra el suelo - por favor perdónanos por hacerte contarnos esto.

Después de un rato, Genya suavemente se separó de Kanae.

\- Por favor no se disculpen, por favor levanta la cabeza Rengoku-san, desde el momento que acepte contarles, estaba preparado para revivir aquellos recuerdos… gracias Kocho-san - dijo con un poco de pena - ….gracias por abrazarme, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Pasado un rato, en donde los tres pararon de hablar y se tomaron un momento para poder calmarse hasta que Genya les indicó de que estaba listo para continuar.

\- Desde aquel día cuando vi los cuerpos de padre y madre, debo admitir… que comencé a odiar a mi hermano... dentro de mí, culpaba a Sanemi-onii-san por todo lo que nos estaba pasando. Después que él despertó, llevaba a mis hermanos a visitarlo, pero yo… dejé de hablarle y de verle a la cara. Un mes después, cuando le dieron de alta en el hospital y él había vuelto a casa… los ahorros que tenían nuestros padres se acabaron rápidamente y comenzamos a pasar hambre… poco después un grupo de personas vinieron a visitarnos, nos dijeron que venían de parte del gobierno y que querían ayudarnos, pero nunca supe qué pasó realmente ya que Sanemi-onii-san los echó de la casa entre gritos y amenazas.

\- … Probablemente le dijeron a Sanemi que querían llevarlos a ustedes a un orfanato - dijo Rengoku pensativo mientras se tocaba el mentón con su mano derecha.

\- Exacto… - contestó Genya - ese mismo día Sanemi-onii-san nos obligó a empacar lo poco que teníamos y nos trajo a la ciudad, la pasamos realmente mal, dormimos en la calle varias noches hasta que onii-san encontró éste condominio, la abuela Chiyo-san nos recibió y nos ayudó hasta que Sanemi-onii-san encontró un trabajo, en ese momento yo seguía culpándolo y tratándolo mal… varias veces cuando estábamos solos le grite que todo era su culpa, que no estaríamos así si él no se hubiese enfermado, que nuestros padres murieron por su culpa… fui un tonto…. - después de decir esto Genya se tomó un momento para poder continuar - al final, cinco meses después de haber llegado aquí, Sanemi-onii-san se fue y solo nos dejó una carta en la que decía que debía irse, pero que enviaría dinero sin falta y que ojalá algún día pudiéramos perdonarlo por todo lo que nos había hecho - de nuevo las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Genya mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

\- Entonces eso fue lo que hizo que Sanemi-san se separara de ustedes - dijo suavemente Kanae, casi como un susurro - debió ser muy difícil para él también.

\- Si… - complementó Rengoku y pensó "ahora entiendo de donde viene aquella paranoia de que todo fue su culpa, de que debe compensarlos sin importar que. Amigo mío, debió ser un infierno para ti también...".

\- Sólo entonces me di cuenta de mi error, había arrinconado a mi hermano a un punto que no le quedó otra opción más que irse, intenté buscarlo en varias ocasiones para poder pedirle perdón… realmente lo intenté… para pedirle que por favor regresara a casa, también estuve esperándolo afuera del apartamento los días que sabía que él vendría a entregar el dinero a la abuela Chiyo-san pero nunca pude volverlo a ver, mis hermanos me preguntan constantemente si se cuando volverá o porqué se fue, pero nunca he tenido el valor de contarles la verdad.

El silencio se adueñó del cuarto y después de un momento Genya continuó.

\- Si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de disculparme con él, de decirle que realmente no lo odiaba, que no era su culpa y que no importaba si éramos pobres, que siempre que estuviéramos juntos estaríamos bien... estoy seguro que él hubiera vuelto con nosotros y estaríamos de nuevo todos juntos...

\- ¿Y que pasó a partir de ese punto? - preguntó Rengoku.

\- Desde la distancia y con ayuda de Chiyo-Obaasan, Sanemi-onii-san nos ha mandado dinero mes a mes para nuestros gastos, nunca ha faltado su sobre, ni un solo mes… además él también nos inscribió en la escuela y nos ha enviado siempre todo lo que necesitamos - contestó Genya - Rengoku-san, Kocho-san, ¿ustedes creen que Onii-san vuelva algún día?

Rengoku recordó cuando Sanemi les contó que no tenía nada para comer a la hora de los almuerzos, a pesar de que el mismo Sanemi les había contado las razones detrás de esto, no pudo evitar sentirse realmente triste al escuchar las palabras de Genya, "Eres un gran hermano mayor amigo mío…" pensó.

\- Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para que así sea Genya - dijo fuertemente Rengoku, mientras se daba un golpe con su puño en su pecho - o dejo de llamarme Kyojuro Rengoku.

\- Es cierto Genya-chan, después de escuchar tu historia estoy más decidida que nunca a ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda para que logren encontrarse. Pero primero, necesito que me digas cual es la medicina que necesita Sumi-chan.

\- ¿La vas a comprar? - dijo Genya apenado - pero no tenemos cómo pagarte…

En ese momento Kanae miro a Genya con una cara de furia que en realidad no daba nada de miedo, al contrario era bastante tierna, realmente ver a Kanae molesta era un lujo que no muchos se podían dar.

\- Genya-chan! te dije que te voy a ayudar, no te preocupes por el dinero, en este momento la salud de tu hermanita es lo que importa - dijo frunciendo el seño de una manera muy tierna.

\- JAJA que cara tan fea Kanae-san JAJA - dijo Rengoku con una carcajada - Es cierto Genya-chan, a eso hemos venido.

\- Esta bien… muchas gracias - dijo Genya una vez más inclinándose.

\- Esto es solo el comienzo Genya-chan, de ahora en adelante, estaré muy pendiente de todo lo que puedan llegar a necesitar ustedes y ni Sanemi-san podrá evitar que les ayude - dijo Kanae decidida.

De repente unos golpes en la puerta sorprendieron a los que se encontraban en la habitación, era Shuya avisando que la cena ya estaba lista.

\- Si quieren se pueden quedar a cenar, no tenemos mucho pero sería agradable que nos acompañaran, hace tiempo que no recibíamos visitas - dijo Genya ya un poco más tranquilo - Kanae y Rengoku se miraron un momento y asintieron alegremente.

Después de la cena y de despedirse de la familia Shinazugawa, Kanae y Rengoku se dirigieron a la estación de tren para ir a sus respectivos hogares, la tensión en el ambiente era clara, después de haber escuchado a Genya contarles todo por lo que habían pasado, ahora comprendían un poco porque Sanemi se comportaba de esa forma.

\- Aun no puedo creer todo esto… - decía Kanae a la cual se le empezaban a aguar los ojos de nuevo - todo fue un desafortunado accidente, ninguno de ellos y mucho menos Shinazugawa… Sanemi-san tiene la culpa de lo que pasó ese día…

\- Tienes razón Kanae-san - dijo Rengoku - todo lo que pasó fue inesperado y aún eran muy pequeños para asimilar cómo su mundo se derrumbaba frente a ellos, es comprensible el porque el pequeño Genya culpo a Sanemi por lo que pasó, debió ser muy duro para él… para todos.

\- Lo que más me preocupa es que Shinazugawa-san ha llevado esto tan lejos, su orgullo lo llevó a un punto en donde ya ni su salud importa, no entiende que si a él le llegase a pasar algo, sus hermanos y especialmente Genya-chan terminarían heridos de una forma terrible.

\- Kanae-san, creo que ahora logro entender un poco mejor porque Sanemi nunca pidió ayuda, como él mismo me dijo esto solo le concierne a él... por todo lo que pasó él piensa que no se merece nada y debe pagarle a sus hermanos todo ese dolor que cree que les causó, creo que en el fondo se convenció a sí mismo que todo lo que le pasa a él es algún tipo de castigo… y peor aún… que se lo merece… es una locura - dijo Rengoku cabizbajo.

\- Esto no puede seguir así! - dijo Kanae mirando determinadamente a Rengoku, quien asombrado levantó la mirada - Rengoku-san debemos encontrar una forma de que Shinazugawa-san y sus hermanos hagan las paces, y tengo un plan para ello, ¿podrías escucharme?

\- Creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente de emociones Kanae-san, es hora de que vayas a casa, mañana debemos encontrarnos con todos los demás y podremos hablar de ello - concluyó Rengoku.

A lo que Kanae a pesar de estar ansiosa asintió y antes de despedirse de Rengoku le comentó algo que había estado rondando su cabeza desde que habían visto a Genya.

\- Rengoku-san, solo Shinazugawa-san y sus padres estuvieron involucrados en el accidente ¿verdad?

\- Según lo que me contaste así fue Kanae-san ¿por qué lo preguntas tan de repente?

\- Te fijaste en la cara de Genya-chan, por qué él tendría esa cicatriz en el rostro casi igual a la de Shinazugawa-san…

\- Kanae-san, probablemente hay mucho más aparte de lo que Genya nos contó, creo que debemos respetar su deseo y aceptar la información que decidió compartir con nosotros, ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en ayudar a Sanemi a que se encuentre con ellos.

\- Tienes razón….

**\- Notas de los autores**

**Hola a todos nuestros lectores, **

**muchas gracias por leernos, no saben cómo sufrimos escribiendo este capítulo Q_Q, fue realmente duro jajajaja, esperamos que les guste :D**

**Monami & Phynxz**


	13. Intromisión

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

"**Intromisión"**

****Kanae y Rengoku llegaron a la Kimetsu School mostrando signos de no haber dormido casi nada, lo que hizo que todo el colegio y en especial sus compañeros de clase se preguntaran qué había pasado entre ellos para llegar así de cansados, algunos rumores empezaron a esparcirse por la escuela y se intensificaron cuando algunos de los estudiantes confirmaron haberlos visto salir juntos el día anterior, pero realmente nada de eso importaba ya que la verdad era que en la mente de los dos involucrados estaban los recuerdos de la charla con el joven Genya y la trágica historia de la Familia Shinazugawa, ésto fue lo que no los dejó dormir el día anterior.

\- Buen dia Rengoku-san, Uzui-san… - dijo Kanae un poco cabizbaja mientras se acomodaba en su puesto intentando contener un bostezo.

\- Buen dia, veo que al igual que Kyojuro la información que lograron conseguir en estos dos días no los dejó descansar - dijo Uzui quien había estado arrastrando a un somnoliento Rengoku desde la entrada del colegio - como me pidieron ayer, ya le avise a Kanroji para que nos reunamos más tarde y luego ella se encargará de contarle a Iguro lo que hablemos ya que hoy es su turno de cuidar a Sanemi en la mañana.

\- Gracias Uzui-san, hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar - dijo Kanae.

Las clases pasaron sin contratiempos y apenas sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo se escuchó como los puestos de Rengoku, Uzui y Kanae sonaron casi al unísono y éstos inmediatamente salían del salón a encontrarse con Kanroji que los estaba esperando en el lugar donde solían reunirse cerca al viejo edificio de la Kimetsu School.

Ya reunidos, Kanae y Rengoku les contaron a los demás todo lo que habían descubierto, desde la información en el expediente de Sanemi hasta la charla con Genya, al terminar Kanroji comenzó a llorar, mientras Uzui por su parte solo mantenía una cara seria con el ceño fruncido.

\- Eso es todo lo que sabemos de la familia Shinazugawa y el porqué Shinazugawa-san se forzó a sí mismo hasta este punto - decía Kanae mientras le pasaba un pañuelo a Kanroji - se que suena como si fuera algo irreal, yo también estoy tratando de asimilar todo esto, pero ahora entiendo el actuar de Shinazugawa-san, por esto mismo quisiera que entre todos ideemos una manera de convencerlo para que solucione su situación con sus hermanos y sobre todo con Genya-chan que nos dejó en claro que quiere una oportunidad para poder disculparse con su hermano mayor.

\- Pero todos conocemos a Sanemi… la única forma de hacer que hable con nosotros y más ahora que nos hemos inmiscuido en su pasado va a ser obligándolo - dijo Uzui aun con una cara seria -...cuando se entere que sabemos todo esto, ahora si va a odiarnos y seguramente desaparecerá para siempre de nuestras vidas.

De repente, el celular de Rengoku sonó.

\- Oh! es Iguro - dijo Rengoku - aló, Iguro?

Mientras esto pasaba, todos los demás lo miraban con cara de intriga.

\- ¿Cómo así que se escapó?, agh ese idiota - dijo Rengoku, alarmando de todos los presentes. Después de estar un rato hablando con Iguro, Rengoku le dijo que esperara un momento, a lo que bajó el celular, y con su mano libre tapó el micrófono para poder hablar con los demás.

\- Sanemi se escapó del hospital, Iguro lo está buscando con los doctores y los de seguridad pero al parecer ya se fué - dijo Rengoku.

\- Seguro va a desaparecer sin dejar rastro como lo hizo con sus hermanos, y ya no podremos hacer nada para ayudarlo - dijo Kanroji con un tono de desesperación.

\- Kanae-san, creo que Kanroji tiene razón, muy probablemente esté dirigiéndose a su apartamento para comenzar a empacar e irse…- dijo Uzui mientras se levantaba rápidamente - debemos detenerlo antes de que sea tarde.

\- Esperen chicos - dijo Kanae mientras extendía su brazo derecho hacia Rengoku - ¿Rengoku-san podrías dejarme hablar con Obanai-kun un momento? - a lo que éste un poco intrigado obedeció sin decir más.

\- ¿Aló?, hola Obanai-kun, hablas con Kanae… si…, si, entiendo… está bien no es tu culpa, por favor toma tus cosas y ven a la escuela lo más pronto que puedas, aquí te estaremos esperando… no te preocupes por Shinazugawa-san, aquí te explicaremos todo - mientras Kanae seguía hablando con Iguro, todos los demás quedaron atónitos, no entendían porqué estaba tomando dicha situación con tanta calma.

Una vez Kanae colgó y le retornó el celular a Rengoku, la voz de Uzui retumbó en todo el lugar.

\- Pero qué estás haciendo Kanae-san!, como le dices a Iguro que venga aquí cuando sabemos que tenemos que alcanzar al idiota de Sanemi antes de que se vaya dios sabe para donde, Kyojuro di algo! - dijo de pie, con una expresión de afán, aunque vio como Rengoku simplemente miraba a Kanae.

\- Él no irá a ninguna parte Uzui-san - Dijo Kanae tranquila, mientras sacaba su celular de la mochila, acto seguido se levantaba de aquella forma tan elegante como siempre solía hacer y comenzó a marcar un número, mientras que todos los demás, de nuevo completamente atónitos, solo la miraban.

\- ¿Aló?, oh, Genya-chan me alegro que estés en casa, hablas con Kanae, ¿como estás?, espero no haber llamado en un mal momento…- Kanae comenzó a alejarse del grupo, lo que impidió que escucharan el resto de la conversación, cuando estaba de vuelta, ya había colgado la llamada, a lo que solo volvió a sentarse.

\- Chicos, escuchen acabo de entender algo muy importante, estaba tan desesperada con tanta información que no había pensado claramente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Rengoku mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

\- Shinazugawa-san no irá a ninguna parte, al contrario, él vendrá a nosotros - respondió Kanae decidida y continuó - primero que todo, ya cuadre con Genya-chan para ir esta misma tarde a entregarle las medicinas de Sumi y necesito su ayuda para reunir el pago de la renta de ellos de este mes, es claro que Sanemi no tendrá como pagarla por lo que estuvo estos días en el hospital sin poder trabajar.

Uzui se volvió a sentar al oír las palabras de Kanae, a lo que todos los demás se quedaron en silencio para seguir escuchándola.

\- Cuando vayamos a entregar estas dos cosas podemos dejarle una nota a Sanemi para invitarlo a reunirse con nosotros, él es muy testarudo con estos temas y cuando se entere de lo que sabemos y lo que vamos a hacer, no se va a quedar sin hacer nada y vendrá a nosotros, confíen en mi plan - decía Kanae tratando de mostrarse segura de sus propias palabras.

"Ya han pasado cinco días y sigo encerrado aquí!, cinco días sin trabajar… maldición... no voy a poder comprar la medicina de Sumi si sigo aquí encerrado… esos malditos doctores me siguen diciendo idioteces de que necesito más reposo a pesar de que ya me siento más que bien… debo encontrar una forma de salir de aquí, pero Rengoku y los demás me tienen vigilado a todas horas…" - Pensó Sanemi mientras miraba a Iguro que estaba sentado en un sofá en el mismo cuarto, leyendo un libro. Rengoku y los demás se estaban turnando día y noche para cuidarlo, incluso se estaban turnando para vigilarlo en las mañanas a pesar que perdían clases.

\- Iguro… ya les he dicho mil veces que no necesitan estar cuidándome todo el tiempo, además estas perdiendo clases - dijo Sanemi.

\- Cállate idiota - respondió enojado mientras paraba de leer para mirarlo - si eso fuera cierto, no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar, como demonios se te ocurre hacer semejante idiotez, casi terminas muerto - a lo que Sanemi no supo qué más decir, por lo que el cuarto quedó en silencio - Rengoku dijo que no te íbamos a dejar solo ni un segundo para que no hagas mas estupideces, así que aguántate.

"Demonios!, vamos Sanemi piensa, este no es el momento para estar aquí, Sumi me necesita!" - pensaba para sí mismo mientras miraba esa horrible bata que llevaba puesta desde que había llegado al hospital; un momento después dijo:

\- Está bien, está bien Iguro, lo entiendo, ¿pero me podrías hacer un favor? - A lo que Iguro, de nuevo interrumpiendo su lectura levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- ¿Me podrías traer algo de comer?, me refiero a algo de verdad, la comida que sirven aquí no tiene sabor y aparte solo me dan agua para acompañar, mataría por una soda…

\- ¿Estás loco?, te dió un infarto, el doctor dijo que solo debías comer lo que ellos te dieran… olvídalo, podemos comer lo que quieras después de que te den de alta - respondió Iguro.

\- Vamos hombre, no seas así, tu sabes que estoy mejor, solo puedo pedirte éste favor a ti, los demás no me escuchan nunca - dijo un extrañamente animado y amigable Sanemi, a lo que Iguro se le quedo viendo de forma sospechosa.

\- Agh esta bien, te comprare algo de comida en la cafetería, pero ni se te ocurra decirle a los demás, me matarían - dijo mientras cerraba su libro y se paraba del sofá - pero con ésta ya me debes dos Shinazugawa.

\- Si, si, gracias - "Lo siento Iguro, pero tengo que hacer esto", pensó Sanemi.

Al momento en que Iguro salió del cuarto, Sanemi con cuidado se quitó el suero que aún estaba canalizado en su brazo, lo cual fue un poco doloroso, luego de esto se levantó y lo más rápido que pudo se quitó esa fastidiosa bata de hospital y fue a buscar ropa en el armario del cuarto. Ya que Sanemi se había negado rotundamente a darles las llaves de su apartamento, Rengoku fue más práctico y le compró un par de mudas, "Malditos niños ricos, esta ropa esta horrible" - pensó mientras se la ponía con un poco de dificultad por el dolor en donde antes estaba el catéter y salió rápida aunque sigilosamente del cuarto, usando las escaleras de emergencia logró bajar al primer piso y salió del hospital sin levantar sospechas.

Mientras caminaba por el lado de la carretera, ya que no tenía un solo centavo para poder tomar el bus, pensaba en como no había previsto las consecuencias de llevar su cuerpo a tal límite y mucho menos que todo lo que había planeado había sido para nada, al final le había causado muchos problemas a sus amigos, sin mencionar que no se había podido despedir de ellos correctamente y ahora debía huir como si fuera un criminal. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Sanemi caminó y caminó hasta llegar a la entrada de un pequeño cementerio.

En estos tres años y medio, no había ido ni una sola vez a visitar la tumba de sus padres, aunque conocía en dónde los habían enterrado, simplemente no había tenido el valor para visitarlos, pero sin darse cuenta había terminado allí. Después de consultar con el guardia de seguridad sobre la ubicación de la tumba y de haberle pedido prestado un balde con la cuchara de madera tradicional para limpiar la lápida, Sanemi se encontraba parado frente a las tumbas donde estaban escritos los nombres de sus padres, algunas flores estaban puestas en la base de la misma, a lo que Sanemi concluyó que habían sido colocadas por sus hermanos.

\- Padre, Madre… perdón por no haber venido en todos estos años - decía Sanemi tristemente mientras vertía el agua cuidadosamente sobre la lápida - diablos… ni siquiera he tenido la decencia de traer incienso y flores, les prometo que trataré de venir en el próximo Ohaka Mairi* como es debido… Dios… ni siquiera se porque terminé aquí, yo se que ustedes están aquí por mi culpa - dijo mientras caía de rodillas poniendo las manos sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Saben? Este último año ha sido una locura, entré a una escuela en donde tuve la oportunidad de asegurar el estudio de todos mis hermanos, pero tampoco fui capaz de cumplir con mi parte del trato, terminé arruinándolo, soy un fracaso… - La voz de Sanemi se perdía en la soledad del lugar - sin embargo fui capaz de hacer amigos de nuevo, son buenas personas, pero solo les causó problemas, incluso hasta hoy… creo que en el fondo tengo miedo de despedirme de ellos, tengo miedo de quedar solo de nuevo… pero… no tengo opción… Sumi me necesita, y no puedo simplemente cometer el mismo error dos veces, no puedo fallarles a ellos como les fallé a ustedes... - después de un largo rato en silencio, Sanemi se encontraba sentado frente a la tumba, ya un poco más calmado.

\- Supongo que tendré que caminar a casa, me tomará horas llegar, no tengo dinero para tomar el tren JAJAJA, ¿es ridículo no?, aquí estoy hablando solo con… unas tumbas… aunque me siento mejor - dijo mientras se levantaba para irse, no sin antes hacer una reverencia al lugar de descanso de sus padres.

\- Mañana a primera hora deberé ir a cada uno de mis trabajos a reportarme y tratar de convencer a mis jefes de que no me despidan por no ir todos estos días y aparte pedirles que me adelanten más sueldos o me presten para comprar la medicina de Sumi, aunque también está el tema de la renta, debo hablar con la anciana Chiyo para que me aplace el pago de la renta de este mes… - decía Sanemi mientras caminaba hacia su casa y ponía su mano sobre su estómago, que rugía del hambre - me pregunto qué me habrá comprado Iguro para almorzar - dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa - diablos y por último y lo más difícil será ir a la escuela para pedirles perdón a Ubuyashiki-sama y a mis amigos… y poder despedirme de ellos... - en ese momento, un agrio recuerdo pasó por su mente, Kanae no había ido a visitarlo al hospital, o no al menos mientras él estuvo consciente - probablemente se siente culpable por lo que hicimos durante el festival escolar, o quizás me odia también por mentirle.

A la mañana siguiente, Sanemi poco a poco se fue despertando de un sueño en donde toda su familia estaba feliz celebrando su cumpleaños y él, en el centro, sonreía mientras iba a apagar las velas que estaban sobre la torta. Con un poco de pesadez se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido y no sabia por que había tenido ese sueño "Debe ser porque ayer fui a la tumba y creo que mi cumpleaños está próximo… llevaba años sin darle mucha importancia a eso". Después de estar un momento viéndose en el espejo del baño se alistó y salió en dirección a sus trabajos.

A los dos primeros que visitó, sólo recibió un par de regaños por parte de los jefes y como había sido una situación médica no le pusieron mucho problema en que volviera a trabajar normalmente, sin embargo, a pesar de comprender las circunstancias de Sanemi, como anteriormente ya le habían dado un adelanto del sueldo no era posible darle más. Sanemi agradeció el que lo dejaran seguir trabajando y continuó su camino hacia sus otros dos trabajos, el más próximo era el que había conseguido hace poco para completar los gastos de la medicina de Sumi, al llegar todos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, al igual que el jefe quien ni lo dejo hablar simplemente lo echó del lugar y le dijo que ya no era necesario que volviera, Sanemi quería golpearle la cara por como lo estaba tratando pero comprendió que había desaparecido varios días y al ser un trabajo por turnos puso en apuros a todos. Después de esto realmente ya no tenía ganas de ir al último, estaba pensando en dejarlo para después y mejor ir primero a hablar con la anciana Chiyo pero una palmada en la espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo voltear a ver quien era el desdichado que se había atrevido a hacer eso.

\- Pero mira quien sigue vivo y coleando, no es nada más y nada menos que Shinazugawa-kun el más buscado por toda la zona, bro pensé que te habías muerto o algo, pasé por tu apartamento y no había rastros de ti, el jefe también anda preocupado, no es normal que hayas desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

\- ¿Masachika-san? - dijo Sanemi.

\- haha no me digas que te pegaste tan fuerte en la cabeza que ya no reconoces a tu senpai - dijo Masachika mientras agarraba a Sanemi y empezaba a arrastrarlo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, suéltame! - decía Sanemi mientras forcejeaba para zafarse.

\- No, no, no, tienes cara de que querías huir de nuevo y ahora que te encontré no voy a dejarte ir hasta que hables con el jefe, estuvimos buscándote por todo lado no puedo creer que no tengas un poco de consideración con nosotros, encima no tienes celular para poder contactarte, pareces un anciano.

Sanemi no pudo decir más, la verdad era que después de que ocurrió el accidente y después de haber estado saltando de escuela en escuela, en una de estas conoció a Masachika Kumeno, un chico de 23 años que por aquella época cursaba último año, pero quien no tenía planes de ir a la universidad, él fue quien lo ayudó a conseguir un empleo decente o por lo menos uno donde podía estar tranquilo sin causar problemas o llamar la atención por sus cicatrices.

\- Jefe mire a quien encontré deambulando como un gato callejero - dijo Masachika mientras entraba por la puerta de atrás del restaurante de ramen, arrastrando a Sanemi.

\- Tu ya deja de llamarme Jefe que soy tu padre, y Shinazugawa donde diablos te habías metido, no te presentaste durante estos días, más te vale tener una buena excusa.

\- Sí jefe, la verdad es que tuve problemas de salud y me fue imposible venir o comunicarme con ustedes, pido disculpas por eso - dijo Sanemi en un tono tranquilo.

\- ¿No dices que eres responsable de tu familia?, tu también estás incluido ahí, que harán tus hermanos si ya no puedes sustentarlos, es por eso que debes ser mas responsable con tu cuerpo, me escuchaste? - Masachika padre paró un momento para tomar aire y continuó - arg y está bien aun puedes seguir trabajando aquí, así que no te preocupes, me alegro que ya estés mejor, pero a la próxima tienes que avisarnos.

\- lo haré - dijo Sanemi aunque continuó hablando con una voz un poco trémula - y aparte me gustaría hablar con usted sobre otra cosa... ya se que hace poco recibí un adelanto de mi sueldo, pero como ve, ya que no pude trabajar estos días estoy muy corto de dinero y no creo poder pagar mis facturas y mis… hermanos necesitan… dinero... por lo que quiero pedir un adelanto mas… - decía Sanemi mientras hacía una reverencia.

\- Shinazugawa Sanemi, si no fuera porque se que en verdad eres muy responsable con tu trabajo y con tus hermanos ya te hubiera echado… esta bien te adelantare dos sueldos más pero tendrás que hacer horas extras y trabajar más duro para compensar ese dinero, me entendiste?

Cuando por fin salió del restaurante de los Masachika, Sanemi había quedado un poco más animado, solo había sido despedido de 1 de sus 4 trabajos, y encima le habían dado otros dos sueldos de adelanto, pero aún no tenía ni la mitad de lo que necesitaba para poder comprar las medicinas de Sumi y encima pagar la renta de este mes, así que se dirigió a donde la abuela Chiyo, la cual era su última esperanza.

\- Buenas tardes Sanemi-kun, ¿Como has estado? pensé que te habría pasado algo ya que no viniste como de costumbre.

\- Buen día Chiyo-obaasan, no se preocupe me encuentro bien, perdón por no haber venido, y usted ¿cómo se encuentra?

\- Aun me duele la espalda, pero tu sabes ya no estoy en mis quinces jaja, pero no te quedes ahí en la puerta pasa, pasa y tomamos un poco de té que acabé de preparar.

\- Con permiso... - dijo Sanemi mientras entraba y se acomodaba en la sala.

\- Aquí tienes un poco de té - decía Chiyo mientras se sentaba.

\- Gracias, sabe ¿como han estado mis hermanos?

\- Ellos han estado bien.

\- Chiyo-obaasan, se que esto va a ser muy descarado por mi parte y que usted siempre nos ha ayudado, pero le ruego que me preste un poco de dinero para completar lo de la medicina y aparte por favor me dé más plazo para pagar la renta de este mes, mis finanzas se vieron afectadas esta semana y no voy a lograr conseguir completar los pagos, por esto quisiera que me ayudara… - decía Sanemi mientras agachaba la cabeza en símbolo de súplica hacia Chiyo.

\- ¿La medicina de Sumi-chan y la renta? no entiendo de qué estás hablando Sanemi-kun - decía la anciana Chiyo mientras miraba a Sanemi con cara de no entender qué estaba pasando, a lo que Sanemi levantó la cabeza y la vio igualmente confundido y avergonzado ya que tendría que volver a pedir todo de nuevo, aunque la anciana continuó.

\- Pero si ayer junto a Genya-chan recibimos el paquete de las medicinas de Sumi por lo que queda del tratamiento más el pago de la renta de este mes.

\- ¿QUÉ!? - preguntó Sanemi con los ojos y la boca abiertos de la sorpresa.

\- Si, ayer dos amables personas vinieron y nos entregaron todo eso, según recuerdo sus nombres eran algo como Kyoruko y Kaname, el muchacho era como de tu misma estatura y muy corpulento, estaba cargando la caja de las medicinas como si no pesara nada y la otra persona era una chica muy hermosa, ellos se presentaron como amigos tuyos y me entregaron un sobre con lo de la renta y las medicinas, las cuales ya las tiene Genya-chan. Se me hizo un poco raro que no vinieras personalmente como siempre, pero asumí que debiste haber tenido tus razones.

\- ¿Kocho Kanae y Rengoku Kyojuro? - pregunto Sanemi aun tratando de entender qué estaba pasando.

\- Eso eso, Kanae-chan y Kyojuro-kun, los dos fueron muy amables, pero sobre todo Kanae-chan fue muy educada y elegante, Sanemi-kun tienes suerte de conocer a una chica como ella. También preguntó si habías pasado por aquí, se veía un poco preocupada, pero como no tenía información sobre ti no pude decirle nada.

\- Rengoku maldito, confié en él y le conté, pero….¿Cómo se enteraron en donde viven mis hermanos...? - dijo Sanemi en voz baja para después preguntarle a Chiyo - ¿Dijeron algo más?

\- No, nada más, oh, perdona en realidad si hay algo - decía la anciana Chiyo mientras buscaba algo dentro de una caja llena de papeles - aquí está! Kanae-chan me pidió que te entregara esta nota cuando vinieras - dijo mientras con su temblorosa mano le pasaba una carta a Sanemi.

\- Gracias… - dijo Sanemi mientras recibía la nota y comenzaba a leerla.

"Shinazugawa-san, como ya te habrás enterado a pesar de que no hayas pedido nuestra ayuda, nos hemos tomado la libertad de ayudarte a ti y a tu familia. Sabemos que esto no es de tu agrado pero no podíamos seguir sin hacer nada después de lo que pasó en el festival escolar. Así mismo sabemos que querrás decirnos muchas cosas, pero no te preocupes, no iremos a ninguna parte, así que estaremos esperándote estos días después de clases cerca al viejo edificio de la Kimetsu School, tu sabes exactamente donde".

Mientras Sanemi leía la nota inconscientemente había empezado a arrugarla y algunas venas se empezaban a brotar en su rostro por la naciente furia que le ocasionaba el contenido de esta.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo Sanemi-kun? - pregunto Chiyo un poco preocupada, a lo que él, recobrando la compostura solo dijo:

\- No, no se preocupe, Chiyo-obaasan, me tengo que ir acabo de recordar que tengo algo importante que hacer, como siempre gracias por el té, nos vemos - dijo Sanemi levantándose apresuradamente y acto seguido hizo una reverencia e inmediatamente salió del apartamento.

Ya se aproximaba el momento de la reunión, la espera porque sonara la campana tenían angustiados a Kanae, Rengoku y Uzui, a pesar de que era muy improbable que Sanemi se apareciera ese mismo día en la Kimetsu, aún estaba la posibilidad de que si lo hiciera y esa incertidumbre los tenía al borde del asiento, después de que sonó la campana los tres se dirigieron al viejo edificio, en el camino se encontraron con Iguro y Kanroji quienes se les unieron. Al llegar al viejo edificio vieron como éste se encontraba completamente cerrado y preparado para que en las vacaciones de invierno se iniciará la demolición y renovación, aunque por ningún lado se veían señales de Sanemi. Así comenzaron a pasar las horas, hasta que el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse.

\- Parece que hoy no va a aparecer el idiota de Sanemi - decía Iguro aún molesto por como Sanemi lo había engañado para escapar.

\- De pronto aún no ha recibido la nota - decía Kanroji mientras intentaba calmar un poco a Iguro.

\- Puede ser, pero igual esperemos unos 10 minutos más… - dijo Kanae nerviosa, tenía una postura en la cual estaba tomando sus propios brazos como si tuviera mucho frío, mientras trataba de mantener la calma. Realmente estaba angustiada por no saber en qué situación se encontraba Sanemi, el que haya escapado del hospital la preocupaba mucho, aunque se mostraba tranquila no podía dejar de pensar en que de pronto Sanemi hubiese sufrido otra recaída y no hubiera nadie cerca de él para auxiliarlo, esos pensamientos no dejaban de pasar por su mente constantemente. Adicionalmente, el no haber ido a buscarlo había sido su idea en primer lugar, simplemente la duda de si había tomado una buena decisión la estaba atormentando.

\- Calma Iguro, igual si hoy no aparec... - trato de decir Uzui pero en ese momento un grito no le dejó terminar la oración.

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAN HECHO?

En ese momento, todos voltearon a ver inmediatamente, y allí estaba frente a ellos, Sanemi, completamente iracundo.


	14. Dolorosa Confrontación

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

"**Dolorosa Confrontación"**

El día anterior, después de que Iguro volvió del hospital y cuando por fin todos se habían reunido, Kanae comenzó a explicarles de forma detallada su plan para confrontar a Sanemi.

\- ¿En serio crees que el vendrá a pelear con nosotros? - dijo un poco asustada Kanroji - Shinazugawa-senpai es muy aterrador cuando está enfadado.

\- No te preocupes Mitsuri-san - dijo Kanae - haremos esto evitando la violencia... - Intentó decir Kanae, cuando Rengoku tomó la palabra.

\- Lo siento Kanae-san, eso será imposible, creo que lo que pasará será todo lo contrario.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Rengoku-san? - preguntó Kanae preocupada.

\- Tu plan es casi perfecto, pero tiene una gran falla, cuando Sanemi se entere que no solo Tengen y yo hemos contado su secreto a ustedes, si no que también hemos llevado medicinas y dinero a sus hermanos, lo tomará como una traición, como una ofensa personal, cuando él llegue aquí, lo más probable es que tendremos que pelear contra él.

En ese momento el silencio se apoderó del grupo de amigos.

\- El no va a hablar con nosotros Kanae-san, por lo menos no hasta que se haya desahogado - continuo Rengoku - ¿recuerdas cómo reaccionó el primer día en la escuela cuando creyó que estabas juzgándolo?

\- Si recuerdo… pero entonces debemos encontrar otra forma… - dijo asustada Kanae - Shinazugawa-san no está en condiciones de pelear con nadie.

\- Lo sé - dijo Rengoku preocupado - es por eso que, en caso de que él quiera pelear, junto con Tengen trataremos de que solo nos golpee a nosotros y no nos defenderemos, y para esto también necesito tu colaboración Iguro-san, te encomiendo que mantengas a Kanroji y Kanae fuera de esto, esperemos que cuando se haya calmado, Sanemi esté dispuesto a hablar.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Rengoku-san?, esto es una locura! - dijo Kanae preocupada - lo que dices no tiene el más mínimo sentido.

\- No te preocupes tanto presidenta, los amigos suelen pelear todo el tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que la amistad se acabe, si es por el bien de ese idiota estoy dispuesto a dejar que me de una paliza - respondió alegremente Uzui flexionando sus brazos en símbolo de fuerza.

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAN HECHO? - gritó un iracundo Sanemi, hacia las personas que estaban reunidas en aquel lugar donde habían compartido tantas cosas durante los últimos seis meses.

\- Tengen!, Iguro! - dijo fuertemente Rengoku, a lo que junto con Uzui rápidamente se pusieron delante de los demás, mientras que Iguro retrocedía con Kanroji y Kanae.

En ese momento, Sanemi se dirigió rápidamente hacia Uzui y le propinó un golpe de lleno en la mejilla derecha, haciendo que este último diera un par de pasos hacia atrás cayendo sobre su rodilla izquierda, pero solo se limitó a retomar su postura sin decir nada. Inmediatamente Sanemi cambio su atención hacia Rengoku, al cual le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que se encorvara por el dolor, pero sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Sanemi lo tomó por el cuello del suéter del uniforme, volviéndolo a levantar.

\- Ustedes malditos!, yo les confié lo más sagrado para mí, les di mi confianza!... .como se atreven a entrometerse en mi vida y la de mi familia! - gritó Sanemi fuertemente, pero tenía un semblante pesado, como si aquellos dos movimientos lo hubieran dejado agotado, Rengoku pudo notar que un fuerte jadeo provenía de él, como cuando uno corre una gran distancia en poco tiempo.

\- Espero que estén preparados… para lo que se viene….. - dijo Sanemi tomando aire pesadamente con cada frase.

\- Así es Sanemi, te dijimos que no iríamos a ninguna parte, sé que viniste a desahogarte, así que adelante! - respondió Rengoku mirando a Sanemi determinadamente.

\- Es verdad, fuimos nosotros y nadie más! - agregó fuertemente Uzui - que esperas idiota…..ven por nosotros!

Así comenzó la pelea entre los tres, mientras todo esto pasaba, Iguro, Kanae y Kanroji miraban quietos a unos cinco pasos de donde estaban pasando los hechos. Los tres eran conscientes de que todo hacía parte del plan, pero ciertamente era más fácil decir que hacer, especialmente para Kanae, que en su mente no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez que todo esto era su responsabilidad, inconscientemente comenzó a dar varios pasos hacia adelante, pero fue detenida por Iguro.

\- Aún es muy pronto… - dijo Iguro mirando a Kanae.

\- Esto es una locura, no me importa si es parte del plan pero no puedo seguir viendo esto sin quedarme quieta - respondió Kanae, pero inmediatamente fue sujeta por Kanroji, lo que la dejó completamente atónita.

\- Lo siento mucho Kanae-senpai, nosotros entendemos de todo corazón cómo te sientes, esto tampoco es fácil para nosotros - dijo nerviosa con los ojos cerrados, aunque un momento después los abrió y continuó - yo me alegré mucho cuando supe que tú también te preocupas tanto por Shinazugawa-senpai como Rengoku-san… ayer cuando nos mostraste tu plan para ayudarlo, me sentí realmente asombrada y orgullosa de ti senpai, es por eso que debes confiar también en Rengoku-san y Uzui-san…..por favor! - Kanae, ya con los ojos aguados, la escuchaba en silencio.

\- Es cierto Kocho-senpai - agregó Iguro - por favor mira más de cerca a Sanemi, sus movimientos son lentos y torpes, es obvio que su cuerpo aún no se recupera del todo… esto acabará pronto y cuando eso pase, esperemos que nos escuche - en ese momento su atención fue atraída de nuevo hacia la pelea por culpa de un grito de Sanemi.

\- YO QUERÍA QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD ACABARA DESPUÉS DEL FESTIVAL ESCOLAR, QUERÍA PODER AGRADECERLES POR TODO LO QUE HICIERON POR MI E IRME EN PAZ, PERO USTEDES ME TRAICIONARON!

Tanto Uzui como Rengoku se encontraban sangrando por su nariz y boca, al igual que ya se podían vislumbrar varios morados por sus rostros ya hinchados, pero a pesar de esto, los dos miraban a Sanemi en silencio y con tristeza.

\- Suéltame por favor Kanroji-san - dijo suavemente Kanae - yo confío en Rengoku-san y Uzui-san, pero… - en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, ésto hizo que Kanroji la soltara inmediatamente - verlos así simplemente me parte el corazón, ¿no pueden verlo?, Sanemi está sufriendo mucho más haciendo esto, pero es demasiado tonto para parar… su orgullo no lo deja…

Entretanto Sanemi agotadamente comenzaba a acercarse nuevamente a Rengoku para continuar con la paliza, pero súbitamente vieron como la figura de Kocho Kanae se paraba entre los tres. Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fue el sonido de una fuerte bofetada que retumbó por todo el lugar.

El rostro de Sanemi fue forzado a girar hacia un lado, dejándolo completamente aturdido, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Basta Shinazugawa! fui yo! - grito Kanae ya entre lágrimas.

\- No! Kanae, no lo hagas! - intento decir Rengoku, pero Kanae continuó.

\- Fui yo la que consiguió tu expediente y averiguó toda la verdad sobre ti y tu pasado…. fui yo quien los convenció de ir a donde Genya y darle las medicinas para Sumi… no es justo que este castigo sea solo para Rengoku-san y Uzui-san!

\- Tu…. pero…... ¿por qué? - aquellas palabras de esa chica se habían sentido como si lo hubiesen apuñalado en el corazón, en la cabeza de Sanemi, cada vez era más difícil poder procesar tantas cosas, aquella noticia hizo que el ya pesado cuerpo de Sanemi se pusiera aún peor…...por alguna razón, escuchar aquellas palabras habían puesto una carga que ya no podía seguir soportando, ocasionando que sus jadeos comenzaran a ser más y más fuertes.

\- ¿Por qué?... porque sabía que era la única forma de poder ayudarte… sabía que incluso si terminabas odiándome… yo… tenía que apoyarte… - decía Kanae mientras su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esa locura en el festival escolar!?, ¿Cómo pudiste arriesgar tu vida de esa forma!? - en ese momento Kanae tomó el rostro de Sanemi con sus dos manos he hizo que la mirara.

\- ¿No entiendes que te estabas haciendo daño?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras muerto Sanemi-san?, ¿acaso crees que tu familia, tus amigos o yo hubiéramos seguido normal con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¿actuando como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido?, ¿nunca pensaste que todos habríamos estado tristes para siempre?, por favor Sanemi-san… te lo ruego… para… esto no puede seguir así… déjanos ayudarte… por favor...

Después de todos esos gritos, golpes y sangre, ahora el silencio estaba reinando, como si las palabras de Kanae hubieran parado en el tiempo a todos a su alrededor, durante aproximadamente un minuto, los ojos de Kanae y Sanemi estuvieron observándose fijamente, Sanemi por un momento sintió como si estuvieran solo los dos en aquel lugar.

En ese instante, un fuerte dolor en el pecho hizo que Sanemi reaccionara, haciendo que cayera de rodillas y comenzara a sentir que se estaba ahogando, por más que se esforzaba en respirar, sentía que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones.

\- Sanemi! - grito Kanae, arrodillándose lentamente, al ritmo en que Sanemi caía al suelo mientras sostenía su pecho. Ésto levantó la alarma entre los demás, que se acercaron rápidamente.

\- Mierda, debe ser su corazón, debemos llamar a una ambulancia. - dijo Uzui mientras se tocaba sus costillas con su mano derecha.

\- No, no es un infarto - dijo Iguro, haciendo que todos voltean a verlo.

\- ¿Có...cómo sabes? - preguntó adolorido Rengoku, mientras Kanroji pasaba el brazo de éste por encima de su cuello, para que pudiera apoyarse.

\- Se está hiperventilando - decía mientras se agachaba y ponía una mano sobre la espalda de Sanemi - está respirando muy rápido, todo esto lo está superando, Sanemi, tienes que calmarte y respirar profundamente! - dijo Iguro preocupado.

\- HA….no…..HA…...puedo…... - Intentaba decir Sanemi entre fuertes jadeos mientras se apretaba el pecho, y varias lágrimas comenzaban a caer al suelo.

\- Dios… - dijo Uzui - debemos hacer algo.

\- No! - Interrumpió Iguro - por favor no hablen, tenemos que calmar a Sanemi y hacer que respire más despacio o de verdad le va a dar un infarto.

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar lentamente y todos estaban en shock, nadie decía nada, todo estaba pasando tan rápido y así mismo, parecía que el tiempo estaba detenido en aquel solitario lugar dentro de la Kimetsu School.

Entonces, en ese instante, todos vieron en cámara lenta, como Kanae suavemente levantaba a Sanemi por sus brazos y lo abrazaba, haciendo que sus pechos quedaran juntos, mientras sus cabezas quedaban recostadas sobre los hombros del otro respectivamente, por último cruzó sus brazos sobre la espalda de éste.

\- Sanemi… tienes que calmarte… sólo concéntrate en respirar, yo te guiaré, respira conmigo, uno… dos… - decía Kanae mientras inhalaba y exhalaba suavemente.

Al notar que todos la estaban viendo boquiabiertos, sonriendo tímidamente dijo:

\- La condición de mi padre hace que tenga ataques de pánico y se hiperventile, entra en crisis realmente fuertes y mi madre nos enseñó esta forma para calmarlo, nunca pensé que la usaría en otra persona… es un poco vergonzoso jejeje.

Aquella particular escena prosiguió por al menos cinco minutos más, en donde solo se podía escuchar la voz de Kanae guiando a Sanemi en su respiración y poco a poco ésta pasó de ser errática a un ritmo más o menos normal.

Dentro de toda esa oscuridad y desesperación, el dulce aroma de Kocho hacía que Sanemi poco a poco se recuperara, no pudo evitar recordar cuando su madre solía arrullarlo y cantarle antes de ir a dormir. Era un recuerdo hermoso que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, todo por el dolor y la culpa. "Todo es tu culpa", "No mereces mas que dolor y castigo", "Ellos jamás te perdonarán", aquellos pensamientos que se repetían todos los días a toda hora, empezaron a desvanecerse poco a poco, llevados por el ritmo de la respiración de Kocho, como si ella se los estuviera llevando a un lugar lejano donde no podrían atormentarlo más. De pronto, un suave susurro, proveniente de ella llegó con la frase que quizás, en el fondo de su ser Sanemi había querido escuchar todos estos años.

\- No fue tu culpa Sanemi…. No fue tu culpa…..

Esa frase, esa maldita frase que siempre había creído que moriría sin escucharla, hizo que las lágrimas comenzarán a salir de los ojos de Sanemi y un quejido de dolor pero que expresaba alivio se pudo escuchar, estremeciendo a todos los presentes, menos a aquella chica que lo estaba abrazando, que suave pero sin pausa, seguía guiándolo en su respiración mientras repetía aquella frase. Así se quedaron un rato más, mientras el llanto de Sanemi salía, todos sus amigos, comenzaron a sonreír, sabiendo que habían conseguido su cometido, por fin habían logrado que sacara un poco de todo eso que había estado guardando por tantos años dentro de su ser.

Cuando por fin toda la locura se había calmado, y Sanemi estaba un poco más tranquilo, suavemente puso sus manos sobre los hombros de kanae y comenzó a separarse de ella, no sin antes voltear a mirarla. En aquel instante sus rostros estaban muy cerca, apenas unos centímetros entre nariz y nariz, y sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo, observándose en silencio por varios segundos, ignorando completamente a las otras cuatro personas que los estaban mirando, pero al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, Kanae se puso completamente roja.

\- Gracias - dijo suavemente Sanemi.

\- N..No hay problema - respondió Kanae agachando la cabeza inmediatamente y soltando a Sanemi del todo - m...me alegra que hayas podido calmarte un poco.

En ese momento Sanemi se sentó de golpe y cruzó las piernas, estuvo un momento con la cabeza gacha, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo a su alrededor, toda esa locura apenas si había tomado 30 minutos o menos, pero para los involucrados, se había sentido como una eternidad, todos necesitaban un respiro.

Aunque el llanto de Kanroji volvió a romper la poca tranquilidad y silencio que se había formado.

\- GUAAAAA, Shinazugawa-senpai… Kyojuro….. Tengen-senpai! - decía entre quejidos Kanroji mientras con sus puños cerrados cubría sus ojos, entretanto Rengoku la consolaba acariciándole la cabeza suavemente, sonriendo.

\- Demonios…..va a ser a mi al que le va a dar un infarto si seguimos haciendo este tipo de cosas - decía Iguro a la vez que ayudaba a sostenerse a Uzui, que solo reía alegremente, a pesar de estar sangrando y de que su rostro estaba ya inflamado. Mientras tanto Kanae aunque completamente roja, siendo consciente de todo lo que había hecho con Shinazugawa, no paraba de mirarlo, aún con preocupación, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, aún no sabía si él estaría dispuesto a aceptar su ayuda, temía que él simplemente se levantara y se fuera para no volver.

\- No importa lo que hayan hablado con Genya, estoy seguro que no les contó toda la verdad, ya que si lo hubiera hecho, ustedes no estarían dispuestos a ayudarme - dijo Sanemi, aún sin levantar la cabeza, haciendo que todos los demás se callaran inmediatamente y voltearan a mirarlo, completamente estupefactos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo Kanae preocupada mientras de nuevo inconscientemente, cruzaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- Yo no les he causado más que dolor a mis hermanos, por mi culpa pasan hambre, no tienen un espacio digno para vivir, ahora ni siquiera puedo proveer las medicinas que necesita mi hermana menor…...soy un fracaso - las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre las piernas y manos de Sanemi - si tan solo no me hubiera enfermado aquella noche, nada de esto habría pasado.

\- Fue un accidente, ¿cómo puedes echarte la culpa de algo así? - respondió Kanae.

\- Es cierto, eras solo un niño, además hiciste lo que un hermano mayor debía hacer, los cuidaste, los protegiste y les diste lo que necesitaban, los mantuviste juntos - agregó Rengoku.

\- Pero lo que le hice a Genya no tiene perdón! …. Kocho, Rengoku, ¿ustedes lo vieron verdad? - esto hizo que los dos se quedaran callados.

\- ¿Te refieres a la cicatriz que tiene Genya en el rostro Sanemi? - preguntó Rengoku.

\- Después de que nuestros padres murieron, esos malditos vinieron a decirme que me iban a separar de ellos, que iban a mandarlos a un orfanato…. malditos…. simplemente no iba a permitirlo, así que los traje a la ciudad, la pasamos realmente mal, al verlos dormir en la calle mientras yo hacía guardia solo pensaba en que podía hacer para ponerlos a salvo…. se nos estaba acabando el dinero, realmente no sabia que hacer, tuve que robar varias veces comida para ellos, pase días enteros sin comer, pero mientras que ellos estuvieran bien, podría soportarlo…. o eso me decía. Poco después la anciana Chiyo nos acogió, y las cosas mejoraron un poco, me dio tiempo para comenzar a trabajar, pero apenas si conseguía para nuestra sustentación, ni siquiera pude inscribirlos al colegio ese año… soy un bastardo…..

Sanemi se quedó en silencio un tiempo, haciendo que los demás se pusieran un poco incómodos, no sabían que decir. Al cabo de un rato, continuó.

\- Una noche….. cuando regresé de uno de mis trabajos….. - todos observaron como la voz de Sanemi se desgarraba y quebraba, mostrando lo doloroso que era para él contarles eso - vi que todos estaban en la sala menos Genya, les pregunté que dónde estaba él y mis hermanos me dijeron que llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado en el baño. Pensé que de nuevo estaba intentando desahogarse y que estaba evitando que los demás lo vieran, así que fui a verlo…. entonces… al entrar lo vi…. la sangre por todo el suelo…. el cuchillo…. él mismo se había hecho esa herida en el rostro, yo no sabía qué hacer o decir, solo me quede allí… como un idiota….. cuando él me vio, sólo sonrió y me dijo "Ahora no vas a ser el único con una cicatriz onii-san, no te dejaré solo" - Sanemi se encorvó al punto de que quedó postrado en el suelo, y su llanto llenaron el lugar de nuevo.

"Así que por eso no soportaste más y te fuiste", pensó Rengoku haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

En ese momento Sanemi sitió como varias manos lo ayudaban a levantarse, a recobrar su postura, y cuando pudo levantar de nuevo la mirada, noto como todas esas personas que consideraba sus amigos, a los que también les había causado tantos problemas, a los que había tratado de una manera tan horrible, a los que había incluso golpeado e insultado, ahora estaban abrazándolo, ellos lo seguían sosteniendo a pesar de todo. Se sintió abrumado por tales personas, y como no hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué…? a pesar de todo lo que les he hecho… - preguntó suavemente Sanemi.

\- ¿Te lo dije verdad?, eso es lo que hacen los amigos - respondió Rengoku

\- Será mejor que te acostumbres… idiota - dijo entre lágrimas Uzui y todos se abrazaron más fuerte.

\- Siii idiota! - dijeron Iguro y Kanroji casi al unísono.

\- Jamás volverás a enfrentarte a esto solo Sanemi, te lo prometo - esa última frase provenía de la presidenta, a la cual no podía ver de nuevo, ya que estaba abrazándolo, aquella persona que lo tuvo en sus brazos hace menos de 10 minutos, ayudándolo una vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ella le había extendido su mano.

Así se quedarían un largo rato, hasta que Sanemi, ya retomando un poco la calma….continuó hablando, haciendo que ellos se separaran.

\- ¿Ahora lo entienden?, ¿ahora entienden porque no puedo volver con ellos?, no puedo regresar, no después de todo lo que he hecho… simplemente no podría soportar su odio, todo lo que puedo hacer es ofrecerles mi vida, y sacarlos adelante…..nada más importa - decía tímidamente.

Ciertamente esta faceta de Sanemi era nueva para todos los demás, haciendo que se sintieran cada vez más conmovidos.

\- Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo Shinazugawa…..no, Sanemi-san, ¿No crees? - respondió Kanae, haciendo que Sanemi levantara la cabeza de nuevo, haciendo una expresión de completo terror, ya no podía seguir fingiendo ser el chico rudo que no sentía nada por nadie, su mayor miedo había sido expuesto - creo que es hora de que enfrentes tus miedos Sanemi-san… y vayas a verlos.

\- No puedo! - respondió con un tono de desesperación - no tengo la fuerza…

En ese momento, una fuerte palmada en su espalda, lo hizo gruñir de dolor, haciendo que se sentara derecho inmediatamente, y ahora la voz del representante de la clase volvía a su abrumador tono habitual.

\- Mi testarudo amigo, cuántas veces vamos a tener que decírtelo hasta que entiendas el mensaje… ya no estas solo JAJAJAJA ahora nosotros estamos contigo, te acompañaremos a hacerlo… o más puntualmente, la presidenta y reina de esta escuela será quien te acompañe a cumplir con este gran reto! JAJAJA

\- AH? - dijeron todos al unísono, sin entender las intenciones de su extraño líder.

Kanae sólo pudo voltear a ver a Rengoku sorprendida y avergonzada, realmente no podía entender a donde iba con todo esto.

\- El momento para que veas a tus hermanos es ahora, no podemos esperar más tiempo, tienes que ser un hombre y enfrentar tus miedos amigo mío, y como tus amigos, es nuestro deber acompañarte JAJAJA, pero después de la paliza que nos diste a Tengen y a mí, me temo que no podremos ir contigo, debemos ir a la enfermería a que nos atiendan y requiero que Iguro-san acompañe a Tengen a su casa, mientras que la hermosa Mitsuri-chan me llevará a la mía JAJAJA, por lo tanto, es responsabilidad de Kanae-chan acompañarte en esta ocasión - explicó alegremente Rengoku mientras todos los demás lo miraban con la boca abierta e Iguro chasqueaba los dientes.

\- Además - continuó - fue Kanae-san quien nos organizó para ayudarte, sin lugar a dudas, el crédito de esta operación es enteramente de ella, creo que ella es más que merecedora de ser la que te acompañe, mi problemático compañero de clase.

Mientras escuchaba esas palabras, un completamente aterrado Sanemi, comenzaba a temblar, agachando de nuevo la cabeza y quedando en silencio, pensando que con estas personas, simplemente sus planes no pasaban como él quería, había venido tan lleno de ira, con la intención de decir adiós y terminar con esta etapa de su vida, y allí estaba, de nuevo completamente derrotado y ahora sus planes habían cambiado abruptamente. Ahora, el momento que más temía estaba por llegar, el momento de ir a ver a Genya y a sus hermanos a la cara, de enfrentar su más grande miedo.

Sanemi comenzó de nuevo a levantar la mirada, y allí estaba ella, mirándolo con su deslumbrante sonrisa, y con su característica elegancia le ofreció su mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie mientras le decía.

\- Para mí sería un honor si me dejas acompañarte Shinazugawa-san, yo seré tu soporte, te prometo que pase lo que pase, estaré allí contigo.

Así fue como él tomó su mano y se levantó poco a poco, el resto del grupo, le dió su apoyo y le dijo que estarían esperándolo con ansias en la escuela. Sanemi no dijo nada.

Mientras Kanae y Sanemi se iban caminando en dirección a la casa de sus hermanos, los demás se quedaron un momento viéndolos irse, a lo que Uzui solo dijo

\- espero que todo salga bien.

\- Todo saldrá bien - dijo Iguro ayudando a sostener a su compañero - ahora es hora de llevarlos a ustedes a que los vea la enfermera, ¿Que demonios les vamos a decir?

\- JAJA creo que eso es el menor de nuestros problemas en este momento - dijo alegremente Rengoku apoyándose en Mitsuri, mientras miraba a Tengen, el cual lo miró con cara de saber exactamente cuáles fueron sus intenciones de dejar a esos dos solos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra al respecto y se fueron.

Mientas Sanemi caminaba en completo silencio, no podía apartar la mirada de su mano derecha, que era sostenida por Kanae, ella era quien lo estaba llevando como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, sabía que simplemente no podría hacerlo solo, así que sencillamente dejaba que ella lo guiara. Por otro lado Kanae, estaba completamente avergonzada, ahora que todo el problema mayor había pasado, era completamente consciente de todas las cosas que había dicho y hecho, eso sin mencionar que llevaba a Shinazugawa-san de la mano, como si fueran una pareja, el hecho de que caminara delante de él era principalmente porque no quería que él la viera completamente roja. No podía parar de pensar en la forma como estuvieron abrazados, del aroma de Shinazugawa, de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, sin mencionar que se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos durante una eternidad. Además estaba el hecho de haberlo llamado por su nombre sin su permiso, simplemente era demasiado para ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, también se sentía llena de dicha, en general su plan había funcionado incluso mejor de lo que ella había pensado en un principio, no solo habían logrado que Shinazugawa hablara con ellos, si no que ahora estaba dispuesto a hablar con Genya-chan, era una oportunidad de oro. Kanae recordó las palabras de Rengoku, y era cierto que si Shinazugawa no iba en ese instante, después simplemente se acobardaría, por lo que era su deber como su amiga… como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ayudarlo a cumplir tan complicada tarea.

Mientras ella seguía repasando dichos pensamientos una y otra vez, la voz de Shinazugawa la hizo voltear a verlo.

\- Kocho, yo realmente siento todo lo que les hice, quería aprovechar para disculparme por lo del festival escolar… por todo… - dijo Sanemi.

\- Shinazugawa-san, después de todo lo que ha pasado, deberás trabajar muy duro para compensar lo que hiciste - Kanae decía esto de nuevo apartándole la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo apretaba su mano - quiero que me prometas que dejarás que te ayudemos siempre que lo necesites y quiero que renuncies a esa tonta idea de abandonar la escuela, quiero que me prometas que terminarás tu año escolar, no aceptaré menos que eso.

Los dos siguieron caminando un tiempo en silencio, solo el paso firme de Kanae guiando a Sanemi se podía escuchar.

\- Está bien Kocho, lo intentaré - respondió Sanemi haciendo que Kanae, aún sin mirarlo, sonriera mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas, "Ubuyashiki-sama, lo logre!" pensó.

Después de un corto viaje en tren, allí estaban frente al conjunto de apartamentos, aquel que Sanemi había visto un centenar de veces, pero al que temía tanto, recordó aquella sensación que sentía siempre que venía a entregar el dinero a Chiyo-obaasan, esa sensación de que quizá bajaría la guardia y se dejaría ver por Genya, que él lo buscaría para golpearlo y maldecirlo por todo lo que les había hecho. Aunque esta vez había algo diferente, esta vez él sería quien tocaría la puerta y hablaría con ellos, un millón de escenarios diferentes pasaban por su mente una y otra vez, y en casi todos, la conclusión era la misma, el recibiría el odio de sus hermanos, lo maldecirían y lo insultarían, le dirían que no quieren volver a verlo nunca más.

Inconscientemente Sanemi comenzó a respirar de nuevo fuertemente y a temblar un poco, aunque inmediatamente la mano de Kanae, que no lo había soltado desde que lo ayudó a levantarse en la escuela, volvió a apretarlo mientras lo llamaba para que saliera de su trance.

\- Shinazugawa-san, Shinazugawa-san! - Cuando él volteó a verla, ella volvió a darle aquella gran y cálida sonrisa - Vamos Shinazugawa Sanemi! te enfrentaste a unos matones sólo y a punto de colapsar para protegerme a mí y a las chicas del café, eres un chico valiente, que nunca se ha rendido sin importar lo difícil de la situación - Sanemi pensó para sí mismo que realmente echaba de menos aquella sonrisa y que ésta siempre lograba tranquilizarlo.

\- Kocho-san, quiero pedirte un favor, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, no interferirás - Sanemi le decía esto mientras la miraba con miedo y determinación - por favor, prométemelo.

Kanae lo miró un poco extrañada durante un momento, pero entendió que había un límite hasta dónde ella podría acompañarlo, entendió que hay cosas que solo él podría hacer.

\- Lo prometo - respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Gracias… - dijo Sanemi, acto seguido, soltó la mano de Kanae y comenzó a caminar hacia aquella puerta con aquel número que había dicho y pensado en tantas ocasiones, no podía evitar sudar y temblar, pero con paso firme caminó hasta que quedó frente a la puerta y lentamente fue levantando su mano, hasta que su dedo índice quedó sobre aquel timbre, en el cual había un papel con el apellido "Shinazugawa" escrito en él, y allí se quedó un rato, completamente quieto, mirándolo fijamente, hasta que por fin reunió toda sus fuerzas y casi soltando un grito, lo oprimió. El sonido del timbre paso a través de su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Al fondo, dentro del pequeño apartamento, solo se pudo escuchar la voz de un joven diciendo "ya voy!".


	15. Hermanos

**CAPÍTULO XV**

"**Hermanos"**

La voz de su hermano hizo que Sanemi se pusiera pálido, de nuevo todo ese torrente imparable de recuerdos comenzaban a atormentarlo, al punto que podía escuchar en su cabeza claramente como Genya le decía.

\- Te odio!, por tu culpa ellos están muertos!

Sanemi quien comenzaba a sudar, agachó la cabeza y la tomó con las dos manos, como si quisiera arrancar todos esos recuerdos, lo siguiente que visualizó fue la imagen de cuando, luego de trabajar encontró a Genya en el baño parado frente al espejo del lavamanos, cubierto de sangre que provenía de una cortada que se había hecho en la cara, mientras este se disponía a hacerse un segundo corte, volteó a verlo y sonrió. Tuvo que sacudir fuertemente su cabeza de derecha a izquierda para poder quitar aquellas dolorosas memorias. Pero mientras estaba sumido en sus recuerdos el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo trajo a la realidad, e hizo que levantara la mirada llena de miedo y allí estaba… Genya, su hermanito, quien ahora era mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba, parecía que iba a decir algo pero se quedó allí, con su mano izquierda sobre la palanca de la puerta, con la boca medio abierta mirándolo fijamente. Sanemi simplemente bajó los brazos y se quedó completamente quieto, ya no sabía si todo eso era real o simplemente una pesadilla.

De un momento a otro, Genya alzó su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado, Sanemi instintivamente cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes esperando un puñetazo, era hora de confrontar su mayor miedo… pero aquel golpe nunca llegó, en lugar de eso, sintió como los brazos de Genya se cerraron alrededor suyo, y las desgarradoras palabras que seguirían, harían que la poca compostura que había podido recolectar mientras venía de la escuela se evaporara en un segundo.

\- Nemi-nii-san volviste! volviste! lo siento! en verdad lo siento tanto… por favor perdóname! - gritaba desconsolado Genya.

Sanemi abrió los ojos mientras sentía lo fuerte que era el abrazo de su hermano, simplemente aún no se podía mover, era como si su cerebro hubiera parado de funcionar, de todos los escenarios que había imaginado, en ninguno pasaba algo así; durante tantos años se había dicho una y otra vez que él lo odiaba, que había perdido toda esperanza de que algo así pasara. Poco a poco sus brazos comenzaron a moverse, y por fin, se encontraba también abrazando a su hermano, en ese momento ya no les quedaban más fuerzas, simplemente se desplomaron y los dos cayeron al suelo de rodillas.

\- Genya… - Se pudo escuchar mientras Sanemi apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Después de un momento, Sanemi sintió como más peso cayó sobre él. Todos sus hermanos, incluida la pequeña Sumi, se habían abalanzado a abrazarlo mientras gritaban y lloraban. "Volviste hermano!", "Nemi-onii-san!, "Sanemi-onii-san!" se escuchaba en un desordenado pero tierno momento.

A lo lejos, Kanae también estaba llorando en silencio, presenciaba aquella escena con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sentía unas ganas enormes de unirse a aquella situación, pero entendió que había hecho su parte y que simplemente sobraba ahí. Suavemente murmuró "me alegro mucho por ti Shinazugawa-san" dando media vuelta y alejándose del lugar silenciosamente. Esa noche, ella buscaría a sus dos hermanas y las abrazaría tan fuerte que las haría preocuparse, diciéndoles que las quería mucho y que siempre estaría allí para ellas.

\- Lo siento… lo siento tanto - decía Sanemi entre llantos, mientras torpemente intentaba sostener a sus 6 hermanos entre sus brazos, lo cual era claramente imposible - todos estos años nunca deje de pensarlos, maldición… debí haber estado aquí con ustedes…

\- NO ES TU CULPA HERMANO! - gritaba Genya, quien por fin había levantado la cara, que tenía llena de lágrimas y mocos - yo siempre... nosotros siempre hemos estado esperándote.

\- Volviste - dijo el pequeño Koto.

\- Es cierto! - decía Teiko entre lágrimas - no te desobedeceremos nunca más, también haremos los deberes y la cena.

\- Genya, Shuya, Hiroshi, Koto, Teiko, Sumi… los extrañe - respondió Sanemi ya tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No te vayas de nuevo nii-san, por favor… - dijo con debilidad la pequeña Sumi, seguida de una fuerte tos, aunque Sanemi vio como ella fuertemente se aferraba a su ropa - prometo que seré obediente, no me enfermaré más… no te vayas hermano.

\- No me iré a ningún lado Sumi, nunca más - respondió Sanemi un poco más tranquilo, aunque al escuchar la tos de su pequeña hermana, recordó que estaban afuera y ya era de noche; aquel frío no le estaba haciendo bien, así que les dijo que deberían entrar.

Mientras todos se levantaban y comenzaban a entrar al pequeño apartamento, Genya tomó una de las manos de su hermano, mientras Teiko tomaba la otra, Sanemi volteó a mirar contento hacia el lugar donde se había separado de Kanae, pero vio que se había ido, asombrándose al comienzo, pero poco después intuyendo el porqué, ella se había marchado para dejarlo tener aquel momento privado con su familia, Sanemi aún no sabía cómo iba a pagarle todo lo que ella había hecho por el. Aunque la voz de Genya hizo que volviera la mirada hacia su hermano de nuevo.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Si.

Así entraron y la puerta del pequeño apartamento se cerró tras de sí.

Sanemi comenzó a recordar muchas cosas de los 6 meses que había alcanzado a vivir junto a sus hermanos, ciertamente eran sentimientos encontrados, a pesar de que se sentía profundamente contento de estar de nuevo allí con ellos; al ver la sala y la cocina recordó lo pequeño que era el apartamento y lo apretado que vivían, pensó que por lo menos al irse, les había podido dar un poco más de espacio.

Ya en la sala, todos los pequeños emocionados comenzaron a preguntarle a Sanemi sobre cómo había estado, en donde se estaba quedando, etc. Era tal el bombardeo de preguntas que, graciosamente no dejaban que el respondiera antes de estar formulando la siguiente pregunta, mientras Teiko y Koto iban y venían de sus cuartos para mostrarle dibujos, calificaciones y juguetes entre otras muchas cosas. Por último, la pequeña Sumi seguía fuertemente aferrada a él mientras aún lloraba un poco, todo era un alegre caos.

\- Chicos, compórtense - dijo Genya preocupado, aun con un tono lloroso pero firme - no acosen a Nemi-onii-san.

\- Esta bien Genya… - respondió Sanemi con una pequeña sonrisa, pero mientras veía a su hermano menor, el miedo seguía atrapado en su ser y sentía como si tuviera un nudo en su pecho, aún no tenía claro que estaba pasando por la cabeza de él.

\- Lo siento nii-san - dijo tímidamente Genya.

\- Te dije que está bien, para mi también todo esto está pasando muy rápido - le respondió mientras bajaba la mirada y acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña Sumi que lo miraba con ojos vidriosos - gracias Genya - dijo súbitamente mientras volvía a mirarlo fijamente, con un rostro un poco serio, haciendo que éste lo mirará con los ojos y la boca abierta - gracias por tomar mi lugar y cuidarlos todo este tiempo, debió ser duro, ahora todo va a estar bien...

En ese momento Genya vio como Sanemi, su hermano mayor al que quería y respetaba tanto, agachaba la cabeza en símbolo de agradecimiento, haciendo que este no aguantara más y se le abalanzara encima para abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo un poco e inmediatamente haciendo que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo, repitiendo la escena de la puerta una vez más.

Después de estar todos reunidos en el centro de aquel pequeño apartamento, Sanemi se ofreció a hacer la cena a lo que todos eufóricos aceptaros y un ambiente ahora totalmente festivo se instauró en el lugar, mientras charlaban y comían alegremente la conversación fluyó por horas y horas, donde la familia Shinazugawa fue olvidando el pasar del tiempo. Uno a uno los más pequeños comenzaron a quedarse dormidos alrededor de Sanemi y Genya, hasta que sólo quedaron despiertos estos últimos dos.

\- Ya es bastante tarde - dijo Genya mientras miraba el reloj de pared, que marcaba la 1 a.m.

\- Es cierto, vamos a colocarlos en sus camas - respondió Sanemi, a lo que entre los dos acostaron a los demás.

Una vez hecho, Genya preguntó tímidamente.

\- p-podemos hablar hermano?

Sanemi mirándolo aún un poco asombrado de lo mucho que había crecido, asintió, realmente sabía que esto tenía que pasar, a pesar de la gran bienvenida que le habían hecho aún no había podido hablar claramente con Genya, a quien, durante todo este tiempo sabía que era al que le había hecho más daño.

Allí se encontraban sentados en el tatami de la sala, el silencio predominaba, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de aquel reloj de pared, Sanemi no sabía como comenzar y Genya mantenía la cabeza agachada por lo que tampoco se podía ver su expresión, lo cual ponía muy nervioso a Sanemi. Aunque en un momento éste pudo notar como varias lágrimas goteaban del rostro de su hermano, cayendo sobre sus manos las cuales estaban apoyadas sobre sus piernas.

\- Hermano, lo siento… ¿fue por mi culpa que te fueras, verdad...? - decía Genya melancólicamente.

Sanemi seguía observándolo en silencio.

\- Yo… después de que perdimos a papá y a mamá… estaba muy dolido, realmente no sabía que estaba sintiendo o que hacer, y simplemente tomé el camino más fácil... culparte a ti por todo… - continuó con la cabeza gacha.

\- Genya…..yo lo entiendo - intentó decir Sanemi.

\- No! Nemi-niisan! - dijo Genya levantando la mirada, mostrando una expresión de melancolía que entristeció inmediatamente a Sanemi - yo te dije cosas muy crueles una y otra vez… a pesar de que tú también estabas sufriendo, a pesar de que tenías que trabajar tan fuerte por nosotros… a pesar de que estabas siendo tratado tan horriblemente por los adultos…

\- ¿A qué te refieres Genya?- preguntó un confundido Sanemi por aquel último comentario.

\- Yo lo supe hermano, yo supe por lo que estabas pasando por nosotros… porque yo te seguí a tu trabajo sin que te dieras cuenta.

\- ¿A mi trabajo? - preguntó Sanemi.

\- Si, el primero que conseguiste después de que llegáramos aquí, recuerdo cómo siempre llegabas a casa, todos te recibían con una sonrisa… excepto yo, que sin falta estaba ahí para tratarte mal, pero a pesar de todo tu solo te limitabas a sonreír, hacías la cena para todos y luego te ibas a trabajar de nuevo, así que me comenzó a invadir la curiosidad, no entendía porque no te enfadabas conmigo, no entendía porque no te defendías de todo lo que yo te decía… entonces decidí seguirte para saber qué era lo que hacías durante el día.

En ese momento un recuerdo que Sanemi ya había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser apareció, recordó con amargura como, debido a sus cicatrices, le había sido casi imposible que lo aceptaran en los trabajos, todo eso era nuevo para él, no solo era un chico de campo que acababa de perder a sus padres, si no que, sin siquiera conocerlo lo juzgaban por sus cicatrices. La mayoría de veces lo confundían con algún delincuente y ni siquiera le daban la oportunidad de demostrar lo que podía hacer, recordó la desesperación por conseguir algo, lo que fuera con tal de llevar comida y dinero a casa, a esto se sumaba el miedo de ser echados de nuevo y de que los separaran; aquella imagen de estar rogando por un trabajo, por baja que fuera la paga, por larga que fuera la jornada, haría lo que fuera por sus hermanos, fue entonces que después de muchos intentos, por fin consiguió un trabajo como repartidor de panfletos durante el día y como recolector de basura durante la noche, aunque éste último no era todos los días.

\- Al comienzo solo buscaba más razones para odiarte, en mi cabeza me decía que tu no soportabas estar con nosotros y que por eso te ibas a gastar el dinero por ahí, en el fondo de mi ser sabía que era mentira, pero aún así me convencía de ello - continuó Genya - pero aquel día, al verte allí en la calle, intentando repartir aquellos folletos, y ver como todos te miraban con odio, te ignoraban, se burlaban de ti e incluso te tumbaban al suelo para luego irse, me hizo caer en cuenta de mi error… verte levantarte en silencio, recoger los folletos, limpiarte la cara y seguir trabajando sabiendo que ibas a soportar todo eso de nuevo… me hizo sentir miserable.

\- Genya… yo… no sabía…

\- Y tú, en silencio simplemente seguías intentándolo, porque sabías que nosotros te necesitábamos, cargaste con todo ese peso durante tanto tiempo... - la voz de Genya se volvía a quebrar - lo siento, lo siento tanto hermano, no pensé las cosas bien, no quería que fueras el único cargando con todo, y por eso no quería dejarte solo Nemi-niisan… yo quería desesperadamente compensar lo que había hecho… entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió hacerme esto - Genya levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre aquella gran cicatriz que cubría su rostro - pensé que si teníamos las mismas cicatrices, te sentirías un poco mejor… después quise disculparme pero cuando regresé a casa del hospital tu simplemente desapareciste... todo por mi culpa… por mi culpa mis hermanos perdieron a su hermano mayor y tu realmente quedaste solo… lo siento…. lo siento… - fue entonces que Genya no soportó más y comenzó a llorar.

Sanemi se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

\- Genya está bien, ahora todo está bien - decía Sanemi mientras trataba de consolar a Genya para que no siguiera llorando - no tienes mas porque preocuparte, con lo que me has dicho es suficiente…

\- yo realmente... - decía Genya entre lágrimas - no quería que nada de esto pasara hermano, lo siento…

\- Todo está bien, ya estoy aquí y no volveré a irme, volveremos a ser una familia todos juntos, ya no tienes que llorar más - dijo Sanemi aunque sin darse cuenta, varias lágrimas habían empezado a deslizarse de nuevo por sus mejillas.

\- Bienvenido a casa hermano - dijo Genya con una sonrisa.

\- He vuelto - dijo Sanemi también sonriendo.

Cuando deshicieron el abrazo, los dos se secaron las lágrimas y Genya se ofreció a hacer algo de té para poder continuar hablando, se levantó y de camino a la cocina se tomó un tiempo para ir al estante que había en la sala, el cual era bastante alto, por lo que teniendo cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido lo trepó y de la parte más alta sacó un sobre blanco, Sanemi sólo lo miraba con curiosidad. Ya en la cocina mientras preparaba el té sonreía, al fin pudo decirle a su querido hermano todo lo que había estado guardando. Cuando volvió y después de colocar los tés en la mesa, continuó charlando con su hermano.

\- Nemi-niisan, hay algo más que quería darte…

\- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó su hermano.

\- La verdad es que del dinero que nos has estado enviando durante todos estos años, he estado ahorrando una parte… para poder devolvértelo.

Sanemi hizo una expresión de molestia y casi levanta la voz, pero Genya inmediatamente le hizo una mueca para que no se le olvidara que estaban hablando en la madrugada y todos sus hermanos estaban dormidos a pocos metros de allí, a lo que Sanemi se puso una mano en su boca, pero luego en voz baja continuó.

\- ¿Devolvérmelo? ¿por qué? ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando Genya?, ese dinero es para ustedes, para eso se los he estado enviando, ¿no sabes por todo lo que pasé para poder completar mes a mes este dinero?

\- Precisamente porque sabía por lo que… probablemente estarías pasando lo hice… decidí devolverte aunque fuera un poco de lo que nos has dado para que lo gastaras para ti mismo - de nuevo Genya se inclinaba esperando que su hermano tomara aquel sobre.

\- No entiendo, ¿te has estado cohibiendo de comprar cosas para ti y tus hermanos por estar ahorrando? - decía Sanemi mientras hacía una cara de preocupación - Genya yo no puedo recibir este dinero, como te dije eso es para ustedes, pudieron usar eso para ayudar con la medicina de Sumi.

\- Todo está bien Nii-san, llevo un tiempo trabajando y con eso complemento mes a mes lo que hace falta para la casa.

\- ¿Trabajo!? - De nuevo Sanemi estuvo a punto de gritar, cuando su hermano habilidosamente saltó sobre él y le tapó la boca con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra hacia la expresión para hacer silencio - ¿en que demonios estas pensando Genya?, tu deberías estar concentrado en tus estudios, eres muy joven para trabajar! - intentó reprocharle

\- Sanemi-niisan! - respondió Genya, quien ahora era quien había alzado un poco la voz - ¿no recuerdas nuestra promesa? tú mismo me dijiste que es nuestro deber como los mayores cuidar de la familia, eso te incluye a ti también!, por eso cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de poder ayudar, aunque fuera con un poco, en los gastos de mis hermanos y del apartamento, no dudé en aceptarlo y aparte de eso, de esta forma decidí agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Sanemi, con la boca abierta no supo qué contestarle a Genya y después de estar un rato en silencio, terminó preguntando - ¿Y ese trabajo, dónde es?

\- Hace un tiempo, de casualidad conocí a un senpai, su nombre es Himejima Gyomei, me ayudó una vez cuando me encontraba perdido en la ciudad - dijo con un poco de pena - él tiene 29 años y trabaja… bueno… en un orfanato - cuando vio la expresión que comenzaba a hacer su hermano lo interrumpió rápidamente - espera!, no es lo que parece!, es una gran persona, con el tiempo nos volvimos grandes amigos, y cuando le conté acerca de nuestra situación, él se ofreció a llevarnos a todos allí con la promesa que no nos separarían, pero me mantuve firme y me negué, así que al final me ofreció un trabajo de medio tiempo en el mismo lugar, ya sabes haciendo deberes de limpieza y ayudando a los más pequeños, es un gran trabajo Nii-san, no me toma mucho tiempo y no interfiere con mis deberes aquí o en la escuela.

Aún en shock Sanemi se quedó en completo silencio, mirando como su hermano le contaba más cosas de su vida cotidiana que él completamente ignoraba, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser, aquella manía de que todo lo que le decía su hermanito era inconcebible, de que sólo él era responsable de proveer para su familia volvía a salir, mas sin embargo, con valentía, Sanemi ahogó aquellas ideas, y aceptó el hecho de que su hermano también había crecido mucho y que había asumido su rol de hermano mayor, ahora era una ola de orgullo lo que llenaba su pecho, inconscientemente comenzó a sonreír un poco, recordando que ya no era el pequeño que se quejaba por que la sopa estaba muy caliente, o de aquel que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, o que bromeaba burlonamente porque tenían que madrugar para arar la tierra, había madurado y crecido mientras él no estaba.

\- ya veo… así que es un buen trabajo…supongo que debo felicitarte Genya, te has convertido en un hermano mayor confiable.

-Nii-san... - dijo Genya apenado mientras veía la expresión de orgullo que Sanemi le estaba haciendo y continuó hablando mientras su rostro se ruborizaba - aparte de estar siempre pendiente de nosotros, Himejima-senpai también nos ayuda con algunos víveres que donan al orfanato y algunas veces nos permiten ir allá a jugar y compartir con los otros niños, por todo esto él se ha vuelto como un mentor para nosotros, los demás realmente lo quieren mucho, le hablan constantemente de ti.

\- Me gustaría conocerlo, como hermano mayor debo ir a agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por ustedes…

\- Eso sería estupendo - respondió Genya mientras una gran sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

Así la conversación seguiría con Sanemi contándole sobre las personas que ha conocido desde que se separaron y quienes lo han apoyado al punto que puede considerarlos sus verdaderos amigos, también le cuenta que durante todo este tiempo siempre estuvo pensando en ellos y que terminó haciendo un trato con Ubuyashiki, el director de la escuela para poderles brindar a ellos un mejor estudio.

Genya quedó asombrado con toda las anécdotas que le contaba Sanemi y más con lo del trato con el director, estudiar en esa prestigiosa escuela realmente sería un cambio significativo en las vidas de él y sus hermanos.

\- Nemi-niisan, ¿volverás a vivir con nosotros…? podríamos ir a tu apartamento y traer tus cosas.

\- Tendría que volver a dormir en la sala... - dijo Sanemi mirando a Genya con una cara graciosa, lo que causó que los dos comenzaran a reír - jaja este apartamento es muy pequeño para que estemos todos, de por sí ustedes están creciendo rápidamente y necesitaremos más espacio…

\- jaja tienes razón, sabes nii-san… ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces fantaseé con una escena así, los dos sentados riendo como en los viejos tiempos, como aquella vez cuando al fin había llegado mi turno de aprender a arar la tierra y sembrar, y tu le pediste a papá que te dejara enseñarme en su lugar, ese mismo día fue cuando me enseñaste que nuestra responsabilidad como los mayores era defender y proveer para los demás. Jamás olvidé tus palabras y por eso quiero que me prometas que de ahora en adelante nunca más vas a volver a cargar con todo tu solo.

\- … lo prometo Genya - dijo Sanemi conmovido por las palabras de su hermanito - gracias a mis amigos y en especial a Kocho-san, aprendí que no debo hacer todo solo. Es por eso que debo encontrar la manera de volver a la escuela a cumplir el trato que hice con el director y asegurar el estudio para ustedes… aunque realmente no se como hacer para recuperar mis notas y mantener los gastos de la casa.

\- Algo se nos ocurrirá... - Genya se quedó pensando por un momento - ¿y si usas el dinero que he ahorrado? eso debería ayudar un poco para que no tengas que trabajar tanto y puedas concentrarte en recuperar tus calificaciones…

\- mmm… aun no me gusta la idea de aceptar ese dinero - dijo Sanemi viendo como Genya empezaba a hacer una cara de súplica para que lo aceptara - mmm… dame un tiempo para pensarlo… por ahora, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir nosotros también, éste día ha sido una completa locura.


	16. El retorno

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

"**El retorno"**

\- Hoy tampoco vino, ya va mas de una semana… - dijo tristemente Kanroji mientras comía un gran pedazo de pastel que había traído Iguro como postre para el almuerzo de aquel día, cuando ella estaba alegre comía bastante y al parecer, cuando estaba triste, comía más - comienzo a preguntarme si Sanemi-senpai va a volver… ¿no es mejor que vayamos a buscarlo?

\- No digas eso Kanroji, él nos prometió que volvería… toma - dijo Uzui mientras le daba su trozo de pastel a Kanroji.

\- Pero…

\- Es verdad Tengen-senpai - complementó Iguro - claramente Shinazugawa necesita ponerse al día lo más pronto posible o no podrá graduarse aunque vuelva, el segundo período prácticamente se la pasó ausente por toda esa locura de sus 4 trabajos, incluso antes de todo eso ya estaba teniendo problemas para ponerse al día, ¿está bien que nos quedemos aquí como si nada estuviera pasando?

\- Ya te dije que hemos ido varias veces a donde Ubuyashiki-sama y nos dice que Sanemi aún no ha ido a hablar con él, lo que significa que debe estar ocupado, e ir a su casa después de todo lo que pasó sería grosero, supongo que debe reorganizar su vida antes de poder volver a la escuela.

\- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es confiar en él... Estoy segura que volverá - dijo Kanae mientras tomaba de su jugo en caja con la mirada perdida, aunque con su ya recurrente cara desde que habían confrontado y ayudado a Sanemi, una mezcla entre expectativa y tristeza.

Al escucharla con aquella voz tan triste, todos se quedaron callados, más que nunca necesitaban que Rengoku estuviera allí para animarlos, pero lastimosamente estaba ocupado con los preparativos para el cierre del segundo periodo del año, que para los de tercer año era más importante que nunca, ya que pronto acabarían de recibir clases y quienes hayan decidido ir a la universidad se dedicarán exclusivamente a estudiar para los exámenes de acceso, mientras que los que no escogieron esta opción pueden dejar de asistir al colegio si están al día con sus notas.

\- E-Es cierto, si Kocho nos dijo que él le prometió que volvería es porque será así, ¿verdad mi reina? - dijo Uzui mientras abriendo los brazos nerviosamente intentaba animarla - ademas aún queda un poco mas de un mes para que acabe este periodo, estoy seguro que encontraremos una forma de hacer que ese idiota se gradúe.

Entre los cinco habían acordado que lo esperarían juntos hasta que él regresara y que darían la menor cantidad de detalles a sus compañeros de clase acerca de todo lo que había pasado alrededor de Shinazugawa. Tal era el nerviosismo entre el grupo que a Rengoku casi lo habían echado de su casa por estar hablando constantemente de Sanemi, mientras que todo tipo de rumores se habían esparcido por toda la escuela desde que los de tercero lo habían visto desplomarse y salir en una ambulancia después del festival escolar. Pero conforme pasaban los días y Sanemi no regresaba la preocupación del grupo iba creciendo, Kanae más que nadie sabía que las palabras de Iguro eran reales, el segundo periodo era el último donde ellos recibirían clases de forma normal, y en el último ella tendría que comenzar a prepararse para ir a la Universidad. Uzui y Rengoku ya tenían decidido ir a la misma Universidad en Kyoto, nada raro, mientras que ella ya había decidido ir a la Universidad de Tokyo para estudiar su carrera en Biología, esta decisión la tenía tomada desde que había comenzado secundaria y con sus notas sabía que no tendría problemas para pasar, pero desde este último año había comenzado a dudar, ya no le gustaba tanto la idea de estar los siguientes cuatro años lejos.

"¿Shinazugawa-san iba a ir a la Universidad?, ¿le interesaba siquiera?, ¿podría pagarse una?, y de ser así ¿se quedaría aquí o se iría a otra ciudad?", aquellos pensamientos comenzaron a rondar su cabeza una y otra vez desde que, aquella noche, se había despedido de Shinazugawa al frente del apartamento 203. Esa era la fuente de su inquietud, aquel nudo que se había hecho en su pecho no se quitaba, ... quería verlo, hablar con él, saber si todo había salido bien. ¿Por qué ahora le preocupaba tanto separarse de Shinazugawa?, al final ella sabía que era inevitable, él siempre iba a velar por el bienestar de sus hermanos, y para su infortunio, ella no estaba incluida allí, sin darse cuenta varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, alertando inmediatamente a los demás.

\- Lo… lo siento Kocho-senpai - dijo preocupada Kanroji acercándose a ella - siempre termino diciendo cosas que no debo.

\- Anímate presidenta - complemento Uzui - ese idiota volverá, lo prometo y cuando lo haga le haremos pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar, así que no llores ¿está bien? - en ese momento la campana que indicaba el fin de la hora de almuerzo sonó.

\- Es mejor que volvamos a clases ¿Si? - dijo Uzui mientras pensaba "Salvado por la campana…", a lo que los demás accedieron y mientras Iguro y Kanroji volvieron a su salón, Uzui ayudó a levantar a Kanae y se dirigieron a su respectiva aula.

\- ¿Está bien que sigas almorzando con nosotros todos los días?, tus amigas deben extrañarte ¿sabes? - preguntó Uzui mientras subían las escaleras - deben pensar que queremos apartarte de ellas jejeje.

\- No te preocupes, yo les expliqué que necesitaba un tiempo alejada de ellas - respondió Kanae ya un poco más animada.

Pero al voltear por la esquina de las escaleras del tercer piso, vieron que en el pasillo afuera del salón había un gran alboroto, todos se encontraban afuera amontonados en la entrada y había mucho ruido. En ese momento, Kanae y Uzui se miraron, e instintivamente salieron a correr hacia el salón lo más rápido que pudieron, al chocar con el aglomerado de compañeros, Kanae tímidamente intentaba pedir permiso para poder pasar, sin mucho éxito la verdad, hasta que Uzui con menos decoro, comenzó a correrlos con su gran fuerza, abriéndole campo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Cuando Kanae pudo por fin pasar y levantó la mirada, pudo verlo… Shinazugawa Sanemi se encontraba con una expresión de mal humor tratando de quitarse la gente de encima de él haciéndole mil preguntas mientras que Urokodaki Sabito trataba de conseguirle un poco de espacio, pero esto era imposible, después de todo lo que había pasado Sanemi era el centro de atención de toda la clase, más bien de la escuela entera.

\- Sa… - intento gritar Uzui cuando la voz de la presidenta completamente opacó la suya.

\- Shinazugawa-kun! - en ese momento el alboroto cesó por completo y todos los compañeros se apartaron de Sanemi asustados por el grito de la presidenta, este también se quedó quieto mirándola.

En ese instante Sanemi moviéndose instintivamente, caminó rápidamente hacia Uzui y Kanae, esta última se quedó congelada al verlo, con un poco de miedo al no ser lo que en su mente creyó que él haría al volverla a ver, puso sus pequeños hombros rígidos, mientras Uzui contento comenzó a abrir los brazos pensando que este los abrazaría pero lo que pasaría dejaría a todo el mundo con la boca abierta. Sanemi se abalanzó y abrazó a Kanae fuertemente, con su brazo derecho rodeó el cuerpo de la chica a la altura de sus caderas, atrapando sus dos brazos, mientras que con su brazo izquierdo cruzaba la espalda de ella haciendo que su mano tomara la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kanae, acto seguido Sanemi agachó la cabeza y la recostó contra uno de los hombros de la confundida joven.

Uzui saliendo de su shock rápidamente, esbozó una sonrisa mientras un silbido pícaro se le escapó, pero prontamente sacó su celular e informó al resto de la banda acerca del regreso de su malhumorado amigo. Mientras que Kanae, ahora completamente roja, no sabía qué hacer, estar atrapada en los brazos de Sanemi era claramente una situación que no había planeado para su tan esperado encuentro, más sin embargo, verlo y poder sentir su calidez de nuevo hacía que ese nudo que tuvo en su pecho por más de una semana poco a poco se deshiciera, aunque al sentir que el agarre de Shinazugawa por fin la dejaba ir después de unos segundos hizo que de nuevo se llenará de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Sa-Sa-Sanemi-kun? - Intento decir Kanae, pero el susodicho no respondía nada, después de un rato en que todo el salón estaba en completo silencio, suavemente éste comenzó a alejarla de sí y al tenerla frente a frente, mirándola a los ojos, la voz del joven Shinazugawa por fin retumbó.

\- Gracias... Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi y mi familia… no se como podré pagarte Kocho…

En ese momento, quizás de forma inconsciente Shinazugawa le esbozó una gran sonrisa como nunca nadie lo había visto, Kanae boquiabierta sólo pudo notar por primera vez que los ojos de Sanemi brillaban con un púrpura claro, se preguntó si antes no lo había podido notar debido a que siempre fruncía el ceño o por aquellas prominentes ojeras que ahora no tenía, ciertamente parecía una persona completamente diferente, verlo haciendo aquella expresión hizo que su corazón latiera muy fuerte, haciendo que se agarrara el pecho con fuerza, sabía que debía decirle, "que no había problema", "que lo ayudaría siempre que fuera necesario", pero las palabras no salían de su boca, se encontraba perdida en aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho.

\- Shinazugawa maldito!, no te olvides de mí - dijo Uzui con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba una gran palmada en la espalda.

\- Auch Uzui, también me alegro de verte… - dijo Sanemi tratando de sobarse la espalda.

Todos en el salón seguían en shock, no entendían quién era ese relajado chico que sin más, después de haber desaparecido por semanas volvía completamente cambiado, a comparación de cómo había sido su desastroso primer día en la Kimetsu School y los sorprendió aún más que volviera abrazando a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esa forma tan atrevida, pero no hubo tiempo para que las personas en el salón volvieran a amontonarse sobre Sanemi ya que en ese instante llegó el profesor e impuso el orden.

\- A sus asientos muchachos, es hora de continuar con las clases, ah pero si es el joven Shinazugawa, pensé que no lo volveríamos a ver por estos lares - dijo con un tono de reproche, mientras que el aludido en completo silencio simplemente se inclinó en símbolo de disculpa.

\- Siento mucho la actitud que he tenido hacia las clases, haré todo lo que pueda para resarcir mis errores - respondió aún sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Estoy al tanto de tus intenciones joven Shinazugawa, el director Ubuyashiki nos ha informado, aunque no creo que sea posible si me preguntas - Kanae y Uzui miraron con preocupación y asombro aquella escena.

\- Creo que usted tiene la razón Tetsuido-sensei, pero aún así quiero que me permita intentarlo.

\- Espero que esta vez sí cumpla su palabra y atienda sus estudios, porque el año escolar está a punto de acabar y tendrá que esforzarse mucho si quiere graduarse siquiera joven, ahora a su asiento que debemos comenzar.

\- Gracias… - y Sanemi en completo silencio se dirigió a su asiento, para el asombro de todos los presentes.

Posteriormente, cuando iban por la mitad de la clase, de repente sonó un portazo que asustó al salón e hizo que el profesor mirara desconcertado a quien se atrevía a cometer semejante falta de respeto.

\- SANEMI! - gritaba Rengoku con una gran sonrisa mientras jadeaba fuertemente, ignorando completamente que había interrumpido por completo la clase - Volviste!, debió ser muy duro para ti pasar por todo eso… ven, ven a mi pecho y dale un abrazo a tu amigo Kyojuro! - esto último lo gritó mientras se abría la camisa con fuerza y debido a la presión que generó, de su camisa salieron volando algunos botones.

Toda la clase explotó de la risa, a lo que Sanemi completamente avergonzado, se puso una mano sobre su rostro tratando de ignorarlo. El profesor regaño al recién llegado y le indicó que se sentará inmediatamente en su respectivo asiento, a lo que el representante, finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se disculpó mientras reía con su característica personalidad, recogió algunos botones y se sentó. A la par de esto el celular de Uzui no dejaba de vibrar por los mensajes de Kanroji e Iguro tratando de obtener más información sobre el regreso de Sanemi.

Así la clase continuó de manera habitual, pero casi como repitiendo la historia del primer día de Shinazugawa Sanemi, nadie pudo prestar atención, todo eran susurros y miradas hacia la nueva estrella de la escuela Kimetsu, esto lo hacía sentir realmente incómodo, aunque algo había cambiado, Sanemi ya no sentía el característico desprecio u odio al que estaba acostumbrado, aunque seguía odiando terriblemente ser el centro del chisme, a esto se sumaba que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que el sensei estaba diciendo, con preocupación miraba su cuaderno intentando disimular que estaba aprendiendo algo, pero era como si la clase estuviera en chino. El sensei realmente no mentía, ponerse al día sería quizás imposible.

\- Kanae-san… ¿Kanae-san?…. tierra llamando a Kanae - le decía Rengoku mientras que pasaba su mano abierta por delante de la cara de la presidenta en repetidas ocasiones tratando de captar su atención.

\- Rengoku-san… - dijo suavemente.

Cuando finalmente Kanae salió de sus pensamientos, volteó a mirar al delegado de la clase con asombro, como cuando recién te despiertas, después notó que detrás de él estaba Uzui molestando a Sanemi, quien con cara de enojo le decía que parara, pensó que aquel Sanemi era más parecido al que habían conocido. Como un relámpago, aquella sonrisa que él le dio volvió a cruzar su mente y casi tan rápido como el recuerdo, el rostro de Kanae se puso rojo.

\- ¿Estás bien?, estuviste totalmente ausente toda la clase, y ni siquiera te diste cuenta que se acabó y ya todos se están yendo a casa, debemos apurarnos, Obanai y Mitsuri nos están esperando para que Sanemi nos cuente todo lo que pasó.

\- Estoy bien… lo siento, es verdad vamos! - dijo apurada mientras recogía sus cosas y se levantaba.

Así los cuatro se fueron, Uzui y Rengoku estaban realmente contentos, el primero no paraba de molestar a Sanemi haciendo que éste estuviera como una fiera tratando de quitárselo de encima, en tanto detrás de ellos, el delegado y la presidenta caminaban viéndolos, mientras el primero sonreía en silencio, la presidenta era un manojo de nervios.

Una vez todos juntos, comenzaría el interrogatorio a Sanemi, en el mismo lugar donde habían pasado tantos eventos que éste se había convertido en alguna especie de santuario para tan peculiar grupo, aquel pequeño espacio al lado del edificio que sería demolido en las cada vez más cercanas vacaciones de invierno.

\- Donde demonios te habías metido, ya no sabíamos si ibas a volver - le reprochó Iguro mientras Kanroji lloraba de la felicidad.

\- Lo siento… tenía que organizar todo de nuevo - respondió Sanemi, con una inusual calma, mientras que, sin perder tiempo y para el asombro de todos se ponía de rodillas y colocaba su frente contra el suelo - nunca olvidaré lo que hicieron por mi familia… gracias.

Cuando todos vieron eso se quedaron atónitos, era la primera vez que veían tal acto por parte de Sanemi, a los pocos segundos este se incorporó un poco quedando de rodillas, sin embargo mantuvo la mirada baja por la pena que le generaba.

\- WAAAA Shinazugawa-senpai - sollozó Mitsuri mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba con fuerza, para la sorpresa de los demás y el disgusto de Iguro - no sabía que habías estado separado de tus hermanos por tanto tiempo senpai, no puedo imaginarme estando lejos de los míos de esa manera, debió ser terrible… - decía desconsolada.

\- Shinazugawa maldito! - alegó Iguro de mal humor al ver la escena.

\- Aaaaah suéltame Kanroji - dijo disgustado, pero para la sorpresa de Sanemi, ella era tremendamente fuerte.

\- ¿Mitsuri-chan? - dijo preocupada Kanae.

Cuando por fin se estaba liberando de ella, Rengoku rápidamente se unió al abrazo grupal, tomándonos a los dos y volviendo al punto de inicio.

\- No tan rápido mi renovado amigo JAJAJA - dijo con su habitual tono alegre.

\- Agh - gruñó Sanemi.

\- Ahora por fin estamos completos, no te puedes negar a un abrazo grupal - dijo fuertemente Rengoku.

Pocos segundos después sería Uzui quien tomando por sorpresa a los desprevenidos Kanae e Iguro, los abrazo a todos, él era el único que podía hacer tal hazaña. Mientras que Iguro hizo la misma expresión de disgusto que Sanemi, Kanae solo pudo reír mientras que todos torpemente se balanceaban de un lado a otro, después de un rato, cuando ya los ánimos estaban calmados, y todos estaban de mejor humor charlando con el atardecer de fondo, la conversación siguió.

\- Eres un maldito Sanemi, te compraremos un celular hoy mismo! - gritó Uzui - no pienso pasar por todo esto de nuevo.

\- ¿Celular?... pero…

\- ¡NADA DE PEROS! cómo es posible que no haya forma de contactarte por más de una semana, pareces un maldito anciano - lo interrumpió Uzui, mientras todo esto pasaba, Rengoku solo observaba contento y Kanae miraba el suelo distraída.

\- Nos alegra que hayas vuelto Sanemi, realmente te tomaste tu tiempo - dijo el delegado, mientras tranquilizaba a su peli rosada kohai que aún soltaba uno que otro sollozo.

\- Lo siento - replicó Sanemi.

\- ¿Y se puede saber porque te tomó tanto? ¿Pasó algo con tus hermanos? - preguntó Iguro.

\- No, Sumi ya se recuperó por completo y ya volvió a la escuela, y con respecto a lo otro, en realidad quería hablar con ustedes - al decir eso Sanemi, Kanae salió de su hechizo y levantó la cabeza mientras lo observaba en silencio - ...en realidad muchas cosas pasaron y por eso me tomé todo este tiempo antes de poder hablar con Ubuyashiki-sama.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Kanae.

\- Bueno… - un incómodo silencio se formó en el grupo, después de un rato Sanemi continuó con dificultad - ahora que estamos juntos, el apartamento en el que mis hermanos vivían era un poco pequeño, así que nos mudamos a otro más grande.

\- Eso es genial, entonces están juntos de nuevo ¿verdad? - complementó Rengoku alegremente.

\- Si, ahora mi prioridad es terminar mi año escolar para que ellos puedan tener el estudio asegurado aquí.

\- Woo Hoo! - dijo alegremente Uzui - eso es espectacular, debemos celebrar!

\- No es tan sencillo - continuó Sanemi lúgubremente, lo que volvió a bajar los ánimos de los demás, se le notaba tenso e incómodo, como si fuera a decirles malas noticias, Kanae inconscientemente volvía a poner su mano sobre su pecho.

\- Esta mañana hablé con Ubuyashiki-sama y Amane-san, quería no solo disculparme por todos los inconvenientes que les cause, si no también para saber acerca de.. bueno... si era demasiado tarde para graduarme - al decir eso, el silencio se apoderó de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo el director? - volvió a preguntar Iguro.

\- Bueno, según el director es posible, pero al parecer no podré lograrlo sin tomar clases extras durante todo lo que queda del segundo periodo, más clases suplementarias durante las vacaciones de invierno y parte del tercer periodo… me dijo que incluso así puede que no lo logre, mis notas del primer periodo fueron bastante malas y en el segundo estuve prácticamente ausente todo el tiempo.

\- Demonios, bueno creo que es entendible después de todo lo que has hecho - dijo Uzui con su mano sobre su mentón.

\- Lo he estado meditando mucho y… la verdad es que si deseo terminar mi año escolar… necesitare que me ayuden un poco más - al decir esto Sanemi volvía a inclinarse frente a sus amigos - se que ustedes han hecho mucho por mi, mas de lo que podría haber merecido… pero me gustaría que me prestaran dinero, sólo el suficiente para que pueda conservar uno de mis trabajos y terminar el año escolar… Les prometo que les pagaré hasta el último centavo, no importa si me toma el resto de mi vida… se los ruego.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, era difícil de ver que alguien tan orgulloso como Shinazugawa Sanemi estuviera pidiendo ayuda abiertamente, incluso después de todo lo que habían pasado, durante un momento el incómodo silencio continuó hasta que la risa de Rengoku rompió aquel ambiente tan tenso.

\- JAJAJA realmente me asustaste idiota… pensé que nos ibas a decir que no podrías cumplir tu promesa.

\- Quien demonios eres y qué le hiciste a Shinazugawa Sanemi - dijo Uzui entre risas.

Confundido, Sanemi levantó la cabeza y miró desconcertado a sus amigos.

\- Deja de asustarnos de esa manera Senpai - continuó Kanroji.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó confundido el joven Shinazugawa.

\- Nosotros sabíamos que necesitarías apoyo no sólo academico si no también economico idiota - le respondió Iguro - entre todos lo hablamos y estamos de acuerdo en que te prestaremos el dinero que necesites hasta que te puedas graduar.

Sanemi, ahora con la boca entreabierta no decía nada, parecía que su cerebro se había desconectado.

\- No necesitas ser tan formal con nosotros… - Concluyó Rengoku con severidad - claro que te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites amigo mío JAJA.

\- No solo eso Shinazugawa-kun - prosiguió Kanae tímidamente, era la primera vez que podría hablarle desde que él había regresado, así que tuvo que calmar sus nervios, aunque de nuevo aquella imagen de él sonriéndole invadió su mente e inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos inquietamente - lo hablamos y también estamos dispuestos a ayudarte de nuevo con clases particulares, se lo difícil que debe ser para ti regresar a estudiar después de tanto tiempo y más ahora que estamos tan cerca de terminar el año escolar, pero estoy segura que lo lograremos ¿está bien? - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Sanemi mientras no dejaba de mirar a sus amigos totalmente conmovido, dejando de nuevo a todos estupefactos.

\- Gracias… - dijo sanemi de inmediato inclinándose aún más de lo que estaba hace unos segundos.

\- Por favor levanta tu cabeza Shinazugawa-kun - contestó Kanae - cumpliste tu promesa y eso me hace muy feliz, esforcémonos juntos, por tus hermanos y por ti.

Sanemi levantó la cabeza lentamente y la miró fijamente, haciendo que el corazón de Kanae diera un salto, simplemente no pudo sostener la mirada, así que la bajó de inmediato de manera tierna.

\- Para celebrar el regreso de Sanemi, vamos a comer, yo invito - dijo alegremente Rengoku a lo que Uzui y Kanroji celebraron con entusiasmo chocando las palmas.

\- Perfecto, en el restaurante podremos organizarnos para no perder tiempo con respecto a esta situación, es hora de coordinarnos para ayudar y castigar a Shinazugawa - dijo tranquilamente Iguro mientras recogía sus cosas y las de Kanroji como ya era de costumbre, ya que la chica era bastante torpe y olvidadiza.

"¿Castigar?" pensó Sanemi confundido mientras lo miraba.

\- Oh es verdad - continuó Uzui mientras cruzaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su peli plateado amigo - no pienses que solo hablamos durante la última semana de como te íbamos a ayudar Sanemi-chan, no creas que nos olvidamos de lo que nos hiciste aquí mismo...

\- Y de cómo nos evitaste durante la preparación del festival escolar - dijo Kanroji con su cara de mal humor que más que dar miedo, daba ternura.

\- Esperen chicos… yo pensé que todo eso era broma - dijo Kanae un poco preocupada.

\- Oh claro que no mi querida reina de la escuela - continuó Uzui sonriendo mientras veía la creciente cara de preocupación que nacía en Shinazugawa - aquí nuestro testarudo y difícil de llevar Shinazugawa Sanemi infringió varias reglas de nuestro grupo, no solo nos mintió de una manera canalla acerca de su estado de salud y de su situación, evitando cualquier ayuda que pudiéramos ofrecerle, sino que también cometió una estupidez que casi le cuesta la vida.

\- No esperabas que olvidara como me mentiste en el hospital para escaparte - dijo Iguro de mal humor mientras pinchaba el pecho de Sanemi con su dedo índice en repetidas ocasiones - nos vamos a divertir haciéndote pagar N-E-M-I - dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Sanemi se pusiera pálido.

\- yo… - intentó decir el acusado, cuando el dedo índice de Uzui tapó su boca.

\- sh sh sh... todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra mi querido Nemi-chan.

\- JAJA es hora que des la cara mi amigo, prometo que el castigo no será tan severo - dijo Rengoku alegremente mientras comenzaban a caminar para salir de la escuela.

Mientras el grupo se dirigía al restaurante, Rengoku iba charlando por celular con su hermano en el frente, siguiéndolo, Sanemi era molestado por Uzui e Iguro mientras Kanae iba de últimas con Mitsuri charlando, principalmente de todas las cosas ricas que le gustaba comer a Mitsuri y de todos los restaurantes a los que Rengoku e Iguro solían llevarla, Kanae charlaba alegremente, mas no podía evitar seguir mirando a Sanemi de vez en cuando, desconectandose de la conversación.

\- ¿Estás bien Kanae-senpai?, has estado un poco distraída el día de hoy - preguntó su amiga con su característico largo y trenzado cabello.

\- Lo siento Mitsuri-chan - respondió apuradamente - es solo que hoy fue un día lleno de emociones.

\- ¡Es verdad!, pero todo ha salido bien, ahora debemos celebrar.

\- Es cierto - le respondió la presidenta con una gran sonrisa, aunque casi como magnéticamente, sus ojos volvieron a buscarlo, verlo de nuevo entre ellos hacía que se sintiera completa, todo el día había estado tratando de controlar el mar de sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo, de ponerlos en orden, toda la confusión por la que había pasado al verlo sonreír y sentirlo cuando la abrazó de esa manera aquella tarde, finalmente aclaraba algo que ella había estado sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Creo que ya no puedo seguir negando mis sentimientos hacia ti Sanemi-kun"


	17. Una merecida Paz

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

"**Una merecida Paz"**

Un grupo de chicas se encontraba en el salón a la hora del almuerzo charlando animadamente mientras comían, estaban contentas ya que la última miembro de su grupo, nada más y nada menos que la chica más linda y popular de toda la escuela y que era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil había vuelto a estar junto a ellas como antes, aunque la ya mencionada también participaba en la conversación animadamente, no podía evitar ojear en repetidas ocasiones hacia la puerta del salón esperando a alguien.

Algunas semanas antes, al grupo de chicas se les había hecho bastante raro que Kocho Kanae les pidiera que le permitieran estar con el grupo de Rengoku-san durante un tiempo indeterminado, pero había sido obvio que todo era debido a lo que había pasado con Shinazugawa Sanemi el primer día del festival escolar, sus amigas al verla tan afectada decidieron apoyarla y le dijeron que se tomara el tiempo que necesitara, y efectivamente cuando el implicado volvió y causó todo ese escándalo, de nuevo las cosas volvieron a su cauce, lo que las hacía felices, aunque el hermetismo de los hechos y de porque ella y Shinazugawa se habían vuelto tan cercanos las tenía inquietas.

\- Vamos Kanae-san, ya han pasado varios días desde que Shinazugawa volvió y te dio ese abrazo en frente de toda la clase, cómo es posible que no nos digas nada, algo tuvo que haber pasado entre ustedes dos, no es justo! - dijo Ozaki Sou, amiga de tercer año de Kanae y líder del club de tenis de la escuela.

\- Es cierto, creo que nosotras como tus amigas merecemos saber el porque - dijo Sakoto Takano, mientras tomaba su jugo.

\- Pero les digo que eso fue un malentendido, Shinazugawa-san solo quiso agradecerme por haberle ayudado el día del festival escolar, eso es todo - decía Kanae nerviosa y un poco sonrojada tratando de evitar detalles, aunque sólo pensar en aquel momento la sacaba completamente de su temple elegante y tranquilo.

\- Eres terrible mintiendo Kocho Kanae - dijo Teruko Sagano, la última miembro del grupo enfadada - ¿Cómo es posible que te abrazara a ti de esa forma y a Uzui-san apenas si lo saludo?, no creas que nacimos ayer, solo admítelo, entre ustedes pasó algo, solo no me digas que ahora sales con el matón de la escuela - dijo entre risas pícaras.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Kanae se puso completamente roja, haciendo que todas sus amigas boquiabiertas la miraran confirmando todas sus dudas, pero aún en ese estado dijo suavemente.

\- Se equivocan, Shinazugawa-san y yo sólo somos... amigos - dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y con un tono más serio - les pido el favor que no digan esas cosas en voz alta, podrían generarse malentendidos que de nuevo terminen causándole problemas, él ya ha pasado por mucho en esta escuela y quiero que el resto de su año escolar sea lo más tranquilo posible.

En ese instante y al ver que se habían pasado con sus comentarios, sus amigas le pidieron perdón y le dijeron que sólo tenían curiosidad, como toda la escuela, a lo que Kanae como siempre con su casi infinita amabilidad, volvió a ser la misma después de dar un suspiro de alivio, como si nada hubiese pasado.

De repente, todas vieron como Shinazugawa entraba al salón con un montón de bolsas colgando de sus brazos mientras caminaba torpemente y se acercaba hacia Kanae, y a pesar de que el grupo de chicas ya había visto dicha escena varias veces, aún se quedaban perplejas observando.

\- Buenas tardes Shinazugawa-san... - dijeron al unísono las amigas de Kanae.

\- Bu-buenas tardes - dijo Sanemi tímidamente en voz baja, temblando un poco y sin mirarlas, para luego dirigirse a Kanae - buenas tardes Kocho-san, perdón por la tardanza... aquí está tu almuerzo.

\- Buenas tardes Shinazugawa-kun, ¿estás bien cargando todo eso?, ¿quieres que te ayude? - preguntó Kanae preocupada al verlo.

\- No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control - respondió tranquilamente, acto seguido le pasó su bolsa junto a otras cosas mientras repetía lo que Kanae usualmente comía a la hora del almuerzo, confirmando el pedido - espero no haber olvidado nada - dijo Sanemi mientras acomodaba el resto de bolsas que tenía en sus manos con algo de dificultad ya que aún eran bastantes.

\- Nop, trajiste todo perfecto como siempre - respondió la presidenta contenta - muchas gracias Shinazugawa-kun.

Las demás chicas aún miraban hipnotizadas aquella escena en completo silencio.

\- Entonces, me retiro… co-con permiso - dijo de nuevo tímidamente Sanemi al grupo de chicas en voz baja, como si alguien le hubiera bajado el volumen con un control remoto, a lo que las chicas solo le respondieron robóticamente, sin salir de su total asombro, viéndolo en completo silencio salir del salón.

\- ¿En serio quieres que te creamos que nada pasó?, cómo es que Shinazugawa-san pasó de ser la persona más amenazante y temida de la escuela a ser el niño de los recados del grupo de Rengoku y de ti, no solo viene diligentemente a traerte el almuerzo todos los días, sino que también les carga sus maletas y hace todo lo que necesiten, incluso comenzó a saludar a los demás compañeros del salón! - dijo extrañada Sakoto mientras apoyaba su mentón contra una de sus manos, observando la puerta por donde se había ido Sanemi.

\- No sabía que alguien podía cambiar tanto por un ataque al corazón jejeje - bromeó Teruko riéndose mientras se tapaba la boca con la parte de atrás de su mano.

\- Miren chicas - interrumpió suavemente Kanae mientras aún preparaba todo para comer - realmente pasaron muchas cosas antes y después del ataque al corazón de Shinazugawa-san, y a petición de él mismo se va a mantener la mayor discreción… - ahora Kanae se perdía en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera siendo atormentada por remordimientos, a lo que sus amigas se miraron preocupadas.

\- ¿Estás bien Kanae? - preguntó Ozaki, haciendo que la mencionada reaccionara.

\- Oh, lo siento, si claro que estoy bien… ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es que parece que todo eso que nos cuentas no solo afectó a Shinazugawa-san, si no a ti también… no queremos molestarte como hace un rato, es solo que te pierdes en tus pensamientos constantemente, y todo esto comenzó desde el accidente del festival escolar, solo queremos cerciorarnos de que estas bien, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras ¿verdad chicas? - dijo, a lo que todas las demás asintieron con la cabeza repetidamente.

Kanae las escuchaba en silencio, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

\- Creo que tienes razón Ozaki-chan - dijo mientras se daba un par de palmaditas en las mejillas - no puedo negarles que todo lo que pasó con Shinazugawa-san me afectó profundamente, sin contar toda la historia que ya existía entre nosotros antes de ese incidente, pero ahora entiendo que aún quedan algunas cosas que creo que debo aclarar, les prometo que aunque me vean un poco dispersa sigo siendo la misma de siempre - concluyó con una gran sonrisa mientras flexionaba su brazo, acto seguido se levantó de su puesto rápidamente.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntaron sus amigas.

\- Vuelvo enseguida, quiero hablar con Shinazugawa-san de la tutoría que tendremos hoy jejeje - Y rápidamente salió detrás de la fuente de chismes de pasillo de la escuela Kimetsu.

Kanae bajó las escaleras y al salir del edificio vio a Shinazugawa dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, así que lo llamó mientras lo alcanzaba.

Después del regreso de Sanemi a la escuela, Rengoku junto a todos los demás miembros habían decidido un conjunto de castigos que Sanemi debía cumplir hasta el día de la graduación, y a pesar de la rotunda negativa de Kanae, al final lograron imponerse, la lista era la siguiente.

Lo primero era que Sanemi debía llevar los recados del grupo de ahora en adelante, esto incluía cargar la maleta de otro miembro si éste lo solicitaba sin chistar, ir a comprar cualquier cosa que quisieran los miembros del grupo como bebidas o snacks a cualquier hora del día y llevar los almuerzos de la cafetería, así como luego recoger la basura.

Lo segundo era que tenía estrictamente prohibido tratar mal a ningún miembro del grupo o de la escuela, esto incluía saludar formalmente a las personas al llegar y salir de algún lugar "como la gente normal".

Lo tercero era que después de un meticuloso interrogatorio, Sanemi había recibido un pequeño celular por parte de sus amigos, el cual debía llevar consigo todo el tiempo y tenía que usar para reportarse con el grupo siempre que fuera a hacer alguna actividad que afectará directamente sus estudios, como por ejemplo si decidía hacer horas extras en su trabajo o si debía realizar alguna tarea que le impidiera estudiar de forma correcta, adicionalmente tuvo que presentarle su familia formalmente a todos sus amigos.

La cuarta regla era que Sanemi debía comenzar un estricto régimen de estudios, primero debía asistir diligentemente todos los días a las clases, sin faltar a ninguna, lo segundo era que debía tomar el almuerzo de forma rápida cuando las horas opcionales de estudio que les daba la escuela 3 veces por semana estaban disponibles, para recibir tutorías con Kanae, luego en la tarde Sanemi tenía clases complementarias con los docentes durante una hora más y luego iría a trabajar y a atender a sus hermanos, pero todo el tiempo libre que tendría de ahí hasta terminar el año seria para ponerse al día en sus notas.

Por último y para el tormento de Sanemi, éste tenía rotundamente prohibido rechazar cualquier plan que le propusieran los demás miembros, solo podría hacerlo bajo dos excepciones, que su familia lo necesitara o que el plan interfiriera con su recuperación académica.

\- ¿Kocho-san? - dijo extrañado el peli plateado chico - no me digas que olvide algo.

\- No - dijo un poco agitada por su no tan corta carrera - sólo quería insistir en ayudarte a cargar todo eso, simplemente no entiendo como Rengoku-san aceptó que te pusieran en esta situación, es cierto que pasaron muchas cosas pero esto es demasiado.

\- Eres muy amable presidenta - dijo tranquilamente Sanemi viéndola a los ojos - pero debo negarme de nuevo, estoy bien con esta situación, yo les hice cosas realmente malas a todos ustedes, y debo recibir algún tipo de castigo, por lo que no me parece injusto… creo que este tipo de cosas son lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensar un poco.

\- Pero… - intentó decir la chica.

\- No es tan malo como parece jeje, creo que lo más difícil es tratar con los profesores y con toda la gente del salón, debe ser todo un espectáculo verme en esta situación - dijo mientras hacía una mueca extraña, como si tratara de controlar su ira, aunque poco después volvió a ver a Kanae a los ojos, esto era algo que Sanemi había comenzado a hacer desde que había vuelto a la escuela, tal acto hacía que Kanae se pusiera realmente inquieta.

Desde que ella había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia él, no sabía cómo tratarlo, ciertamente ella no quería que las cosas se quedaran como una simple amistad, quería que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero también era consciente de que si no hacía nada, eso nunca pasaría.

Una oportunidad de oro había aparecido con la información que casualmente obtuvo hace unos días de parte de Genya.

\- ¡¿El cumpleaños de Sanemi-kun es dentro de 10 días?! - dijo Kanae pegando un grito por celular mientras se levantaba del sillón de la sala de televisión, en la cual estaba viendo una serie que le gustaba mucho.

\- Si.. es el 29 de noviembre - respondió el pequeño Genya al otro lado de la línea - por favor no le digas a nii-san que te conté Kanae-onee-san.

\- Tranquilo Genya-chan, tú sabes que soy una tumba, si él pregunta le diré que te obligue a decirme muajaja… sin embargo, me alegra mucho que me hayas contado esto - respondió Kanae mientras hacía gestos de pedir perdón a su enfadada hermana menor por haber pegado aquel grito y se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón - me pareció extraño que en su expediente no haya aparecido su fecha ni lugar de nacimiento, y bueno tu sabes como es tu hermano mayor, no hay forma de sacarle tal dato, pero ¿Cuál es el problema Genya-chan?

\- Lo que pasa es que quería pedirte consejo nee-san, ayer todos juntos le preguntamos a nemi-nii-san que quería para su cumpleaños, y él nos respondió que no quería celebrar ni recibir nada ése día, intente insistir pero ya sabes como es él… solo se limitó a decirme que él ya tenía todo lo que quería y cortó el tema de raíz, todos quedamos muy tristes, no se que hacer nee-san.

"Tonto Sanemi, como te atreves a decirle eso a tus hermanitos" pensó Kanae haciendo una mueca de enojo, aunque en realidad estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar sobre el sillón de la felicidad, recordó que cuando le preguntó a Ubuyashiki-sama acerca de no tener la fecha de nacimiento de Sanemi, el director le había contado que desafortunadamente esa información no había podido conseguirla, y ahora como caído del cielo, Genya-chan le soltaba el dato del año, aunque recobró la compostura rápidamente y continuó hablando con calma.

\- Está bien Genya-chan, trataré de hablar con él para convencerlo de que no está mal dejar que ustedes celebren su cumpleaños ¿está bien?, déjalo en mis manos, tu y tus hermanos tengan preparado algo especial para ese día - dijo, haciendo que el chico del otro lado de la línea agradeciera emocionado por la ayuda.

Volviendo al presente y aún sumida en sus pensamientos, Kanae pensaba que era la ocasión perfecta para invitarlo a salir, aunque debía ser cuidadosa, era consciente que tarde o temprano tendría que entregar tan delicada información a Rengoku-san y a los demás… Ellos, así Sanemi quisiera o no, le harían una fiesta de celebración, y si sumaba eso a las intenciones de Genya-chan, simplemente no habría una oportunidad para que estuvieran los dos solos ese día. Todo se complicaba aún más ya que debía convencerlo para que hiciera todo eso y para que aceptara salir a una cita con ella, en resumidas cuentas eso era lo que hacía que estuviera en las nubes todo el día.

\- Kocho-san, ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Sanemi aún observándola - estás perdida en tus pensamientos.

\- Oh, ¿lo estaba?, lo siento mucho Shinazugawa-san… no te preocupes, estoy bien - respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - será mejor que vuelva con las chicas antes de que mi almuerzo se enfríe jejeje, entonces ¿nos vemos más tarde en la tutoría?

\- Allí estaré presidenta - afirmó Sanemi, inclinándose un poco para despedirse y luego cada uno retomó su camino.

Sanemi al llegar a donde estaba el resto de sus amigos, podía escuchar la muy animada conversación que sostenían

\- En menos de un mes será navidad, no puedo esperar para ir a la fiesta en la casa de Rengoku-san, la comida siempre es tan deliciosa y puedes comer todo lo que quieras, ¿no estás emocionado Obanai-san? - decía animada Kanroji mientras jalaba en repetidas ocasiones una de las mangas del saco de su compañero de clase.

\- S-Si Kanroji - respondió nervioso, aunque después de aclararse la garganta continuó - el intercambio de regalos también será interesante… - dijo devolviéndole la mirada, haciendo que la pelirosa se quedara callada de golpe, poniéndose un poco roja.

\- ¿Verdad que lo será? JAJAJA - afirmó contento Rengoku - y este año será más especial, porque será el primer año que nuestro Sanemi asistirá.

\- Whoo! hoo! y lo mejor Kyojuro es que el idiota no puede negarse, nos vamos a divertir en grande, de igual forma tengo un montón de actividades planeadas para nuestras últimas vacaciones de invierno como estudiantes de preparatoria, déjenlo en mis manos - continuó Uzui emocionado.

\- A quien llamas idiota! - interrumpió Sanemi malhumorado al llegar.

\- Disculpa… ¿dijiste algo NEMI-CHAN? - preguntó burlonamente Uzui, a lo que Sanemi se quedó viéndolo con una expresión de frustración, pero después de un rato solo respondió mientras temblaba un poco y agachaba la cabeza.

\- No… aquí están sus almuerzos.

\- Gracias querido Nemi, como siempre has sido muy eficiente para traernos nuestros almuerzos - dijo Iguro mientras le sonreía malévolamente al recibir lo que había ordenado para comer, a lo cual el susodicho, aún temblando de la ira, no decía nada.

\- JAJA bienvenido de vuelta Sanemi - dijo Rengoku contento - justo estábamos hablando de las actividades que haremos juntos este fin de año, recuerda que serán nuestras últimas vacaciones antes de ir a la universidad, así que debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo y disfrutarlas al máximo ¿entiendes?

\- No puedo esperar… - respondió Sanemi irónicamente mientras entregaba bolsa tras bolsa a Kanroji, quien era la que, para la sorpresa de nadie, pedía la mayor cantidad de comida siempre.

\- Oh vamos capitán gruñón, iremos al parque de diversiones y a esquiar… ya lo verás, te encantará - concluyó Uzui.

Resignado aunque tranquilo, una vez Sanemi había entregado todos los almuerzos de sus amigos, por fin pudo sentarse y comenzar a comer el suyo, mientras que la conversación prosiguió.

\- ¿Podremos ir a visitarlos en Kyoto Rengoku-san, Uzui-san?... He escuchado que hay un montón de restaurantes deliciosos allí - preguntó Kanroji emocionada.

\- ¡Claro que sí tonta!, después de todo estaremos allá varios años, así que no se atrevan a olvidarse de nosotros - respondió Uzui mientras comía, a lo que Iguro enfadado le dijo que no hablara con la boca llena.

\- Por supuesto que sí Mitsuri, y espero que traigas a Obanai y a Sanemi también JAJA - dijo Rengoku con su ya natural forma de gritar las cosas mientras comía una bola de arroz, haciendo que salieran granos volando por todo lados como metralla - y hablando de la Universidad, Sanemi ¿tú quieres estudiar una carrera una vez nos graduemos?

Cuando Rengoku preguntó aquello, todos instintivamente pararon de comer un momento y se quedaron viendo a Sanemi, haciendo que éste también dejará de comer e incómodo los mirara. Aunque un tiempo después con calma respondió.

\- La verdad Rengoku-san es que mi prioridad siempre ha sido y serán mis hermanos, por lo que nunca he pensado en estudiar nada más después de la secundaria… aunque… - Sanemi se quedó un rato en silencio pensando, aún sosteniendo los palillos con los que estaba comiendo, como si se hubiera acordado de algo, haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando con expectativa a lo que iba a decir, sin embargo éste espabiló al rato y continuo - ...olvídenlo, incluso si fuera, la verdad no se que carrera escogería… creo que al final simplemente terminaré la preparatoria y me dedicaré a trabajar para cuidar de mis hermanos y ahorrar para sus futuras carreras universitarias… supongo - acto seguido se dispuso a seguir comiendo su almuerzo.

\- Eso es muy triste Shinazugawa-senpai - dijo Kanroji suavemente, haciendo que Sanemi volviera a parar de comer, confuso de aquella reacción.

\- No deberías pensar de esa manera - continuó Iguro - mira Sanemi, puede que no seas el estudiante estrella, pero eres lo suficientemente inteligente para ir a la universidad y tener una vida profesional, tampoco creo que el dinero sea un problema, hay muchas becas que cubren todo el costo de la carrera.

\- ¿Becas?, ¿Estás bromeando?, apenas si estoy luchando para poder graduarme aquí, mucho menos podré prepararme para aplicar a una beca Iguro - respondió un poco alterado, pero al ver que le estaban hablando en serio volvió a calmarse. "Kocho-san también me preguntó lo mismo hace unos días… supongo que siguen preocupándose por mí", pensó y después de un fuerte suspiro continuó.

\- Está bien, está bien, lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada - Sanemi observó como el animo volvía al grupo y continuaron comiendo alegremente.

Una vez terminaron su almuerzo, Rengoku le recordó a Sanemi que era hora de que se fuera a la biblioteca a tomar su tutoría con Kanae, aprovechando la hora de estudio opcional, a lo que Sanemi asintiendo, se levantó, recogió toda la basura para botarla de camino, se despidió y se fue al encuentro de Kanae.

Mientras Sanemi caminada por el campus, observaba a algunos estudiantes haciendo actividades deportivas y pensaba que se alegraba de finalmente estar viviendo un periodo de paz en su vida después de tanto tiempo, aunque siendo sincero aún no entendía del todo como las cosas habían salido tan bien, considerando todas las locuras que habían sucedido hace menos de un mes, y ahora que caía en cuenta, quizás aquellos eventos habían ocurrido demasiado rápido ya que antes de que se diera cuenta, el año escolar pronto acabaría y su vida volvería a cambiar, ahora lejos de sus amigos nuevamente, este hecho lo puso un poco triste, aunque entendía que era inevitable de cierta forma.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, vio que Kanae ya había llegado así que aceleró un poco el paso ya que le daba pena hacerla esperar, aunque no demoró en notar que ella de nuevo se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, ya que ni había notado su presencia aún. Entonces Sanemi aclaró su garganta un poco para que ella reaccionara, esto hizo que Kanae pegara un pequeño brinco e hiciera un suave gemido por la sorpresa, que desde la perspectiva de Sanemi fue un poco gracioso.

\- Hola presidenta, siento haberte asustado, ¿llevas mucho esperando? - dijo Sanemi mientras la miraba y rascaba su cabeza con una mano.

\- Lo siento Shinazugawa-kun, no te preocupes, perdóname tu a mi jejeje… no, llegue hace poco, no te preocupes, sigue siéntate y comencemos - respondió con una gran sonrisa la aludida mientras con su mano hacia la seña para que se sentara a su lado.

Así la tutoría daría comienzo.

\- He estado analizando tu situación académica Shinazugawa-kun, quedan 5 semanas y media para terminar el segundo y último periodo, mas sin embargo quedan solo 4 semanas para el examen final… es con el tiempo que contamos para que tu promedio suba lo suficiente para evitar que repruebes el año - explicaba Kanae al lado de Sanemi, hombro contra hombro, mientras le señalaba unas notas que había hecho en un cuaderno, haciendo que este último tragara saliva e hiciera una expresión de preocupación - luego de eso, tendrás que usar el tercer periodo para terminar de ponerte al día y así poder graduarte, pero no te preocupes Shinazugawa-kun, ¿Recuerdas cuando te di tutorías por primera vez?, en aquel entonces logramos que tus notas subieran mucho, estoy segura que lo lograremos de nuevo - finalizó animadamente, aunque notó como Sanemi se ponía muy nervioso.

\- Esta vez será más difícil… a quien engaño, es un milagro que aún exista siquiera la oportunidad de terminar mi año escolar - respondió Sanemi mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las dos manos - demonios, solo soy bueno en matemáticas, y para empeorar todo sigo quitándote tiempo valioso que puedes usar para prepararte para tu examen de ingreso a la universidad Kocho-san.

\- Eso no es cierto - respondió Kanae mientras tomaba una de las manos de Sanemi, y comenzaba a bajarla suavemente a la mesa - te dije que te iba a ayudar y aunque sea difícil Shinazugawa-kun, estoy segura que lo lograrás - en ese momento Sanemi y ella se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, y ella no soltó su mano, por el contrario y quizás sin darse cuenta la apretó con un poco de fuerza, perdida en su mirada. Aunque poco después al notar que Sanemi se quedó viendo sus manos juntas en silencio, reaccionó y la soltó de golpe, levantando sus dos manos en signo de culpa, como un ladrón que fue atrapado con las manos en la masa.

"¡Qué estás haciendo Kanae Kocho!" pensó nerviosa y justo cuando iba a disculparse por haber hecho tan desvergonzado acto, Sanemi la interrumpió.

\- Gracias presidenta… a pesar de que ya me has ayudado tanto, sigues haciéndolo desinteresadamente - dijo Sanemi inclinándose un poco, a pesar que no había mucho espacio entre ellos, haciendo que Kanae se alegrará de verlo de nuevo motivado.

\- No hay de qué jejeje… entonces será mejor que no perdamos tiempo y continuemos con la lección de Química en la que quedamos la última vez ¿está bien?

\- Si - respondió tranquilamente.

Así pasaría el tiempo de estudio, Kanae guiaba a Sanemi en las dudas que tenía y le ayudaba con las tareas que le dejaban también los profesores y que debía hacer en las noches y los fines de semana. Durante un momento en que Sanemi estaba resolviendo unos problemas en silencio, Kanae inconscientemente se quedó viendo al fondo de la biblioteca con la mirada perdida, mientras apoyaba su mandíbula sobre una de sus manos. De nuevo se había sumergido en aquellos pensamientos de inseguridad y amor, repasando una y otra vez los escenarios para poder hablar con Shinazugawa de su cumpleaños, de la posible cita, de cómo poder expresar sus sentimientos, la universidad y el amargo hecho que tendría que separarse de él. En ese momento, la mano de Sanemi, al tocarle el hombro la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

\- Kocho-san… disculpa… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - haciendo que Kanae volteara a mirarlo un poco asombrada, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos púrpura, un poco desubicada.

\- Oh claro que si Shinazugawa-san, pregunta con total confianza - respondió, pensando que probablemente iba a ser una pregunta relacionada a los problemas que estaba resolviendo.

\- No quiero ser grosero… - dijo con dificultad mientras se aclaraba la garganta, mostrando lo difícil que era para él hacerlo - como decirlo… te he visto muy pensativa estos últimos días, quizás un poco desanimada… y me preguntaba si te pasa algo o si hay algo que te esté molestando.

Kanae asombrada, se quedó callada mientras miraba a Sanemi sin decir nada, ya que primero no esperaba tal pregunta y segundo no sabía que Sanemi la observaba de aquella forma tan detallada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena. Aunque Sanemi al ver como reaccionó rápidamente dijo.

\- Lo siento… no era mi intención ser tan entrometido - mientras levantaba sus manos por delante con nerviosismo - no debí haberme metido donde no me han llamado... Por favor perdóname - Kanae observó cómo de nuevo hacía esa rara expresión como si quisiera decir algo pero simplemente no podía.

\- En fin… lo que quiero decir es… que… - inconscientemente comenzó a rascarse su cabeza de nuevo - ...que no dudes en pedirme ayuda si necesitas algo… estaría contento de ayudar - Sanemi dijo esto último suavemente, bajando y apartando la mirada de Kanae, temblando de la pena, y ahora un incómodo silencio se había formado entre los dos.

"Estupendo Sanemi, ahora has puesto a la presidenta incomoda, eres un genio, en qué momento se te ocurrió…"

\- Lo siento Shinazugawa-kun… no fue mi intención hacerte preocupar... - cuando la voz de Kanae interrumpió su pensamiento, hizo que el chico levantara la mirada lentamente, y allí noto que ella lo estaba viendo, pero algo era diferente, ella estaba completamente roja y con una de sus manos apretaba su saco a la altura del pecho, como si le doliera, sin embargo, en su rostro se formaba una tierna sonrisa. Tal expresión hizo que Sanemi se sonrojara un poco, y recordara que no por nada ella era la chica más popular de la escuela.

\- Aunque debo admitir que me alegra saber que te preocupas por mí… ammm la verdad es que le pregunté a Genya-chan cuando era tu cumpleaños y veras… me enteré que sería en unos días y… y… - en ese momento instintivamente Kanae acercó rápidamente su rostro al de Sanemi mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre los cuadernos donde él estuvo hace un momento escribiendo, ocasionando que el peli plateado retrocediera un poco ante tan inesperado movimiento - por favor no te enfades con él… todo fue mi culpa por ser tan insistente, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cuándo era y … - ahora Kanae retrocedía de nuevo a su puesto original y se quedaba en silencio de repente, con la cabeza gacha para luego de dar un gran suspiro, decir desanimada - … la verdad es que me enteré que no querías recibir nada de cumpleaños por parte de tus hermanos… estoy muy avergonzada... aquí estoy de nuevo… entrometiéndome en tu vida personal… quería hablar de esto contigo hace ya unos días pero realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo...

Para el asombro de Kanae, una pequeña carcajada se escuchó en la biblioteca de la escuela, haciendo que levantara la mirada extrañada. Efectivamente allí se encontraba el chico que le gustaba, tapándose la boca con un puño tratando de contener su risa, mientras hacía una expresión adorable, dejándola a ella totalmente fuera de base, simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse completamente apenada. "Sanemi-kun se está riendo… " pensó atontada.

\- Lo siento por reírme Kocho-san… la verdad me alivia saber que no te pasa nada grave - Kanae con la boca entreabierta no decía nada, aunque tensó los hombros al ver que ahora era Sanemi quien de nuevo con calma sonreía levemente y mirándola a los ojos continuaba hablando - está bien, no tienes que disculparte por nada, si eres tu o alguno de los chicos del grupo, no me molesta que hablen con mis hermanos.. incluso si terminan averiguando cosas tan vergonzosas... realmente no era mi intención hacer que mis hermanos se sintieran mal al negarme a recibir algo de cumpleaños, le dije a Genya que ya tenía todo lo que había deseado que era estar con ellos, y es cierto - ahora Sanemi volteaba a ver su cuaderno - ahora todo lo que quiero es que ellos puedan seguir estudiando y llevando una vida normal - Kanae pudo ver cómo de nuevo hacía una expresión nueva para ella, haciendo que su corazón saltara de un golpe dentro de su pecho. "No es justo Sanemi-kun, cómo puedes hablar con tanta tranquilidad de esa manera… mientras que mi corazón late tan fuerte… simplemente no es justo"

\- Esta noche hablaré con ellos y les diré que aceptaré cualquier cosa que quieran darme, así que no tienes que preocuparte más ¿está bien Kocho-san? - pero al no recibir respuesta de ella se quedó mirándola intrigado. - ammm ¿Kocho-san?

\- Ent… entonces ¿no te molestaría si te invito a algún lugar a celebrar? - preguntó la chica mientras lo miraba con determinación, aunque Sanemi pudo notar que temblaba un poco, se quedó asombrado y luego de un rato dijo.

\- Bueno, creo que tendré que prepararme para el escándalo que harán Rengoku y Uzui cuando les cuentes - dijo en tono de broma y resignación.

\- No Shinazugawa-kun, es cierto que les contaré a los demás acerca de tu cumpleaños… pero yo no me refería a ir con los demás… hablaba de ir los dos solos a celebrar - Kanae sentía como si fuera a morirse de la pena que le causaba decir esto, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás, había decidido dejar de huir y ser más agresiva. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Kanae pudo ver como Sanemi la miraba con una expresión de intriga, ella pensó que probablemente no se esperaba tal proposición y que todo iba muy rápido, pero ya no había forma de retractarse, así que solo espero pacientemente su respuesta.

\- Bueno… espero que no sea mucha molestia presidenta, aunque no es como si pudiera negarme - respondió finalmente con un poco de pena mientras de nuevo hacía esa maña de rascarse la cabeza. Kanae contenta le sonrío aunque se molestó un poco, ya que no estaba completamente segura si él había aceptado por voluntad propia o por aquella tonta regla, mas sin embargo continuó

\- No te preocupes Shinazugawa-kun, podemos celebrar un día que no tengas que trabajar ni estudiar y puede ser después de que lo celebremos con los chicos y tus hermanos… ¿Te parece? - a lo que el susodicho asintió en silencio mientras aun la miraba un poco asombrado e intrigado.

Ahora era la campana que marcaba la reanudación de las clases que hizo que los dos pegaran un pequeño brinco, haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

\- Jeje es hora de volver a clases Shinazugawa-san… ¿vamos? - concluyó motivada Kanae.


End file.
